Of secrets, lies and coffee
by ImagiNomi
Summary: Ignis wants nothing more than to do his duty and make his uncle proud. He's the advisor to the prince, he shouldn't have time to have personal relations - yet when he meets Lara, a girl his own age from Altissia, he sees that there is so much more than living his life for the crown. Even if there are a few bumps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ironically, the people you meet by accident are often the ones who become an important part of your life"_

Ignis Scientia was justly proud of his role and his title. A duty that had been passed down to the eldest child in his family for generations. A duty that left no time for trivial pursuits of friendship and of the heart. During a quest set on him by his highness, he meets the one thing that could be his downfall. His first thought is to keep everything a secret, to keep his personal life separate from his work life. How far can this secret go before colleagues and family start finding out?

* * *

After a particularly frustrating day which ended in a disagreement over vegetables, Ignis Scientia had taken to the streets in a bid to clear his mind. He had been wrong to raise his voice, he knew that now, but at the time, after going to the kitchen to find his carefully prepared meals lying in a heap in the bin, raising his voice had seemed the only rational thing to do. Ignis didn't even like cooking, it was another responsibility and one that gave him great satisfaction when it was appreciated.

It was rare Ignis had any time to himself and it was a shame that a small disagreement was his only way of achieving solace. He walked, lost in thought, lamenting over how silly he had been to ever get his hopes up that the prince could change overnight. The prince had never liked vegetables and no matter what they were he would still leave them to one side, or worse, hide them in his water glass. That habit stopped after he forgot about it one time during dinner with his father. He'd drunk from the very cup he'd been hiding his vegetables in to be met with wet carrots to the face.

Walking whilst thinking and angry were never a good combination and before long Ignis realised he had walked a good distance away from the apartment complex and in the opposite direction of the citadel. There was one lone shop, nestled in between two rather run down buildings, unadorned and unassuming but desperate for some sense of direction Ignis walked in.

He was hit with the overwhelming smell of freshly brewed coffee. Coffee was not new to him, on the contrary, he had become rather dependent on it especially in the last few years as he worked hard on his school work and on his advising duties. Coffee, it could be said, was the only thing that kept him going during those nights where he only managed a few hours of sleep. A fact that was all too common in Ignis day to day routine.

The inside of the shop was the polar opposite to the outside, a hidden gem tucked away in a bustling city. Couches and armchairs cluttered the inside providing adequate places to sit and socialise, or, as Ignis eyed a particular lonely armchair in a corner, to read. There was a small stage to one corner as well, perfect for poetry readings or open mic-nights as the blackboard behind the stage suggested. The lone occupant of the shop was the barista, she didn't hear Ignis' arrival and was too engrossed in her book to notice him until he approached the counter she was sitting on and gave a little cough of acknowledgement.

"Ah sorry," She flustered, placing an old receipt in the book and placing it on the counter. "What can I get y… Ignis?"

Ignis stared in open mouthed shock. The girl, a little younger than him, had brown wavy hair that was tied back with a pencil. Her faded jeans and white t-shirt were hidden behind a green apron. Her eyes blue, wide with recognition as she jumped down from the counter and turned to face the man standing before her. She looked familiar, but Ignis couldn't place where he'd seen her before. She knew him, that much was a given and it annoyed Ignis that he couldn't remember her. He was supposed to be good with faces, how else was the Prince to know the difference between Lady Dovetillum of the Dove Cooperation and Lady Moatilum of the education department? He mentally ran through everything he'd done in the past couple of weeks, which wasn't much if you take into account the fact that he didn't really have friends unless you counted Noctis. There was also Gladiolus Amicitia, the Prince's shield and probably the closest thing Ignis had to call someone else a friend. He also knew Gladiolus had a sister, but Iris was only eleven and not old enough to be working in an unassuming coffee shop in downtown Insomnia. Ignis had been home-schooled, so there was no chance of this girl being an old classmate. There was the university where he had and still took a few classes when he needed to, but again he would have remembered something so recent.

Realising he was staring, and with his mouth open no less, Ignis dropped his gaze and closed his mouth, wracking his brain for any inclination of where he might have met her. His eyes fell on the book she had been reading, a small green book, with a gold inlay and matching gold writing that proudly announced that it was a 'Journey into Tenebrae and it's Healing Properties.' Tenebrae. , however, sparked some memories, he'd never been to Tenebrae but Noctis had and he'd come back babbling about some confectionery that the Lady Lunafreya had given him. This had been Ignis first foray into the culinary world and after years of failing (partly due to the lack of information he had on the cake), he had finally found help in the form of a young girl from the Refugee Quarter. The same young girl who was now standing in front of him attempting to sell him coffee. Ignis could have kicked himself for not remembering sooner.

"Lara," he said finally and the girl grinned.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't recognised me," she said and Ignis cringed. It had been a long day. He looked at her again. It had been two years since he had met her, albeit briefly. She'd been fifteen, and looked a lot younger than she did now. At seventeen she was taller and had a more adult look about her. "To be perfectly honest I wasn't sure it was you," she continued and Ignis watched amused as her cheeks gained a sort of blush to her usually medium complexion. "You've been working out."

It was true, Ignis had been working on his physique for a couple of years now. Even after becoming a member of the Crownsguard as part of his duties to Noctis, he still trained when he got the chance. When Lana had last seen him, he'd only just started out, now after two years, the fruits of his labour were probably showing through.

"How did the cakes turn out?" Lara was talking again and Ignis forced himself to stop beating himself up that he had almost forgotten who she was.

"Not too bad, my charge was pleased to see them, so we got the look right at least. However, I can never seem to get the filling right or the consistency of the pastry. It's either too flaky or too soggy." He grimaced, a slight guilt that he was talking so openly about the Prince of Lucis and his eating habits. "I haven't cooked them in a while though, I think I'm sub consciously withholding them in the hopes it will get him to eat more vegetables. However, I think by doing that he's now getting fewer vitamins than he would with the cakes. At least the cakes had berries and other fruits that he would happily eat."

"Not a vegetable lover then?" Lana said thoughtfully. She left the counter suddenly and bustled away at the back counter, and for a second Ignis thought she was going to come back with a plateful of vegetables. Instead, she just came back with two steaming mugs of coffee. She gestured to one of the couches and gave one of the mugs to Ignis. "Let's catch up, I've been here since I finished school and I've already completed all my homework and, I'm on my second book it's been that quiet. The store has ten minutes left before I close up shop and I'm sure the boss won't mind if I sit down and drink a coffee with the only customer I've seen in the past five hours." She smiled then, her blue eyes dancing hinting at an air of mischief that Ignis found slightly intriguing. He took a sip of the coffee, before heading over to the couch that Lara had now situated herself on. Legs crossed and hands cupping the mug of coffee like it was the only thing warming her up despite the fact that it was June.

"So," she prompted when Ignis sat down. "Vegetables."

"Vegetables," Ignis agreed, taking another sip of coffee. He was surprised to find it was his preferred brand. He hadn't expected a small coffee shop to sell a popular brand name. Then again it was popular and there was probably a demand for it. Filtered and smooth the coffee was just the thing he needed. He situated himself on the couch, back against the armrest, one foot tucked underneath him, it was a very casual posture one that he didn't normally allow himself to take. But the shop, the coffee and Lara made him a little more relaxed than normal. "He just doesn't eat them, carrots, cabbage, even lettuce, he always finds some way to get rid of them. He doesn't even try, it's slightly infuriating and I'm here trying to make sure he has a balanced diet on top of everything else and he doesn't even try."

It actually felt good to air his grievances, he'd spoken to Gladiolus about it a few times, but he was only there to ensure the Prince was adequately trained in combat not necessary making sure he was eating right.

"And does the Prince even acknowledge the effort you take for his meals?"

"Depends on what it is, those cakes he's all over them but the minute I make a stew… wait? I never said he was a prince?" The implications of what had been said ground Ignis' train of thought to a screeching halt. He had been ever so careful when he had met Lara last time not to mention the Prince or anything about the true meaning of his trip. He'd been researching Tenebraen cuisine for a friend. There had been no mention of Prince for the whole time he'd been in the Refugee Quarter.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out," Lara said with a wink. "You almost slipped up a few times calling him 'his highness.' Then there was the fact that your accent is not from Lucis - not that I can that I can comment too much on that without sounding like a hypocrite." She laughed at that, a soft laugh that made Ignis smile. It was true Lara didn't have an accent typical of Lucians. Her Accordonian accent wasn't as strong as it had been two years ago, but it was still there. "Your accent is also not something that should be judged on your position if it weren't for the fact that there is another member of the Lucis Caelum household who bares a sticking resemblance to you and your accent. Your father?"

"Uncle," Ignis corrected still slightly flabbergasted that his well-guarded secret wasn't that secret.

"Don't look so shocked, nobody knows I know you. I saw your uncle on TV, he was doing a press conference of some sort, I wasn't really paying attention too busy enthralled by the fact that he looks just like you." Ignis felt a little better by this comment. Being the advisor for the prince wasn't something you shouted to the rooftops, many people would want to befriend him to get closer to the prince, either to harm or for money. "You okay?" She added, leaning to the side a bit to place her empty coffee cup on the side.

Was he okay? Ignis didn't exactly know what he was feeling. From anger and hurt over something as trivial as vegetables to the shock of walking into a coffee shop to find someone who knew him. His thoughts were all disjointed. The odds of seeing Lara again had been extremely low. Sure they had talked, laughed and shared stories together, all whilst making polite conversation. He had been looking for someone who knew Tenebrean cuisine and she offered to help. It would have been awkward. if they had done it in silence. Lara was friendly and unafraid to talk her mind. She'd done most of the talking, stating that she'd been born and brought up in Altissa before circumstances brought her to Insomnia. She'd led such an interesting life and Ignis hadn't told her a word of his life. Even now after two years apart, Ignis was trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened and there was Lara, chatting and laughing as if the whole thing had happened yesterday.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I've just been really bored here by myself, Wednesday nights are always the quietest. I was running out of things to do, if you hadn't of walked in when you did I probably would have done an inventory of sugar packets!" She laughed before continuing. "Then you walked in and I was like, a customer will at least keep me busy for a little bit. But the customer turned out to be you and I was just hit with memories of that time I found you wandering lost and alone in the Refugee Quarter and the time my bag split and the fact that I did an awful lot of talking… Anyway, it was a blast from the past. Our time together was short and maybe this is the Astral's way of saying that we need to spend more time together." She shrugged and blushed a little and it was then Ignis realised that she was right. Their time had been short and whilst he didn't remember her initially, she'd always been there in the back of his mind. He'd never told anyone about his journey into the Refugee Quarters, he'd certainly never told Noctis how he managed to finally find what the Tenebrean confectionery was, but every time he cooked up a new batch, read the untidy scrawl that was her recipe he was instantly reminded. He'd just hadn't cooked a batch in a while.

"I just can't get over the luck of walking into a random coffee shop to ask for directions only to find you," Ignis finally said with a smile.

"Well you know what they say, 'There are no coincidences.'" The door to the shop opened at that point as if disproving Lara's quote. A middle-aged woman walked in, blond hair hanging down past her shoulders, wearing a dressing gown and slippers. She looked at Lara when she walked in and shook her head with a soft smile.

"What?" Lara asked with a grin. She grabbed her coffee mug and gestured to Ignis for his. "I'm chatting with a customer." Ignis drained the last of his coffee and handed her the mug so she could place it on the counter.

"I never said anything," the woman said with a grin that matched Lara's. "I'm here to close, off you pop."

"Are you sure?" Lara asked. "I can help."

"Nonsense, what you can do for me is work the same tomorrow?"

"Done!" Lara exclaimed. Grabbing her book from the counter she walked to the front door. "I'm sorry sir, it's closing time. We'll be open tomorrow morning at 6 am for all your coffee needs." She winked at Ignis before opening another door beside the entrance. There she removed her apron, grabbed her school bag and school blazer before she opened the front door for Ignis. "Thank you for choosing Hidden Gem Coffee to fuel your coffee addiction."

Ignis grinned, rather uncharacteristically, there was just something about her cheery disposition that was infectious. Giving the older woman a polite bow, he left the shop, hearing Lara say one last goodbye before the door closed leaving them both standing outside. There was a cold chill in the air and Lara donned her school blazer in an effort to keep warm. Without saying anything Lara started walking and Ignis just fell into step beside her. He was still non-the wiser of whereabouts he had walked to and he sort of hoped Lara could help him get to somewhere more familiar.

As they walked, Ignis felt like he was forgetting something. He'd been so uncharacteristically out of sorts today that it bothered him that he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't long though when Ignis suddenly stopped remembering what it was. "We haven't paid." He said finally causing Lara to stop and turn around.

She didn't answer, not a first, only cocked her head to one side with a puzzled look on her face. It was true, Ignis had never stolen anything in his life, yet here he was blatantly walking away from a coffee shop where he had enjoyed a hot cup that he hadn't paid for.

"It's fine," Lara said waving her hand when she finally understood what Ignis had said. "Do you remember when we were at the restaurant I brought you to and Soba, the elderly lady, was showing you the photo album with pictures of the cakes?" Ignis nodded slowly confused as to why the sudden trip down memory lane. "And then Soba's grandson served us Sewer Coffee, you said it tasted like…"

"Brown water," Ignis finished, the memory fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday.

"That's right and we all laughed because you didn't like our coffee."

"That wasn't coffee," Ignis protested and Lara smiled and continued walking. "We still haven't paid," he added following her all the same.

"You said, that what Kai served you wasn't coffee and that you'd take me out for real coffee one day. Well, consider that payment in full." Lara looked over her shoulder and Ignis frowned. He remembered the memory and he remembered how stupid he'd felt afterwards. To him, it had sounded like he'd just asked her out on a date. He'd known her for a couple of hours, but it had just sort of slipped out. It hadn't meant to sound like that at all. He'd meant for it be as friends as a way to show her what actual coffee was. In fact, the coffee and the friendship they had just experienced was exactly what a sixteen-year Ignis had meant when he asked the fifteen-year-old Lara out for coffee. There was still one thing missing.

"I didn't pay."

Lara stopped again and looked at him thoughtfully. "Then we'll just have to do this again won't we?"

"Indeed, we shall," Ignis replied without thinking.

It was a comfortable silence as the two started walking again and when Ignis yawned he didn't try and hide it like he would have done around Noctis or any of the Citadel staff. He thought about Lara's invitation, to have coffee again. It was an interesting concept having a friend and one that Ignis wouldn't mind pursuing, there was, however, the tiny voice in the back of his mind warned him that this sort of friendship would be frowned upon. A friendship could be a huge security risk, she already had him spilling the beans about Noctis' eating habits. What else could she extract from him? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, he was just being silly, Lara wasn't a spy sent from Niflheim to try and dissect him for information about the royal family. Of course, the Citadel might not see it that way.

"Celery," Lara said suddenly, pulling Ignis out of his thoughts. He looked at her questionably. "Celery," she repeated then sighed. "You said your friend won't eat vegetables right? I overheard one of the teachers at school said that she was having the same problem with her kid, and another teacher suggested celery."

"Noct probably wouldn't even try," said Ignis resignedly.

"What if it didn't look like celery? And I'm not saying to chop it up and put it in a stew. Just get some cream cheese, lay it on thick in the groove and then wrap the whole thing in bacon. Just don't tell him until after he's eaten it, a lot of the time people won't eat something because of the thought of it."

"I suppose I could try it. It doesn't even sound that hard to make."

"And it doesn't have to be bacon! Gighee ham, fish, steak, anything that's cut thinly and can be wrapped around." She beamed at him and Ignis pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Reaching into his back pocket he produced the notebook and pen he usually carried around and jotted Lara's suggestion down.

They hadn't stopped walking during this revelation and when they rounded a corner Ignis could pinpoint exactly where they were in the city. He placed his notebook and pen back into his pocket and looked around, taking note of street names and landmarks that could point him back home.

"Well, thanks for walking me home, even if you used it as an excuse to follow me to a more noticeable part of town." Lara grinned and started heading over to the staircase that would take her down to the Refugee Quarters. "Citadel's that way," she pointed over to where Ignis could see the twin towers that lit up the skyline. "Taxi rank is over there," another point, "and Hidden Gem is back that way," a final point back the way they'd come. "I work there most nights. Friday is open mic night, Saturday is poetry readings and Sunday we're closed. If I'm not there I'm probably in the East District library or still at school." She gave a small wave before starting down the stairs.

Ignis raised a hand in return and watched her descend the staircase into the cluttered labyrinth that the locals called the sewers.

Ignis debated whether or not to head back to Noctis' apartment, but decided against it when he realised how late it was. Instead, he headed towards the citadel. His room in the family quarters was still open to him whenever he had to work late, so he'd stay the night there and get up earlier than usual in the morning to journey over to the apartment. His bag and car were still there from when he left in his stubborn state however, he at least had his Citadel ID and key card in his pocket to grant him access. What he didn't have was money for a taxi so he made the journey on foot, quickening his pace in order to get home quicker. As he walked his mind began to wander again. There was still a small part of him that warned him that striking up a friendship with Lara was a bad idea. That the Citadel and his uncle might see it as a way for Lara to climb the social ladder. It was one of the main reason he hadn't told anyone about the last time they'd met.

Insomnia was built upon a hidden social hierarchy and although people were quick to dismiss it there were lots of prejudice towards the refugees and anyone who came from outside of the city walls. Ignis, however, found that he enjoyed Lara's company. He enjoyed listening to her talk it made him feel normal. He'd been brought up near the top of the social ladder, he knew every etiquette rule, every social faux pas and at times it was incredibly stuffy. Noctis had found a friend out of the social hierarchy and had actually flourished from it. Coming out of his shell and even smiling more. Gladiolus didn't really care what other people thought. He'd been brought up in the same social circles as Noctis and Ignis and had a private school upbringing. He even still kept in touch with old school friends. Both of them seemed to relish on their times spent outside of the citadel. However, there was one difference. Lara was a refugee. Noctis' friend Prompto had gained social status due to his adoptive parents. A somewhat unknown child, Prompto's life was a mystery even to those who got paid to do background checks on people. Noctis had put his foot down, if he trusted the boy then so should everyone else. Thus Prompto stayed. Gladiolus' friends all had notable family names as well, after all, one had to in order to go to the private school Gladiolus went to. Ignis didn't even know Lara's last name and that was the beauty of it. So much judging came from one's family name if no-one had family names then everyone would be equal and perhaps the world would be a happier place.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll try not to make this A/N too long... Any way. Welcome! I have literally fallen in love with this fandom and these boys. I'm obsessed. The other day I spent 5 hours crawling through Pitioss Ruins just because I wanted to. I'm 3 trophies away from getting the platinum on this thing and I literally cannot wait for Episode Ignis. I haven't been these enamoured with a game since FFX and FFX-2. Which brings us to this fic. I'm trying something a little different here. Actually writing it in the POV of a canon character instead of my OC. I'm up for the challenge though so please pardon me if things seem a little OOC. So please sit back, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Definitely, can be classed as Canon (for now at least Episode Ignis could change everything). And of course spoilers for everything in the universe. Brotherhood, Kingsglaive (I honestly do not know what I would do if Netflix gets rid of Kingsglaive, I literally watch scenes from it every day just to check a detail or a fact), the game all 14 (15) Chapters and the DLC Episodes. We're following Ignis here to fasten your seatbelt because we're in for a bumpy ride!


	2. Chapter 2

"Specs? Hey, Specs!" Noctis grabbed a pillow from the couch and prepared to throw it. "Ignis!" He called once more.

Ignis looked up from where he had been washing up. He frowned when he saw Noctis, lounging on the couch poised with a pillow.

"Really now, there's no need to shout. I'm right here. Alternatively, you could get up and come to me," he raised an eyebrow at the pillow Noctis had in his hand and the teen lowered it sheepishly.

"Well if you maybe answered the first time I called your name, then I wouldn't have needed to shout," the Prince huffed. He stood up and walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the living area.

"My apologies then," Ignis said returning to the stubborn pot he was cleaning. "What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"I was just asking if you are alright. You've been distracted lately," Noctis' eyes darkened. "Is there something I need to know, about the kingdom I mean?"

"Everything you need to know is in the reports I dutifully write out for you every time I'm in a meeting. Rest assured if there was anything it would be in there."

"Ugh," Noctis leant against the back of one of the chairs around the dining table. "What's wrong with just telling me what's in the reports."

"Would you listen to me?" Ignis asked.

Noctis thought about it for a while then shook his head. "Probably not," he answered, lowing his head and kicking his feet.

"As I thought." Ignis returned to the washing up, the only noise in the apartment was the sound of Noctis' slipper being dragged across the floor as he kicked.

"Is this still about the vegetables? Because I ate the celery!" Noctis asked suddenly. Ignis glanced at him, a questionable look on his face. He had never actually told him what was in the Bacon Parcels as he had dubbed them. "Prompto told me. You put them in my lunch on Tuesday remember. Prompto tried one and was like 'Dude you're eating a vegetable!' I was angry at first, but then I realised that I did actually like them, even if you did trick me into eating them." Noctis shrugged.

He should have known Noctis would have shared his lunch with Prompto. He also should have known that he wouldn't have been able to withhold the fact that Noctis had been eating a vegetable for too long. He had made the bacon parcels the day after Lara had told him of it and Ignis had been surprised to see that it had worked. Noctis had been suspicious of them at first but after trying another, and then another he decided that they weren't too bad and that Ignis could make them again. They weren't exactly a filling meal though, more like a little hors d'oeuvre and so Ignis had started slipping them into the Prince's lunch box as a snack.

"My apologies for tricking you into eating a healthy, balanced meal."

Noctis grinned in victory and went to sit back on the couch happy with a job well done and leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts.

Had Ignis been distracted? He hadn't noticed if he had. He never missed a word during a meeting, never had to ask for clarification, was never late. In fact, Ignis didn't think he'd been acting any different to how he normally acted. Then again Noctis had said that he'd been calling his name. Ignis did admit that there was something therapeutic about doing household chores. Washing up, cooking, even sewing. It gave him time to de-compartmentalise everything that had gone on in the day. Mentally filing it away for when he needed it again. Ignis frowned. Today was a Saturday, there hadn't been any meetings. If anything it had been a rather ordinary day. Tutoring Noctis, meal planning, before heading back home for his own lunch and a bit of reading. Now he was back at Noctis' washing up after the prince's attempts to make his lunch before he started on dinner. A fairly normal Saturday. What had made him zone out and not hear his prince's call?

Lara. He'd been thinking about Lara and how he hadn't seen her in over a week. He'd been busy and hadn't been down in that area of town. He kept meaning to, even if it was only to share in the success of celery, but every time he had made plans to go down something came up; Noctis needed something or there was an emergency meeting.

"Oh for the love of… Ignis!"

Ignis looked up again, Noctis was standing right in front of waving a phone in front of his face. Maybe he was distracted. Smiling his thanks he took the phone from Noctis and went into the hall to answer it. He could feel Noctis' eye burning a hole into his back as he left.

"Scientia."

"The council has called a meeting tomorrow, 8 am." It was his uncle, and Ignis frowned. A meeting at 8 am on a Sunday could only mean bad news. "Bring Noctis."

Ignis raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Only answered that he understood before hanging up the phone. Placing the phone in his pocket he walked back into the living room to find Noctis furiously typing on his phone, he looked up briefly, concern in his eyes, before he returned to his phone.

"What did your uncle want?" He asked, still focused on the screen.

"Emergency meeting tomorrow at 8 am," Ignis replied. Returning to the sink, he grimaced to find the water cold, and the pan still not any cleaner than when he had started. He really had been distracted.

"Poor you," Noctis muttered, not bothering to hide his grin.

"Poor us you mean," Ignis said, emptying the sink and refilling it, watching Noctis as the grin slowly fell from his face.

"But it's a Sunday!" He complained, his phone fell from his grasp and Ignis flinched as the phone hit the hardwood floor. That was his third phone this month and Ignis didn't fancy going to the Chamberlain asking for a fourth.

"The Empire awaiteth no man," Ignis quoted and Noctis groaned. Picking up his phone he got up and went to leave. Probably to go to his room and call Prompto, but he stopped at the door. He turned slowly to face Ignis, his phone still clutched in his hands and a mischievous look on his face.

"I'll go to this meeting if you tell me what has you so distracted."

Ignis smiled. His prince was learning, quid pro quo was an excellent negotiation technique and whilst Ignis was slightly annoyed that Noctis was using it on him, he was still proud that he would at least try and get a compromise instead of flat out refusing to go. They both knew however that Noctis would still be going to the meeting whether Ignis told him the truth or not, but still, Ignis decided to humour him.

"I'm just tired," Ignis admitted taking off his glasses. He placed them on the counter and used his free hand to rub his eyes. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't what had him so distracted. Ignis was quite often tired, he practically worked 24/7 and could function on little to no sleep.

Noctis' face softened. "When was the last time you had a day off."

"When was the last time you had a day off?" Ignis retorted and Noctis shrugged.

"I can look after myself."

"Cook, clean, schoolwork and attend all the meetings you're supposed to?" Noctis shrugged again, it didn't sound too hard. Ignis sighed. "I have to come round a whole 2 hours before we leave anywhere just to make sure you're actually awake. I know, High School is hard and I can't possibly know what you're going through." He added when Noctis looked about ready to defend his sleeping habits. "Maybe I'll plan a day off during the summer…" he muttered but Noctis heard him and smiled.

"You deserve it. Have I told you thanks lately? You don't have to do all this, but you do and I'm grateful."

Ignis stared at him. That was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to him. Then he realised what his prince was trying to do.

"I'll call you at 6 am to make sure you're up. I'll be here at 7 and we'll leave by 7.30 am."

Noctis grinned guiltily. "Ah well, it was worth a try." He turned to leave and Ignis could hear the door to his room open. "I still meant every word though." He yelled from down the hallway before closing the door to his room and Ignis smiled.

* * *

Another week flew by and still, Ignis didn't have any time to go get coffee. Which was a shame as the coffee he drank at home, or at the office, or even the emergency stock he kept at Noctis' didn't even compare to the coffee he'd had over two weeks ago. There was something different about coffee shop coffee, _or maybe_ , a little voice kept telling him, _that it was the fact that Lara had made it_.

Friday night saw him as usual at Noctis'. Cooking. Prompto was round and the two of them had a stack of video games and movies to watch. They were also planning for the summer holidays that were due to start at the end of next week. Prompto's days would be filled with running and picture taking. Probably at the same time if he could manage it. Noctis', to his utter disgust, would be at the Citadel attending meetings, training with Gladiolus and learning about the kingdom. He was, understandably, rather annoyed at it all.

Noctis' phone went off, and without removing his hands from the video game controller he glanced down at it. "Ah, Gladio's coming over. He got the evening off."

Ignis let out an audible sigh. He'd just put the dinner in the oven and he'd only brought ingredients for three. "He'll be staying for dinner I presume?"

Noctis hummed in agreement, his eyes focused on the game. Prompto sat beside him, button mashing and squealing when something jumped out at him.

"Then I best head to the store."

Noctis paused the game and turned to look at him. "He can have yours."

"And what should I eat?"

Noctis shrugged and returned to the game. Hitting the pause button again, causing Prompto to squeal in dismay, he'd taken the rest bite to massage his wrists and wasn't ready to restart. "What ever you make yourself. I'm giving you the evening off."

Ignis stared at the young prince, mouth slightly open. It wasn't as if tonight was going to be particularly challenging. Dinner and then movies. He'd was going to work on some paperwork whilst the movie was on, as background noise. The paperwork was all for Noctis anyway. The round ended and Prompto sighed, dropping the controller and leaning back on the couch, sucking his thumb to allow the feeling to return to it after mashing buttons. Noctis stood up and stretched.

"Gladio's coming over, we can manage without you. He can be our adult supervision…"

The door buzzed as a warning before whoever it was, let himself in. Carrying four pizza boxes and a carrier bag full of crisps, chocolates and popcorn was Gladiolus. He'd opened the door with his elbow, and awkwardly entered whilst balancing everything on top of the pizza boxes. He saw Prompto and Noctis first and grinned. "Dinner's ready!" He spotted Ignis when he placed his bounty on the dining table. He glanced up at him, a slight blush forming on his face, before looking down at the pizza then over at Noctis. "I thought he wasn't going to be here."

"He's just leaving," Noctis replied.

"He can still hear you," Ignis said scowling. The oven also chose that moment to buzz, signalling that the pasta bake he was cooking was ready.

Noctis walked over and started pulling down bowls and plates from the cupboards. "If you leave it on the side, we can still eat it." He said over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple of glasses. "It smells amazing."

"No it's fine," Ignis sighed. He took the pasta bake out of the oven and set it on the side to cool. Whilst it was cooling he grabbed a couple of plastic tubs and started transferring the bake over. Once done he wrote heating instructions on the lid and placed it in the fridge. The other tub, a smaller one with one portion, was left out on the side.

"You're more than welcome to stay…" Prompto started but Noctis cut him off with a glare.

"As long as you don't do any paperwork or anything that counts as your duty," he finished. "If you stay, you're here as our friend, not as my advisor."

Ignis readjusted his glasses and stifled a yawn.

"However," Noctis added peering concernedly at Ignis. "I do suggest you get some sleep. Gladio has already agreed to cancel training tomorrow as long as we go running." He shuddered at this, ignoring the high-five Prompto and Gladio gave each other behind his back. "So, therefore, the night is yours, do with it as you will!"

Ignis had too much work to do to go to bed early. It was only 8 pm. He also knew that the three of them wouldn't let him anywhere near his bag if he did stay. Defeated he picked up the tub of pasta bake and headed towards the door. He did feel slightly rejected, however, he forced himself to remember that Noctis was trying to look out for him, in his own way.

He sat down on the step in the shoe well to put his shoes on. The tub containing his dinner sat on the cabinet next to his bag. Footsteps sounded behind him, but he didn't move, didn't look, too focused on his shoes.

"Are you alright?" it was Gladiolus and when Ignis stood up to face him. He saw a concerned face that matched Noctis'. "You've been distracted lately."

"I'm fine," Ignis waved off the question with his hand. Grabbing his dinner and bag he turned back to the door.

"When can we meet them?" Ignis froze.

"What makes you say that," he said a little too quickly.

Gladiolus leaned against the cupboard, arms crossed, a knowing look plastered on his face. "Usually when one is so distracted, one is thinking about someone else."

"Rest assured, I have other things on my mind than coupling up with someone. For example," he added when Gladiolus just stared at him. "Did you know that Coernix gas prices in the Outlands have skyrocketed since the introduction of Fort Vaullerey in the south of Cleigne, because of this, lots more people are petitioning for entrance into Insomnia just for cheaper gas prices, thus due to demand our gas prices have had to increase."

Gladiolus held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, you're thinking of gas prices and whatever. You don't have a secret someone on the side and you're not hiding anything from your friends."

Ignis' face softened. They were concerned about him and he was flattered, but they needn't be. He was fine, he was tired and suffering from a small caffeine withdrawal, nothing he couldn't handle and he told Gladiolus as much.

Gladiolus pursed his lips and was about to say something more when a shout from the living area called him back.

"Yo, dude! You make a great punching bag when you're standing still…" Gladiolus grimaced as the two younger ones beat up his on screen character.

"You can talk to us you know, don't try and do everything yourself," he added. He raised a hand in farewell before turning back down the hall.

Ignis stared at him, touched by the words his friend had said. He shook his head as Gladiolus reached the other two, the sounds of them bantering drowning out the sounds of the game. Turning back to the door, he double checked he had everything before stepping out into the hall. He wouldn't have been able to get work done with all the racket they were making anyway.

* * *

He was still sitting in his car, he'd parked down the road from the coffee shop but hadn't made up his mind to go in yet. He hadn't even planned to be here, it just sort of happened.

He had gotten home, reheated his dinner and was about to settle down with his paperwork when Noctis called. It was like he knew what Ignis was doing and had called to make him stop. Guilty and slightly peeved about being chastised by a boy almost two years his junior he had finished his dinner and drove over to the coffee shop. If Noctis wasn't going to allow him to do the work he needed to do, then he might as well take the opportunity and pay Lara back for the coffee. That's if she was even working.

Finally, he got out the car, locked it and walked down the road to the coffee shop. Even if she wasn't working, he decided, he would still be able to get a mug of that coffee he'd been craving so much.

The shop was packed, it was 9.30 on a Friday night and there didn't seem to be any place to move, let alone sit and enjoy a coffee. From the door, he could see the line of customers all ordering coffee. Four girls standing behind the counter seemed to be handling the busy time like professionals. A production line of efficiency. One took the orders, whilst two completed the orders and got the food, before handing it over to the final girl to hand out to the customer. Once a customer had been served they moved out the way and into the crowd of people gathering around the stage. Another female was there and Ignis recognised her as the middle-aged blonde woman who had closed up shop the last time he was here. She must be the proprietor and was sitting on the edge of the stage, writing furiously when people came up to her. It was like they were signing up for something. The crowd surged as the line moved and Ignis moved out of the way and into a corner to watch.

He was closer to the counter now and could see that the fourth girl, the one handing out the orders was Lara, her voice strong enough to carry over the noise of the customers, calling out orders and answering the questions that came her way. He became intrigued by the way the four of them worked together, never faltering, never stopping. It was like a dance, a well-timed dance. It reminded him of sparring with Gladio and Noctis, the way they trained together, the way Noctis was attempting the link up their strikes, use each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was fascinating to watch and all too soon it was over.

"Alright you lot, listen up!" The noise died down and everyone turned to face the woman now standing on the stage. Ignis could see Lara and her co-workers relax, the madness was over. For now. "For those of you, who don't know me. I'm Mariya. I own this place and tonight is, of course, Open Mic Night. If you came here for coffee and chats then I apologise but this is the wrong day for that." The crowd laugh and Ignis caught Mariya's eyes. She had recognised him. He shuffled ever so slightly, through the crowd of people over to the counter. He was here for coffee, and if he could talk to Lara for a couple of minutes then it was a bonus.

It wasn't until he went to pick up the coffee order that Lara realised he was there.

"Oh hey."

The crowd cheered at that point and Mariya jumped off the stage, leaving room for the first volunteer. A guitar chord struck up and acoustic music filled the shop. "Good job ladies, as always," Mariya said coming round the back of the counter and congratulating her team. "We probably have about 45 minutes of downtime before they start wanting more coffee. So we'll do the breaks as we normally do, staggered by fifteen minutes when the first person comes back third goes. Those not on break can refill the coffee and pastries." They all nodded and Ignis tried to look pointedly at one of the coffees. Trying to convey that one of them was for her. Mariya was the one who spoke up. "Seen as tall, blonde and handsome is here to see Lara, shall we let her break first?"

Ignis didn't know who blushed more. Lara or himself.

"You guys know he's a childhood friend right, we've known each other years…" Lara said quickly. An extension of the truth, a clever one at that.

"Sure, and only people who say something that quick has something to hide." One of her co-workers said, older than both Lara and Ignis, with long red hair. If it was possible Lara would have blushed even more.

"Come on," she muttered touching Ignis' arm as she left the counter and pushed her way through the crowd to get to the door. Ignis grabbed the coffees and left as well.

"Sorry about them," Lara said once they were both outside. "Mariya was really curious about you and what you were doing here so late and then, of course, we both walked home in the same direction," She sighed and shook her head. "The other's found out and well, typical females all they want in the gossip. They don't know who you are though if anything they believe that you're a childhood friend and that we met in middle school."

Ignis didn't quite know what to say, instead, he held out one of the two coffees. "As promised. Sorry, it took so long."

Lara took the to-go cup gratefully, cradling it in her hands she motioned across the road with her head. "There's a park a couple of blocks down, well lit, with benches and a pond. Do you want to sit and chat? I would offer back in there, but it's open mic night…"

"The park is fine," Ignis said and together they crossed the road and started walking towards the park. "I hadn't realised open mic nights could be so popular."

"Second Friday of every month, Mariya's husband brings some of his co-workers to the shop. He's a producer and his company is always looking for new talent, everyone shows up in the hopes they'll get noticed."

Ignis nodded. He'd heard about establishments like this from Prompto, he often frequented them to take photos for up and coming artists to use for publicity and spoke highly of them. Ignis also thought highly of them. It was nice to see the community bonding over a common interest, many music producers seemed to look beyond birth and city status, favouring talent instead. The public didn't need to know if a singer was from Galahd, Niflheim or Insomnia, just as long as they could sing.

"How'd the celery parcels go?"

"He ate them," Ignis admitted with a smile. "He then found out what they were and still wants to eat them."

"That's good then!"

Ignis murmured noncommittally. "One vegetable does not a balanced meal make."

"True enough, but you'll get there."

They had reached the park by this point and Lara veered off slightly, leading the way down a well-used runners path to a small lake. At the opposite side, Ignis could see a small fishing jetty and a little shack that no doubt sold lures and other supplies. Lara led the way to a bench, nestled in the trees but still visible from the main path. Ducks and other fowl could be heard down on the lake.

"I used to come here all the time when I first got here," Lara said softly looking out onto the lake.

"Remind you of home?"

"Not really, it was quiet. I was so confused and lost, that coming here, to this small haven in a bustling city gave me a chance to think. If you go deep enough into the trees you can't see the street lights. You still can't see the stars because of pollution, but it was dark I liked. The sense of being alone." Ignis stared at her then, her deep reveal confused him. He'd lived in the city all his life, and most of that was spent at the citadel. There wasn't really a time where he was alone or that he was truly in the dark. She looked so distant as she looked up into the night sky. He followed suit, looking up. The sun had set a while ago, but there was still an orange glow in the sky, the light pollution that marred the night sky from its beauty.

He turned back to her a question on his lips when she brought her head down and looked him in the eyes a soft smile, eyes like pools of water. "Enough about me, I do a lot of talking. Tell me something."

Ignis frowned, his question fading away. "Like what?"

Lara shrugged. "Anything that you can I suppose. About you, how did you become a royal advisor?"

Ignis took another sip of coffee. There couldn't be any harm in telling her that, so he did. He carefully explained how it was a position of lineage. That his family had served the royal family for generations. It was a mantle, passed down from uncle to nephew, or niece. Any siblings were left to carry on the legacy, the eldest only had time to serve, with no distractions.

"So you have siblings?" Lara asked after Ignis had gone silent, she had listened with rapt attention, never interrupting, never faltering, just listening. His silence spurred her question.

"No, my father left shortly after I was born." Lara went silent again and Ignis continued. "It was an arranged marriage, as is the majority in our family. He loved another and was forced to marry my mother, he took her name as is custom but shortly after I was born, he left." He'd never told anyone that, not Gladiolus and definitely not Noctis. "My mother was heart broken but stayed strong for me. When I was six I left for the citadel and she moved on." He paused and took another sip of his coffee. He was the last Scientia, his family was one of the oldest families in Lucis, as long as there has been a Ruler there has been an Amicitia as his shield and a Scientia as his advisor.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ignis said, and it was. He'd long ago mourned the loss of both his parents and the fate of his family.

He looked at her, expecting her to be full of sympathy, instead, he was surprised to see understanding etched onto her face. Then he remembered something she'd said two years ago.

My father died before I was born, doing what was right. My mother died when I was nine, we were leaving Accordo, sailing to Lucis…

Of course, she'd understood, she'd lost her parents at a young age too. She smiled then and turned back to the lake. Ignis turned back to his coffee.

"If you weren't destined to be a royal advisor what would have wanted to do with your life?"

The change of subject was so sudden, so unexpected and so ridiculous that it made Ignis laugh.

"I've been training for this my whole life…"

"Humour me."

Ignis sighed and looked back at her, what would he have wanted? To open a restaurant? That was now though, a small pipe dream in a future that will never be. When he was younger though he didn't have the penchant for cooking as he did now. A restaurant owner probably would have never crossed his mind. He thought back to his childhood, memories flashed by, snatches of conversations or images he'd seen in photographs.

"When I was two I wanted to be a vet," he said finally remembering a picture of himself surrounded by plush toys and a first aid kit. He grew out of that phase though. "When I was three I wanted to be an archaeologist, four I wanted to be Cherry the Crimson Chocobo, five I wanted to be in the play; "I Want to Be Your Canary" and when I was six…"

Lara let out a loud laugh, before stifling it with her hand.

"I'm sorry, no please go on…" she gasped, smiling and Ignis blushed, that was probably the most in depth about his childhood he'd ever gone. Then again no-one had ever asked that question before.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, my childhood dream is definitely mundane compared to you and your active childish imaginations." She replied still giggling.

"Oh, no desires to be Cherry the Crimson Chocobo then?"

"Most definitely not," and Ignis was surprised to see she even shuddered at the thought. "My mother was a medical practitioner based out of Lestallum for a while, she helped the hunters and those hurt by daemons or the wildlife, and she also helped the royal soldiers during their fight against the Empire. It's how she met my dad, he was an archer in the royal army. As I grew up she told me stories of her travels and how she'd helped so many people and so I decided I wanted to do that too."

"Honourable," Ignis commented with a nod and Lara grinned.

"Yeah, Crown City University isn't easy to get into though, so I might end up going back to Accordo."

Ignis turned away to stare at the lake, his coffee finished. For some reason, he felt sad to think that Lara might leave Insomnia and return to Accordo. He was enjoying himself, despite the fact that he indulged his childhood fantasies to her.

"Are you going to try though?"

"I sort of owe it to myself to try," she said and Ignis felt relieved. "Plus my mother left Altissa for a reason…" her train of thought was interrupted by a low beeping noise coming from Ignis' pocket. He grimaced and pulled out his phone. Gladiolus. He got up and walked towards the lake shore before answering.

"If I was a fire extinguisher where would I be hiding?" Ignis started to panic, an internal struggle as various scenarios crept up into his head. Was Noctis alright? Gladiolus seemed to be able to read his thoughts. "Noct is fine," he soothed and from his end of the phone, Ignis could hear Prompto's voice getting higher as he panicked more. "We wanted more pizza but it was cold and wrapped in tin-foil that we just decided to microwave it," Ignis groaned knowing exactly what was coming next. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Lara's, accompanied by her concerned face. He looked at her forlornly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Noct and Prompto are filling a bucketful of water, but there has to be an extinguisher somewhere…"

"Oh for love of… no water Gladio, that's an electrical fire do you wish to kill everyone?" Ignis sighed. "Switch off and unplug the appliance and the other appliances around…"

"I'm not stupid Iggy, I know to turn off the appliances…" Ignis stopped himself from making a scathing remark. This was not the time, instead, he started walking back up the path before heading towards the main road. He could hear Lara fall into step behind him.

"There should be a fire blanket in the bottom drawer underneath the oven or a fire extinguisher in the cupboard in the hall." Gladiolus barked some orders and the was a scrabbling as either Prompto or Noctis attempted to find the fire extinguisher. "Listen I'm on my way, if you can't extinguish it within five minutes, or it starts to spread call the brigade then call Cor and your father…"

"I'm not telling my dad about this…"

"Chain of command Gladio! You've endangered the prince…" Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose again, before breathing slowly in an attempt to quell his anger. "Listen, I will be there as soon as I can, just remember to point the extinguisher at the base…"

"I know Iggy!" Gladiolus' voice had a tinge of panic through it and Ignis could understand. He was the prince's shield meant to protect him from anyone who tried to harm him, protecting him from something as mundane as a microwave fire wasn't high on his training list. It was all common sense. That was what Ignis was for. He glanced at the concerned Lara walking beside him, _Sorry,_ he mouthed and Lara shook her head.

 _It's fine,_ she mouthed back. _They'll be fine._

They reached the road and Ignis quickened his pace. His mind analysing and preparing for all strategies. Gladiolus was still on the phone giving him a run down of what was happening. Reaching his car took no time at all and he was soon in the front seat, switching his phone to hands-free and switching on the engine. Lara bent down to speak to him through the window.

"Thanks, for the coffees," she added quietly. Ignis must have given her a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm always on call. I'll call you and let you know how it went…"

Lara looked about ready to say something, but Ignis, too worked up in what was happing on the other end of the phone had already started pulling away. Lara stepped back onto the pavement and gave a soft wave.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So this is my head-canon for the Scientia family. I've tossed and turned about having him from somewhere else, then I read a fanfic where his accent is based on his elocution lessons and it sort of stayed in my head. An early draft of this conversation (or possibly the draft on when these 2 actually meet) has Lara trying to guess where he's from and I throw in a Spira or a Baron lol. Anyway, a generation of Scientia's has been my head-canon since I found out about Ignis' uncle. Whom - when we meet him in a couple of chapters (or next chapter) I've called Stupeo - which may sound dumb but is actually an early draft of Ignis' middle name from Versus XIII days (I think - I found it on the ffwiki lol) and it only makes sense that Ignis shares a name with an uncle. Another head-canon of mine is the introduction of a sister for Ignis - called Aqua (Fire and Water seemed fitting). Anyway, she's either a twin (younger by 4 minutes) or in between Iris and Noctis in age. She hates the role that she has and rebels against the fact that her family wants her to marry for convenience and not love. Anyway… thanks for listening to me babble on about head-canons, and of course for reading my story.

Also, in case you're curious - my beta-readers are my sister - to whom I read the story aloud to and make changes as I go and the free version of Grammarly which helps me get over my comma addiction. Anything else is my own fault and I apologise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis had arrived back at the apartment, expecting to see all sorts of emergency services, lights blaring, even the press and had prepared a few statements in case he was accosted as he entered the building. Instead, the building was quiet, no sign of emergency services, no press and no fire. The building looked exactly as he'd left it, with the addition of an unmarked black van in the parking garage. He'd swiped his key card in the elevator to give him priority and headed straight up to the prince's floor. A guard gave him access to the apartment and when he entered, everything again was calm. Calmer than it had sounded on the phone at any rate. Gladiolus had hung up the phone a while back in order to follow the chain of command and call the right people. That was who had brought the unmarked van and why there was a guard posted out side Noctis' apartment.

Entering the living room was a different story, the whole apartment was in darkness, lit only by the regulation clothing light, all Crownsguard had on their uniforms. There were also a couple of battery operated lanterns dotted around, but no open flames. A couple of men were in the kitchen looking at the microwave, Ignis recognised them as Citadel Maintenance, and a few other Crownsguard were dotted around. Out on the balcony, Ignis could see Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia with Gladiolus having a heated discussion. Noctis was on the couch, a lone Citadel Medic, checking him over and wrapping a bandage around his hand. The prince grimaced when he saw Ignis walking towards him.

"It was just a little fire…" he started to explain when the balcony door opened and Cor stuck his head out.

"Ignis." It was an order to join them out there. Placing his bag next to the couch and placing a hand on Noctis' shoulder as a gesture of support he joined the group on the balcony.

Gladiolus looked up slightly when Ignis joined them, his eyes full of guilt and dejection before he lowered them to the ground again.

"I'd like to believe I raised you better," Clarus was saying, the dejected look in his son's eyes all too apparent now that Ignis could hear what was happening. "I'd like to believe that hidden in that huge head of yours that there is actually a brain with an ounce of common sense…"

"Clarus," Cor placed a hand on the older man' shoulder. "Conflict of Interest, allow me to deal with this as their Commander."

Clarus nodded. "Rest assured son, the marshal may be your commander, however, I am still your father. This is not over."

Gladiolus raised his head to salute, Ignis doing the same. They were in this as Crownsguard, Ignis having been sworn in just a couple of months ago and Gladiolus last year.

"Where were you?" The question was directed at Ignis.

"Getting coffee," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Ignis didn't know how his commander would react to hear he was out with a civilian when his number one priority and duty was in danger. This is why distractions were frowned upon.

"Getting coffee," Cor repeated an eyebrow raised. "Leaving your charge unattended…"

"With all due respect Marshall," Gladiolus spoke up, even raised his head to lock eyes with Cor. "Ignis is Noctis' advisor, not his babysitter. Noctis moved out of the Citadel to prove his independence. What happened in there, could have happened to anyone. He gave Ignis the night off, I was here off-duty and as a friend. His Highness doesn't need someone with him 24 hours, Bahamut forbids we even try, he'd throw a fit."

"So what are you saying?" Cor asked, full attention now on Gladiolus.

"What I'm saying sir," Gladiolus stood up straight, hands clasped behind his back. "Is that Ignis isn't to blame, we gave him the night off, he needed it. Ignis wasn't at fault if anyone is I am because I panicked. I didn't have a clear enough head to think logically and solve this problem before it got out of hand. I'm sorry." He bowed then, deep and meaningful.

"Is this true?" Cor asked Ignis and whilst Ignis was still unclear of all that had transpired, there was truth in what Gladiolus had said.

"The prince had granted me an evening of leave. Yes."

"Very well," Cor turned back to Gladiolus. "I have some extra recruits who need additional one-on-one training. Every morning for the next month you will be with training with them. On top of your usual training. Then every evening for the next two months you can help me run remedial training sessions."

"Yes, sir."

"Of course that's just from a Crownsguard point of view, hopefully, what your father has in mind won't clash too much." Gladiolus hung his head and muttered something under his breath. Cor chose to ignore the comment, instead, he turned to regard Ignis.

"You should get some rest, never mind fuelling your unhealthy coffee addiction, sleep is important too."

"Yes, sir."

He placed a hand on both of his young subordinate's shoulders before leaving the balcony and joining Clarus inside. Ignis and Gladiolus stayed outside, watching the city skyline. The balcony door slide open once more behind them, neither of them moved as Noctis joined them, wedging himself between them. His shield on his left, his right-hand man on his right.

"It could have been worse you know," he piped up, and Ignis looked down at him. He was sixteen but at that moment he looked like he was seven and the three of them had just been reprimanded for sneaking out onto the roof again.

"What actually happened?" Ignis finally asked, wanting to piece everything together and hopefully now that Gladiolus was calmer he get some actual answers for once.

Gladiolus and Noctis shared a look before Noctis started explaining.

"Prompto got hungry, but he has a thing about cold pizza. So he decided to heat it up in the microwave, only he'd left it in the foil we'd wrapped it into to keep it fresh and the fire started. Prompto started panicking tried to stop the microwave but couldn't. Gladio got a broom and managed to unplug it but the fire was still there so that's when he called you. Afterwards, we tried to cut the power from the mains just to ensure nothing else was going to electrocute us, only we accidentally blew a fuse whilst doing it."

"That kid is one heck of a worrier, between his panicked screams and the blue flames in the microwave, I think that's where I lost my head and couldn't focus. I didn't have time to calm him down and ensure the safety of Noctis. I…" Gladiolus paused struggling to find the words to say. "I froze and I failed in my duty to protect Noct."

Noctis waved his bandaged hand around. "No harm no foul," he said but Ignis reached out to take his hand a frown forming as he inspected the bandages.

"What happened?"

"Well when the lights went out, Prompto panicked again, and we bumped into each other. I fell backwards onto the glass table, shattered it and sliced my hand on the glass. It wasn't deep, the medic said I was lucky that it didn't go deeper. Ointment and bandage, if it seems deep and hurts tomorrow then I can take a potion."

Prompto again, Ignis couldn't help but wonder if Prompto was going to be the death of them.

"Where is Prompto?"

"Dustin took him home, poor thing was like a rabbit caught in headlights. I'll be surprised if he wants to come back after what happened," said Gladiolus and Noctis looked up at him in alarm.

"Don't say that he's my only friend!"

"And what are we chopped liver?" Gladiolus said punching his prince in the shoulder.

"No, my dad just pays you to hang out with me, Prompto actually _wants_ to hang out with me."

Ignis and Gladiolus didn't say anything, merely looked at each other. Noctis did have a point, would all three of them have been friends if they weren't all forced together due to tradition?

"Urgh, dad's waiting for me," Gladiolus said after a knock on the balcony window forced them all to look inside. "Right Noct. See you Monday after school. Ignis…" Ignis looked up expectantly. "I hope the coffee was worth it."

Ignis just smiled allowing Gladiolus to think what he will, however, he was too distracted to notice and instead waved bye to them both before joining his father inside. Clarus took one look at his son, before breezing out of the apartment, Gladiolus followed forlornly after him.

"I hope Clarus isn't too harsh on Gladio," Noctis said as the two of them returned to the apartment. The maintenance men had finished with the microwave and the other electricals and made a call for the main power to get switched back on, the room was suddenly flushed with light and all the automatic flashlights switched off. "Did you really go out for coffee?"

"Yes, I did."

"When I said get out the house, I thought you'd go clubbing or to a bar with someone."

"I happen to like coffee."

"Yeah, I know… but…" Noctis sighed. "At least you weren't sitting at your desk working. That's what matters."

Ignis smiled, Noctis may be stubborn and moody sometimes, but his heart was in the right place.

"Let's deal with this mess tomorrow, shall we? I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Prompto, make sure he's okay."

"A sound idea, I'll be around at say 11?"

"That's late…. I mean sure that's fine with me." Ignis chuckled as Noctis realised he was going to get a lie-in after all.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had gone pretty quickly, Saturday had seen Ignis and Noctis cleaning the apartment and reviewing reports. Which left Sunday as a day for Noctis and Prompto to veg out in front of Noctis' video game systems.

Sunday also brought Ignis back to Hidden Gem, and whilst a small part of his brain knew that the shop was closed on Sundays he still made the trip in an attempt to see Lara. He was frustrated with himself, he couldn't be distracted, he couldn't have anything that might stop him from his duty. However, he couldn't stop seeing Lara, she was just so normal. Something Noctis said on Friday night had stuck with him.

' _No, my dad just pays you to hang out with me, Prompto actually wants to hang out with me.'_ Whilst he and Gladiolus had become friends over the years they'd been working together, it was no secret that they probably wouldn't have become friends if either one of them was in a different line of duty. Their paths probably would never have crossed or if they had they would have just been polite, not struck up the friendship they have today. The friendship that Noctis and Prompto had was different than anything they could offer and in a way, Ignis was jealous of that. So when he'd bumped into Lara, either by fate or coincidence and she wanted to spend time with him, he felt reluctant to let it go. All his life he'd been forced to rub shoulders with people, to befriend them as a way of getting on their good side. Lara just wanted to be friends with him, not because of his ties to the royal family but, and Ignis was speculating now because she liked him as him.

Ignis also found it worked the other way as well as he wanted to learn more about Lara, the more time he spent with her, the more time he thought about her, the more he realised that maybe, just maybe, that Gladiolus was right.

"Is your coffee addiction that bad that you try and sneak some on the day that we're closed?" a voice from behind him snapped him out of his musing. "Or is your addiction not with our coffee but instead with one of my employees?"

Ignis blushed, he was doing that a lot lately and reminded himself to try and keep his emotions in check. Mariya was standing before him, hands on her hips, a small dog sniffed around his shoes.

"I told Lara I would call her, then I realised I didn't have her number…"

"I can't give out my employees personal information, even if you are cute."

"No, of course, I knew that," and Ignis did, he didn't mean that he'd wanted Mariya to divulge that information, he was just here on the off-chance he could see her in person. That maybe she would walk past randomly on her way out, or that she might have been at the park. She mentioned she used to spend time there. Mariya seemed to take pity on him.

"If you leave a note, I can make sure she get's it. She switching to early shifts this week as she has some exams coming up and wants to study in the evening. Then of course next week is the summer so no doubt she'll be here every day."

Ignis took his notebook out of his back pocket and scribbled a quick note. Just his number and an apology for not contacting sooner. Mariya took it and tucked it into her back pocket.

"Thank you," Ignis said and turned to leave.

"Hey," he turned back to find Mariya staring at him, an unknown emotion in her eyes. "I'm not sure what your intentions are with Lara, or where this relationship is going but I feel it's my duty to warn you. She's had a hard early life and it's not been easy for her growing up in a place like this with all the prejudice and hostility the refugee's get, especially without anyone to help her."

"I understand and can assure you that intentions are honourable. Lara is a friend, she helped me immensely in the past and I want to repay her."

Mariya pursed her lips. "How old are you?"

"18," Ignis was only a little confused by her question.

"Still a kid then, you look older though," this was said under her breath and Ignis got the feeling it wasn't directed at him. "Just be careful alright, there's a lot of people out there who can and will hurt you if you do anything to Lara."

"I understand."

"Good, now go fuel your coffee addiction somewhere else. Sundays are a day of rest to some people but I'll make sure Lara get's your message."

"I appreciate that," and Ignis watched as Mariya, picked up the small dog from where it had curled around Ignis' legs and walked away.

* * *

Ignis had heard nothing from Lara until late on Monday evening. He'd just returned to his own apartment after dropping off a stack of reports for Noctis when his phone had rung. Not recognising the number he didn't answer it at first, deciding to instead see if they left a message. A message wasn't left and so Ignis dismissed it as a wrong number until they called back some ten minutes later.

With a frown on his face, he picked up his phone and let the internal software locate where the number was coming from. A payphone on the corner of East Hill and Founder's Boulevard. He was dubious, but this was the second time this pay phone had called him, the only reason he had to answer it was if it was Lara. She was the only one he'd given his number to and even then he didn't give it directly to her. Ready to hang up in case it was someone wanting information on Noctis, Ignis answered the phone.

It was Lara.

"Hey, I wasn't sure when the best time to call you was. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm at home. What's the matter, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'm exhausted, but that's what I get for working the open shift, going straight to school, then spending my evening in a dusty library studying books that make no sense."

"And they say I work too much," Ignis chuckled and Lara tutted.

"Hey I heard you bumped into Mariya, look if she said anything then I apologise. She's very over protective."

"I gathered," and Ignis was reminded of the speech Lara's boss had given him only yesterday.

"So how's the prince? I gathered that with the lack of publicity and that we're not mourning the loss of an important figure in our lives that he's alive and well?"

"Just a small mishap with tinfoil and a microwave."

"Ah, royalty problems," she commented with a laugh before stifling another yawn.

"Where are you? My caller ID said a pay phone?" Ignis suddenly asked, here he was sitting comfortably in his own home and she was stuck on a street corner using some old technology.

"Yeah, it's a couple of blocks down from the RQ. I don't exactly own a phone, so when your note said to call you I had to get inventive. That's not an excuse for you to buy me a phone," she added sternly.

"When's your birthday?" he asked instead with a soft smile. He had indeed been thinking of getting her a phone, it was a silly idea, one that had popped into his head at the thought of her on the street corner.

"Funny, but not until March and hopefully I will have saved up enough money to buy my own. It's just, you know, food and bills are sort of more important than luxuries like phones and handbags," she laughed, an honest sort of laugh and Ignis really felt for her. The was a loud bang from Lara's end of the phone and she squealed in alarm. "Alright, yes I'm almost done… sorry." Her voice was quieter than it had been and Ignis got the impression she'd pulled the phone away from her ear. "I have to go, apparently there are other people who need to use this phone because there aren't five others in a three block radius…" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as if she had said it loud enough for the other person to hear. "I actually had a reason to call you, erm… how much do you know about Lucian history?"

Ignis wasn't entirely sure if she was joking. "Only as much as my job allows me to know… why…"

She giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, it'll be pretty poor if a royal advisor didn't know the history of Lucis… I have a history test on Thursday. It's a big thing, worth a lot and I need history to be able to take the exams to qualify for the CCU entrance exam. Only I don't know anything. We didn't learn Lucian history in Accordo - because Niflheim wouldn't allow it, so I get here and they expect us to know everything already and well… here I am last year of high school and I don't even know the name of one of the previous 75 rulers of the country."

"112," Ignis corrected automatically. "Our current king is the 113th, Noctis will be the 114th…" Lara groaned.

"See, I didn't even know there were that many rulers, can you see why I need help? Normally I'd do this by myself, but I'm desperate…"

"I can help," Ignis said before he'd even thought it through, there was something about the desperation in her voice that made him feel sorry for her.

"Really? That would be amazing! How about Wednesday at 3, in the East District library?"

"Your exams on Thursday right?" Lara murmured her agreement. "So let's meet Tuesday, that way if there's still things you don't understand we can have Wednesday to go over it again."

"Ignis, you are the best! I cannot thank you enough!"

"You haven't passed yet," Ignis said with a chuckle and he heard Lara groan again. "I have to pick Noctis up and take him to his training, but then I can get his trainer or someone to take him back to his apartment, so let's make it 3.30 and you have yourself a date."

"Perfect!" There was a knock from her end of the phone again. "Fine okay, look I'm hanging up now. So impatient. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ignis didn't have time to say goodbye as she hung up the phone, no doubt for the person in line behind her.

* * *

"Founder, Wise, Conqueror, Clever, Wanderer…" Lara tapped her pen against her note book with every name she reeled off. "Mystic, Oracle, Rouge… gah… Wise… nope said him…" She resisted the urge to look down at her notebook and instead placed a hand behind her neck, rubbing it.

Ignis waited patiently, she almost had them all, just four more. He smiled at her encouragingly. They'd been at it for a couple of hours now. Lara had been right when she said she didn't know anything about Lucian history and Ignis wondered how she managed to make it so far. She'd been living in Insomnia for 6 years and she didn't even know the statutes that made up the old wall. That's what she was trying to memories now, the 12 royals who made up Insomnia's last line of defence.

"Tall, Just and Pious!" She grinned, finally remembering and sitting back in her chair. A few other patrons looked over at them but she ignored them, too jubilant in the fact that she remembered their names. Ignis just raised an eyebrow expectantly. "What?" She asked catching his eye.

"You missed one," he said patiently indicating to her notebook.

Lara groaned and sat forward head in her hands. "Who did I miss?" She finally asked.

"Fierce," Ignis added. "You did well though."

"Yeah but not knowing something as simple as the old wall isn't going to help me with these exam level questions. How am I meant to 'define how the kings of old protected Insomnia from attack' or," she glanced down at her notes. "'What was the reasoning behind King Mors decision to pull back the wall?'"

"Learning the twelve will help you understand a lot more than who they were. By learning the twelve you'll be able to answer questions like these ones." He pointed down at her notebook and her eyes followed to where his finger lay. "Explain how an Oracle is featured in the old wall."

Placing her hands on either side of her head, she messed up her hair slightly frowning. "How did you remember them? I mean I know you were home schooled with genius level coursework and gifted studies, but even a kid would struggle with these."

"When Noct was in first grade, his teacher taught him a mnemonic to help learn them, he would come home every day singing the song until his father sat him down and asked why he was sprouting nonsense."

"You make them sound normal," Lara whispered, a little conscious of the fact they were talking about the royal family in a public venue.

Ignis just smiled. "Following Walls Can Cause Weather Magic Or Royal Tangents Just Follow Paths." Lara stared at him, her lips curling into a smile as he sprouted a sentence that didn't make any sense. "Each word begins with the same letter as one of the Royals. Following = Founder and so forth."

"Following walls can cause weather magic or royal tangents just follow paths?" Ignis nodded. "But what does it mean? If I follow the wall around the whole city will I cause some weather magic?"

"No, but you will go off on a tangent because it's easier to follow the path to where you want to go," Ignis joked and Lara threw her pen at him. "In all honesty, they're not meant to mean anything. Noct was six when he first heard that, I bet you now ten years later he could still remember what they all stood for." He grabbed her notebook and turned to a new page. He then took the pen that had been thrown at him and wrote the mnemonic at the top of the page. "Try naming them now." He pushed the notebook back over to her and she glanced down at it, a crease furrowing her brow as she wrote the twelve Royals underneath.

She looked up when she was done, nervous and nursing her bottom lip as she pushed the notebook back over to him. He glanced at her and felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach, something that had always been there when he thought of Lara or heard her laugh, something that he tried to ignore most days. But now she was here struggling with history, biting her bottom lip and the sensation was back again. She was a friend, it was bad enough that he was spending time and getting distracted from his duties by a friend but to call her something else?

"Ignis?" she prompted and he quickly glanced down at her notebook, checking her work.

"You got them all," he said finally and she grinned, the fluttering still present. He tried to ignore it and instead checked the time. "I have to start heading back now," he said grimacing when he saw the time. He still had to help Noctis with his homework and drop off the reports from that day's meetings. "However, if you want we can meet again tomorrow?"

"Please, we spent today catching me up on all the stuff from elementary and middle school, I haven't even touched high school."

Ignis chuckled and turned back to the notebook. Grabbing the pen, he quickly wrote down four questions he knew would be in the exam based on what he remembered from Noctis'. Despite being in the year below at school, the questions he gave her would at least prepare her for the harder ones of her year. "Homework," he said spinning the book around and pushing it over so she could read the questions. "Open book, so research all you want but answer these as best you can. When we meet tomorrow I can look at them and see what we need to improve upon before your test on Thursday."

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are lately? Because you are, you waltz in completely out of the blue, saving me from boredom on a quiet night a work, telling me stories of your insane childhood fantasies to helping my study for a history exam I am completely unprepared to take. You have your own demanding life and job but you still take time to see me and help me." Ignis was a little taken a back by the pure honesty of her words. He blushed slightly and tried to wave his hands, in an attempt to say that she was being silly. "I mean it Ignis, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains a brief reference to a hate crime. It's not explicit and doesn't go into detail but just a warning that it's in there.

* * *

Gladio was suspicious. He was also very nosy. It, after all, was in his best interest to be nosy and suspicious. If anyone looked up the job description of King's Shield, it would say, highlighted in yellow and underlined for emphasis; 'The main duty of the king's shield is to be suspicious and nosy of everything and everyone.'

It didn't usually extend to the prince's close friends and confidants. Prompto was, well, Prompto. A complete unknown yet the prince trusted him and that was good enough for Gladio, that and he didn't think anything bad of a kid who had a head like a Chocobo and would stop in the middle of a sentence to go rescue an injured bird, or dog, or fly. In any rate, it wasn't Prompto, Gladio was suspicious of. It was Ignis. Not that the shield expected the advisor to go rogue or to be a spy for the empire, despite the fact that it had happened in the past. It was just the way he'd been avoiding things the past couple of months.

If Gladio had to pin point an exact date of when Ignis had started acting strange, it would have been June 29th. It was now August 22nd. Of course, June 29th had been a little thing in the grand scheme of things. That was the day he had stormed out of the house after having the disagreement with Noctis. Even Noctis had said it was uncharacteristic of him. Gladio had spoken to Ignis about it and Ignis had put it down to tiredness, however, it wasn't the disagreement that saw the change in Ignis, it was the days that followed.

He'd been so distracted, not whilst he was at work, Ignis was too good for that, but during his other duties, times where he allowed that brilliant mind of his to become idle, cooking, cleaning, even during training. There were times when Gladio had easily pinned or caught Ignis of guard simply because he wasn't paying attention.

It was dangerous. They had to be able to work well together if one of them fell the other would pick up the slack and Gladio really didn't want to pick up Ignis' slack. There was way too much paperwork and patience in Ignis' job compared to his own. Plus Gladio couldn't cook to save his life. It was also dangerous for Noctis, one wrong move, one bad decision and Noctis could be seriously hurt. It's the main reason for why his dad was so worked up about the fact that he couldn't put out a tiny microwave fire. It's also why he hadn't been able to look Noctis in the eye for at least a week after it happened. He'd lost his focus for a split second and he'd been in danger. He didn't want it to happen to Ignis too.

With the schools of Insomnia officially on summer break, Prompto and Noctis were spending a lot more time together, well as much as they could without Ignis dragging Noctis off to every council meeting they had. Which was a lot, if the Prince's constant moaning had anything to say about it. Gladio also had his own work to do, as well as his normal duties he had the extra duties Cor had given him and the extra couple of hours his dad had given him. Cleaning the gym equipment. Gladio shuddered, people just didn't clean up after themselves, how hard was it to wipe down gym equipment once they'd finished with it? It was during this extra portion of his duties that Gladio had time to think.

He didn't blame Ignis for getting distracted during these idle times, it was if he ever got distracted during the none idle times. Like the sparring session this morning, when, for the first time since they had started sparring together, Gladio had managed to knock both of Ignis' daggers out of his hands and flip him to the floor.

"You need to get your head in the game," Gladio had growled, helping Ignis up and watching him as he collected his daggers.

"A momentary lapse," Ignis had said wiping his brow and taking up a sturdy stance. "It won't happen again."

But it did happen again, in fact, it had happened twice more before Gladio, annoyed and frustrated, had cut their training short and sent Ignis away.

Now he was just working up the best way to confront his friend. Ignis wasn't very open at the best of times, it was just the way he is, however, something had to be said about his mental state and Gladio figured it was better coming from him as a friend and not from a high ranking officer like his dad or Cor.

* * *

An opportunity rose it's ugly head later that night, exhausted from helping to train the newest recruits, Gladio didn't feel like walking home and detoured through the garage to see if there was some poor fool who could drop him off at his place before continuing onto their destination. As it turned out the poor fool was Ignis. With no actual plan of what he wanted to say but wanting to take the opportunity for fear another one didn't happen, Gladio managed to procure a ride home and was soon sitting in the front seat of Ignis' car, it was slightly uncomfortable, whoever used the front seat last, had it all the way forward so that when Gladio sat down, his knees were practically up against the glove compartment.

"I appreciate this, thanks for going out your way." He said, as Ignis drove out the garage and turned onto the main road.

Ignis said nothing and Gladio shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't as if he'd never driven with Ignis before, there were a few times where he'd accosted the poor advisor into driving him somewhere. It wasn't as if he couldn't drive, it was a Crownsguard requirement for everyone over 18, he just always ran to work and never learned at night when he was too exhausted to run back.

"How are you?" he asked, making conversation and trying to delay the inevitable.

"I'm fine thank you Gladio, and yourself?"

Shit, this conversation just got formal, that isn't what he wanted. He shifted in his seat again, there wasn't enough room for his legs.

"There's a lever beside your left knee if you want to push the chair back."

Gladio sighed, hit the lever and pushed the chair back, legs feeling ten times better. It still didn't help with the conversation.

"Any plans for this weekend?" Urgh, why did that sound like he was fishing for a date?

"There's a new film out that I've been wanting to see, 'Of Walls and Kings.' I made plans for Friday night, whilst Noctis is at dinner.

When summer had started King Regis decided it was the perfect time to start seeing his son more, not that Noctis complained. Every Friday Noctis found himself back at the Citadel for 'Friday Night Dinner and Chats,' which often ended with him sleeping in his old rooms at the citadel and making his own way to Gladio for training in the morning. This of course had given Ignis Friday nights off. Whether that was intentional or just a coincidence Gladio didn't know, but Ignis seemed to be taking full advantage of his nights off.

"On your own?"

"Well, I don't think Noctis would thank me if I dragged him to a historical film that depicts his ancestors and the building of his future duties."

Gladio grunted in agreement. No, Noctis wouldn't thank him for that at all.

"If you want company, I'm sure I can convince Cor to give me the night off as well."

"Don't force yourself Gladio, I'll be fine. It's not as if I need someone to go with me. Having company tends to lead to conversation, and one doesn't converse during a film, it's considered rude. I'll be quite fine on my own.

Gladio grunted again and turned towards the window. He was getting nowhere and was nearly home. His families estates had never been that far from the Citadel, walking wise at least. Driving took a little longer, even longer if there was heavy traffic, but as expected at 10 o'clock at night there was no traffic and so the journey had been fast. He sighed again, might as well cut to the chase.

"You seemed pretty distracted during training today, is everything okay?" See that wasn't too bad.

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned slightly to look at Gladio. "Ah, you noticed that did you?"

"Noticed? Six, Iggy I pinned you three times and all three times it was because of a big opening that could have gotten you killed."

"My apologies, this morning wasn't the best time for a sparring session and I didn't have the foresight to cancel. It also would have been rude for me to have not turned up. We've made this a routine for a couple of months now."

Whilst Ignis trained every day, Tuesdays were specifically Ignis and Gladio days, where they could spar together and Gladio could help him hone his abilities. Thursdays Noctis joined in and the three of them enhanced their teamwork and links.

"Why was today not a good day?" Gladio asked very much aware of the fact that Ignis was turning into the road outside his house.

Ignis slowed the car down to a stop, pulled the hand brake on and shifted in his seat to face Gladio. Gladio watched his calm features, his eyes the only indication of the thoughts he was thinking.

"Noctis' birthday has me running around with little to no time to myself. It happens every year."

"Oh," Gladio tried to not look too disappointed. He'd known Ignis long enough that he could tell when he was lying, or at least hiding the truth and Ignis right now, in this moment was still hiding something. "That makes sense. You let me know if you need help with planning or setting up or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Gladio." Gladio rested a hand on the door handle. Wrestling with the idea of whether to press for more information or admit to Ignis that he knew he was hiding something. In the end, he did neither. Ignis was his friend and if Ignis wanted to keep some secrets that that was fine with him, he just hoped that what ever was distracting him wasn't going to be an ongoing thing. If the time came for them to ever leave Insomnia, or have to protect Noctis more than they were doing than a distracted advisor wasn't going to cut it. He stepped out of the car and glanced up at his father's house. A small figure on a balcony of the first floor waved enthusiastically and Gladio waved back.

"Your sisters getting taller every time I see her," Ignis commented and Gladio looked down to see Ignis leaning over the passenger chair to look up through the open door.

"And more annoying," Gladio responded with a chuckle.

"Until Thursday then? If not before?" Ignis said by way of closing their conversation.

"Yeah," Gladio ducked down a little to be able to still see Ignis in the car. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." Gladio closed the door to the car and raised his hand in farewell as Ignis started up the engine and slowly moved away from the pavement.

* * *

He had almost told him, but something had held him back. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gladiolus, quiet the opposite, he trusted Gladiolus with his life. Telling him about Lara though. Until Ignis had gotten a hand on his emotions and could no longer be distracted during the most inopportune times then Lara would be his secret. Gladiolus wasn't the best example of sticking to the rules, however, he meant well and if he felt Ignis performance was lacking then he would say something and Ignis didn't want that. It would be nice to tell Gladiolus, but right now he was content with how things are.

He was working on not being distracted as well. He figured it was because there could be days, even weeks without seeing or hearing how Lara was doing and that worried him, or made him curious. Now with the summer however and with Ignis rearranging his schedule to be a little more flexible, they saw each other at least twice a week. Tuesday afternoons they had lunch and coffee. Usually in a different part of town and not in Hidden Gem. Fridays were outings. Little ones, movies, theatre, shopping, things that friends did. He was learning more about her as well. Like the fact that she knew Common Sign Language (which was different to Lucian Sign Language but more widely recognised) or that she was deathly allergic to shrimps.

When summer was over and Lara went back to school it would be a different story, she had a phone now though. A small second hand one, that didn't have a camera or games, a phone that (if Noctis had anything to say about it) didn't deserve to be called a phone. But it was a way of communication for them both, a way to save Ignis a trek to Hidden Gem on the off-chance she was there and a way to plan their next outings.

Ignis always looked forward to his meetings with Lara, not because he liked her company, although that was a big part of it. He felt it bettered himself because of it. Almost twelve years of being in Noctis service he'd never once took the time to do things for himself. With Lara he was relaxing a lot more, letting his mind rest. He was sleeping a lot better and he felt more competent in his duties because he was taking a break. Looking back he wondered if his sheltered upbringing and his focus on his studies didn't help him in the slightest. He knew he could be uptight, Gladiolus and Noctis said it to him enough times. The thing was though was that his friendship with Lara was changing him.

He'd gone to Noctis' apartment one day last week and saw that Noctis had been neglecting on the housework again, however he didn't nag. He just rearranged Noctis' schedule to give him specific household time and Noctis actually stuck to it. Whether it was the fact he felt bad for letting his apartment get to that state, or due to the fact that Ignis hadn't nagged him about it, he still followed his change of schedule without a complaint. If Noctis noticed Ignis changing ways he hadn't said anything.

* * *

"You're distracted," Lara pointed out, reaching across the table to pluck a slice of cucumber off his plate.

Ignis shook his head. This was a first, Lara commenting on him being distracted. Recent events had him over thinking everything that had happened. Which, was the reason for his unusually quiet attitude as the two of them grabbed dinner after the film

"Sometimes when you're focused on one thing, you need to say it out loud to fully grasp its full meaning," Lara continued, waving the piece of cucumber in front of her as she gestured with her hands.

He looked down at his plate, his chickatrice salad left mostly untouched, a few slices of cucumber were missing from the side but due to Lara's completely empty plate and the cucumber in her hand, it was obvious where they'd gone. Had he been that deep in thought that he hadn't seen her sneak food off his plate?

They'd had an emergency meeting that afternoon, after the usual morning one and the contents had been slightly disturbing, to say the least. He glanced over at Lara and felt a rush of protectiveness. She was at risk just as much as everyone else, and hanging out with him wasn't going to do her any favours. However, he could at least protect her if needs be. There had been an attack on a group of refugees. They'd been doing nothing wrong, just walking down a road in broad daylight when they'd been stopped by Insomnians, a group of purists who strongly believed that all refugees should return from where they came from. It was this brutal attack that had occupied the majority of his thoughts for the day.

His silence must have told Lara what she needed to hear, for she didn't pester again. Nor did she steal anything else off his plate.

"You should eat though."

He smiled at her and started eating his salad. It was a bit dry and could have done with a dressing, but there wasn't a suitable dressing on the menu and he'd be loathed if he stooped so low as to have mayonnaise on it. Mayonnaise, in his opinion, wasn't meant for a salad. A potato salad maybe, or a coleslaw.

He could feel her watching him eat for a while before she took the menu off the next table and started perusing the desserts. "They have chiffon cake," she stated simply and Ignis marvelled at how she could change subject. To anyone else, Noctis more so than Gladiolus, if he hadn't answered a question then they would have kept asking it. With Lara though, she knew. If he didn't answer a question then it was work related and she would just change the subject, give him the space he needed. He was just conflicted about keeping the topics of their council meeting confidential and telling Lara so that she could protect herself. Especially if she was walking home late after working.

"I thought you like chiffon cake?" Ignis hadn't realised he'd been frowning.

He took some time to rearrange his features into a more pleasant reaction before he spoke. "Depends on the ingredients."

"Fair enough," she went back to perusing the menu again as she waited for Ignis to finish.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," he finally said. Lara looked up at him a small confused look in her eyes. "I," he paused, uncertain of how to phrase anything without giving anything away. "It's been a long day." He finally said, giving up with a sigh. He placed his fork on the plate, and rested his unused knife next to it, indicating that the plate could be taken away. Lara looked at him concerned.

"Don't be afraid to cancel on me. I have this fan-dangled new communication-thing now. It's great you can send messages and chat with people all through the push of a button." Ignis smiled and Lara continued. "In all seriousness Ig, if things are getting too much for you. You don't have to come out here for me."

"What if I'm out here for me?" Ignis asked the use of his nickname sent his stomach fluttering again. He was always Ignis, Specs or occasionally Iggy to Gladiolus, Noctis and more recently Prompto (once he'd gotten over the whole sir thing), Ig was something Lara had started calling him and he surprisingly liked it. "This thing that we have," he loathed the use of the word thing, it was vague and archaic, yet in this sense, it worked. "Is a way of me to escape the politics of work. It's just unfortunate that today's work had a more personal meaning to it."

"Is this about the attack on the refugees?" her voice had dropped down to a whisper so as not to be overheard by the other patrons. Ignis blinked at her. The attack hadn't even made it into the papers yet, it was extremely confidential until they could decide how to proceed. "I finished work to find Pelna Khara waiting to escort me home. That's why I was a bit late to the movie. Had to have him escort me home and then I had to run to catch the train to get here. I thought it was odd him being there, He was in full Kingsglaive uniform as well. Wasn't until I heard whispers on the train about an attack that I put two and two together."

She stopped when a waitress came over to remove their plates and Ignis ordered coffee for them both whilst Lara ordered the chiffon cake. "Community is a bit shaken, Glaive even more so but they can't be everywhere," Lara continued after the waitress had left. "They can't fight beyond the wall and protect us about the city. It's a huge city and there's so little of them." She shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

Ignis sighed and reached over to pat the hand she'd placed on the table. He knew the Refugee Community was a tight knit group, he'd seen that years ago when he'd first ventured down their he also knew how much the glaives did for the community. Using their perks as a means to help and protect their family and friends. He also figured that the glaives, or at least some of them, were the ones Mariya had mentioned when she warned him not to hurt Lara

"You guys are a cute couple," the waitress had returned with the coffees and cake. Her sudden arrival caused Ignis to jerk his hand back and for them both to blush.

"We're not a couple," Lara said tucking her hand under the table. Ignis nodded in agreement but couldn't help and wonder what things would be like if they were a couple.

"Ah, my mistake," the waitress said, she wasn't embarrassed though, on the contrary, she just looked knowingly between them both and left them to their dessert.

After she left Ignis grabbed one of the forks for the cake. "We're really going to prove her wrong when we start eating from the same plate."

Lara laughed and the spell was broken. Neither embarrassed by being caught touching hands or worried about the goings on in Insomnia, the two enjoyed their cake and coffee and the conversation turned to Lara's studies.

* * *

Ignis ended up giving her a lift home, or at least one block away from the Refugee Quarter, so as to keep her safe and also so that nobody grew suspicious of a Citadel issued car. They said their goodbyes with a promise to meet in the Library on Tuesday. The bulk of Lara's study talk had been about studying for her Crown City University Entrance Exam, in which she had admitted to not even starting yet. This had then spurred the decision that Tuesday afternoon coffees would instead be study sessions. It was late enough in the afternoon, that they could continue even after the schools started back up.

He watched carefully in his rear-view mirror as Lara disappeared down the street that would take her to the RQ, her house, if he remembered correctly was one of the first ones you came too after descending into the labyrinth streets the locals called the sewers and it shouldn't take her too long to get home. Sure enough not ten minutes had passed before he received a text saying that she was home safe and sound.

With a sigh, he too started heading home. Being worried was an understatement, but he was also frustrated, frustrated that he couldn't protect her. She lived alone, right at the edge of the RQ, was vulnerable and even though the Glaive was looking out for her, they also had the whole community to look out for, and their own jobs.

 _She'll be fine_ , a little voice reminded him. _She survived two years beyond the wall._ And whilst the little voice in his head was right. Ignis still worried, however, there wasn't anything they could do about it. Not until the papers were released tomorrow and they could see how the people reacted to this hate crime. After that, the Council would make their decision.

* * *

 **A/N:** This one took a while to write. (Yet I still seem to be keeping with a Thursday upload day.) I know where I want to go but these filler chapters need to have some semblance. I also needed to set up some things for later chapters. Foreshadowing if you will. So yeah... As a heads up, I'm planning for each chapter to take place in a different month, anything major will have a multi-chapter arc - like two and three did.

Also, I hoped you liked Gladio's POV - he was actually really fun to write and the only part of this chapter that didn't go through multiple edits.


	5. Chapter 5

' _You guys are a cute couple,'_ the words kept resounding in Ignis' head every time he felt his mind drift from his work on hand. That time in the diner wasn't the only time they'd heard it either. It happened in the library, at a coffee shop, even at the park. Random strangers would just approach them and say how cute they looked together. It was actually quite unsettling. Insomnian's weren't known for their friendly dispositions, especially towards those who weren't Insomnian, yet to have so many people comment on how cute they looked as a couple especially in the past month. Ignis shook his head a sigh on his lips. There was no point dwelling on something as obscure as people commenting on how they looked. That was the whole point of society; judging, commenting, there were whole social media platforms dedicated just to posting pictures on something and having strangers comment, like or 'kudos' it.

He looked down at the book he was reading and turned the page. Having finished the paperwork he'd brought with him and packed away in his briefcase, he could now enjoy his time in the library with a little light reading. Lara sat opposite him, her brown hair had fallen in front of her face as she scribbled away at the practise exam he'd given her to work on. The page he turned to was showing the reader how to sign the alphabet. Inspired by Lara's knowledge of the complex language, and even more so that she learnt in order to communicate with a young girl she wanted to be friends with, Ignis thought it would be wise as the Princes' Advisor, to learn sign language as well. Another glance at the page to study the detailed pictures and he started to recreate the motions. The forefinger of his right hand touching the thumb of his left, both hands curled into circles touching at the tips, a simple 'C' shape using his thumb and forefinger, that same 'c' shape joining the straight forefinger on his left hand, his right forefinger touching his left forefinger. He was so caught up in the motions that he hadn't realised that Lara had finished her practise test and was watching him carefully until she leant across the table to place a hand on his right hand. He'd been struggling with 'K' similar in every sense to a 'D' however the angle wasn't right. With Lara leaning over the table and moving his right hand into a slightly different position, angling his simple 'C' shape down instead of flesh against his finger, the sign suddenly became clearer.

Ignis blushed at the contact but didn't move away. Her hands were a little cold, the tips of her fingers more so than the palms. She smiled apologetically, blue eyes looking into his green judging his reaction and all too soon she pulled away, the faint sign of a blush appearing on her cheeks as she sat back down in her seat and fiddled absentmindedly with her pen.

"All done?" Ignis asked, "your test, I mean." He added with a quick head jerk at the paper in front of her. She nodded and pushed it towards him. Pulling out a red pen from his bag, he set about correcting it. The point of the exercise was to see what they needed to work on next, but as he worked through it, it was clear that she was knowledgeable about most things. Her mathematics, whilst all the right answers had a weird way of being worked out - but he put that down to Accordian teachings versus Insomnian teachings -her history still needed work but wasn't as important in gaining access to her course of study, her Biology, Common Language and Chemistry were all spot-on, however, there was just an issue of spelling and grammar. Commas being the main culprit and the letter 'U', but again that was a difference in teachings. The Galahdian's added a U to their words as well, as did the Tenebraen's.

"Why are you learning Sign Language?"

"I was simply inspired," Ignis said circling a few things that they needed to go over, before looking up at her.

"Inspired?"

Ignis smiled. "The story you told me about your friend who wanted to be a dancer, despite being deaf. It got me thinking, I need to be able to prepare Noctis for anything. If a couple of years down the line, when your friend is famous and performs for us at the Citadel then, I as Noctis' adviser is going to have to prepare a way to communicate with her. Or with anyone in fact who Noctis might come in contact with. We are fortunate we live in an age of one common language, however, that isn't to say everyone can communicate that way."

"Well in that case," Lara smiled and punctuated her sentence with hand gestures. "Allow me to repay you tutoring me with lessons in Sign Language.

* * *

"How do I break it to dad that I won't be at Friday night dinner?" Noctis asked, looking up from his homework.

Ignis raised an eyebrow and peered over the counter to look at him. "You don't," he said simply not pausing in his stirring of the stew he was making.

"Now that's not very good advice," Noctis huffed, leaning back in his chair and throwing his pen onto the table. "Some advisor you are, telling me to skip out on dinner with dad and not tell him. I could have you hung, drawn and quartered for that."

"Oh good, you've been paying attention in history again." Noctis just glared at him and Ignis sighed. "You won't need to tell the King that you will be missing dinner because you won't be missing dinner. Simple as that."

Noctis groaned. "Come on Specs! Prompto's found this place he wants to take us to and the only night he could get a reservation was on Friday night."

"I see. So you'd rather go out to dinner with a friend than enjoy a dinner with your father?" Noctis didn't dignify Ignis' question with a response, the answer was fairly obvious. "I see." He finally stopped stirring the stew and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Sometimes honesty is the best policy."

"Right, so I'll just text him then," Noctis muttered, half to himself. Forgoing his Homework he instead pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You will do nothing of the sort if you really wish to miss Friday night dinner, then you could at least have the decency to call him, if not ask him face to face next time you are at the Citadel," Noctis grumbled, phone thrown onto the table in a huff. "I don't need to remind you that your father is a very busy man and the fact that he has cleared his schedule to sit down and have dinner with you every Friday is something that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know, I know," Noctis grumbled a bit more, before grabbing his phone once more and headed out to the balcony.

"Offer your apologises and an alternative," Ignis called after him, but Noctis only responded with a rather rude gesture from his hands.

Setting a timer and leaving the stew to simmer, Ignis ignored Noctis raised the voice from the balcony and instead made his way to the table and looked at the homework Noctis had been working on. It was nowhere near finished, so instead, he sat down at the opposite end of the table and opened up the Sign Language book he'd got from the Library yesterday. Lara was serious about her offer to teach him, but they didn't know when they were going to fit it in. They both agreed that her exams and education came first, but with her exams not until February and her graduation not until March it would be hard to find time until then. Hence why he had the book, he would study in his own time, picking up various bits and pieces, Lara had given him a good couple of websites, even children's television programs that he could watch to get the basics down and then whenever they met, be it Tuesday or Friday she would use Sign Language in addition to speaking and Ignis would try and respond. He just had to get the alphabet down first.

Noctis returned with a smile on his face. "Dad's fine with it! He said that friends are important as well and that I'll just have to make it up by having two meals next week." He grinned triumphantly before sitting down and sending a quick text on his phone, probably to Prompto, he then grabbed his homework to finish it.

"Will Prompto be messaging me the details of the restaurant so I know where we'll be going?" Ignis asked, making a mental note to cancel his Friday night plans with Lara. They were only going to the art museum to look at a new exhibit.

"You're coming? I mean I already texted Gladio to see if he's free. It's your evening off and I didn't want… to you know… make you give up any plans you had with whatever it is you do on your time off…" Noctis' eyes narrow. "What do you do with your time off?"

"Research more ways I can force vegetables into your diet," Ignis replied with a smug smile. The timer dinged sparing him the disgusted look Noctis threw his way as he got up to plate dinner.

* * *

In all fairness, though Ignis was secretly happy with the fact that once again Noctis had exceeded his expectations of him and thought about someone else for a change. He'd selfishly not wanted to give up his Friday night to spend it with Prompto and Noctis over Lara and had been extremely pleased to hear that Gladiolus, now finished with his extra duties, was free to chaperone. That wasn't to say that Ignis wasn't a little bit nervous about the arrangements though.

"Jeez Iggy, I'll be fine. No foil or microwaves in sight, just his highness in public with millions of people who might want to kidnap or kill him." Gladiolus' vote of confidence didn't make Ignis feel any better. "It's not like I haven't been training for this for most of my life. It's also not like Noctis hasn't gone out in public before either. He does go to a public school and the arcade and is looking at getting a job next year."

Ignis spluttered into his coffee at that tidbit of information.

Gladiolus chuckled. "Not until next year. You have until April to talk him out of it."

"It might actually be good for him," Ignis muttered but that would be something to deal with nearer the time. They first had to survive Friday night.

"Anyway, Noct and Prompto will be fine. You enjoy your date or the company of whoever you're with and enjoy your night off." Ignis was extremely happy Gladiolus couldn't see through the phone at how red he'd gone. "Because let's face it," he continued. "We all know how you're not spending your time coming up with diabolical ways to force feed Noct vegetables, no matter how hilarious that would actually be."

"I'm not…"

"Save it, Iggy. I don't care, just don't keep them hidden too long you here. I want to meet them." Gladiolus' voice lowered into a conspiratorial tone. "It's not a crime to have friends you know. Just don't keep them a secret for too long. I at least would like to know who has you so distracted. Prince Charmless on the other hand probably hasn't even noticed. Anyway," his voice rose back to his normal gruff tone. "I'll be fine, he'll be fine, we'll all be fine. You have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do and I'll see you tomorrow."

The disconnect tone Ignis was greeted with was the only indication that Gladiolus had hung up.

* * *

 _"It's not a crime to have friends you know,"_ Gladiolus' voice echoed in his head as he drove to meet Lara. It echoed right next to the other voices that told him that they made a cute couple. Gladiolus was right, as he often was about these things. It wasn't a crime to have friends as long as they had been properly vetted. Which if Ignis could recall, he'd never actually vetted Lara. Never performed a background check. Did he even know her last name?

He thought long and hard, determined not to be embarrassed that he didn't know her last name. When he finally remembered. Sagittaclaustra. He'd seen it on her Refugee I.D back when they first met. He hadn't meant to be snooping, she'd gone into the bathroom to change and her ID had fallen from her pocket. He'd picked up and couldn't help but read it. It had held her full name (including that Lara was actually short for Larissa), her date of birth (March 20th 735) and where she was born (Altissia), the fact that she was rescued from a place in Duscae called Old Lestallum and had been entered into the system on June 8th 746. The Refugee I.D. cards were very informative, but they needn't be, why they even needed a different I.D. card then the rest of Insomnia was beyond Ignis, but it wasn't up to him to change it. Unless Noctis complained about it there was nothing he could do.

He thought back to the background check he was supposed to have done. Would it have told him anything different? Refugees would only be in the system for as long as they had been a refugee, in Lara's case that would have been for the six years she'd been living in Insomnia. He could check the Accordo record system, but they were under Imperial control and weren't as easy to get to. Anyway, they probably wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know.

Lara was waiting for him, huddled in a bus shelter against the late September wind chill. He felt a stab of guilt for keeping her waiting and turned the heating on to warm her up as she clambered in the car. She grinned, her cheeks rosy from the cold. She signed a greeting to him, which he returned, that one was easy at least, it could be done one handed, and pulled away from the curb.

After the attack of the group of refugees five weeks ago, Ignis still hadn't let Lara walk home alone, at least not when they had been spending Friday nights together. He couldn't be with her all the time, however, she dutifully texted every time she made it to school safely or arrived home. She didn't complain about it either and instead told him about little things that happened on her journey. _Mrs Ichabod, the elderly lady on the corner of Founder and Rogue, she kicked her son out again. Although now I'm thinking that his maybe her boyfriend after the kiss he gave her._ Or, _Mr Crane lost his cat again, there are posters all along Izunia Way._

The media had a field day with the news of the attack, questions and demands for justice and even demands to remove the refugees for the safety of everyone else had flooded the Citadel. Ignis hadn't seen his uncle looking so stressed in years, there had been press conferences, meetings with the police. It was a huge mess, with the Citadel facing a lot of backlashed because they wanted to protect the refugees. In the end, the Citadel had managed to convince the four police districts to up their patrols, they issued a formal apology to the refugees and waved any medical fees that had been brought on due to their injuries, however, the attackers had gotten off with just a warning. It was the only thing they could have done without losing the support of the city and when they were on such rocky grounds with the Empire, the support of the city meant everything.

If Lara didn't like the outcome she hadn't said anything and Ignis hadn't brought it up, her opinion on the matter was probably the same as the Kingsglaive, upset about the lack of justice but pacified with the treatment of those attacked. It was a shame, the refugees were a friendly bunch, very easily placated however if something didn't go their way they didn't fight it or protest. They were just grateful they got anything at all.

As one member of the council had said; "They've lost so much and now we've given them new lives and places to live. They're not the best places to live but they're grateful, it's just a shame the rest of the city can't follow in their footsteps."

* * *

The art museum wasn't busy, so they could at least wander around with relative ease. Lara kept encouraging Ignis to look up at the ceiling and a few times she pointed then giggled when others around her looked up to see what she was looking at.

"So many people come to museums and look at the walls, or in the case of big exhibits flock to the important pieces. Nobody takes the time to appreciate the architecture of the building."

The art museum was, in fact, an old building, the architecture and design itself was a piece of art and Lara wasn't just pointing at a blank ceiling or a boring light fixture, instead she would point out cactuars carved into the woodwork or the stained glass light fixtures that subtly paid homage to the astrals.

The main exhibit was actually a recently found painting from Solheim, it depicted a crowned Ifrit on a throne as he watched over the kingdom of Solheim and as Lara so rightly guessed the majority of people were here. They wound their way to the front of the crowd in order to appreciate the painting up close. Other people had the same idea and others were taking photos of the painting. It was a limited time exhibit, it would spend a month here before being transported to Altissia, it's permanent home.

"You wouldn't mind taking a picture of us with the painting?" A young woman asked, holding her phone out to Ignis and Lara.

Ignis took the phone and gave the woman a soft smile before nodded in the direction of the painting.

"Thank you!" She grabbed a man who had been standing a little to the side and pulled him to the side of the painting allowing both of them to be in the shot with the painting and not block any of the artwork.

Ignis took a couple of shots before handing the phone back to the woman. "Hopefully they'll be to your liking," he said as she took the phone back and flipped through the photos.

"These are perfect thank you, can we repay the favour? You two look cute together!"

There it was again, the judging of them as a couple. He saw Lara blush out of the corner of his eye. "It's fine, thank you," he said simply in order to avoid the embarrassment of correcting the mistake.

The woman shrugged her acceptance of Ignis' answer and instead pulled her partner over to a painting of a man riding a black Chocobo through a cheering crowd.

"Makes you wonder what people would say about us if we were a couple," Lara joked once the couple were out of earshot and they could appreciate the painting once more.

Ignis didn't answer at first, instead, he looked down at her. He'd been very much aware of the feelings he'd been feeling the past couple of months, the fluttering, the blushing, but he hadn't wanted to say anything, hadn't wanted to act on those feelings for fear of ruining their friendship, for fear of pushing their relationship beyond what it was now and hampering with his duty to Noctis. There had been a few moments of silence whilst Ignis had gotten his thoughts together. They'd also turned slightly, and were now viewing a piece depicting Shiva, or even a multitude of Shivas flying in a what seemed to be a snowstorm.

Either she finally noticed his silence or just felt the need to look up at him at that point for their eyes met. "What are you thinking about?"

"What going on a date with you would actually be like," Ignis answered truthfully much to his surprise. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. It was the truth, however, and duty, honour and Noctis could all wait as Ignis selfishly wanted something of his own for once. If he did start dating then his Uncle wouldn't be very happy, however, if he could prove his dedication to his field and the dedication to being in a romantic relationship then maybe his uncle could accept it. He smiled at Lara's obvious blush. For now, though, Ignis needn't tell his uncle or anyone in fact. If he could keep his work and personal lives separate then it would better support his argument when he did finally come clean to his uncle.

* * *

A/N: My Author's Notes can be long and distracting, check out my Tumblr (ImagiNomi) for my Author Notes and thought processes behind this chapter and coming chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ignis had told Lara that he was thinking of what it would be like to go on an actual date with her, he'd been expecting her to laugh, swat at him playfully, or blush. What he didn't expect was for her to agree;

"It would be interesting to see how different they are compared to our normal outings." She'd said with a sly grin.

Which had led up to him spending the majority of his Saturday thinking about where he could take her. Coffee shops and strolls in the park wouldn't cut it. He wanted to do it properly. Their previous forays out and about the city could have all classed as dates, they were also very casual, things that friends could have done. If this was going to be their first date he wanted it to be a little more formal.

There was one problem. He had no idea on where to start. Normally one would ask peers for advice but Ignis just couldn't fathom asking Noctis and Gladio for advice. It would be too embarrassing and they never let him live it down, plus he was still in the mindset that he wanted this to be successful before he started announcing it. He certainly couldn't ask his uncle, knowing his uncle's values and his family history, he'd forbid the relationship before it had even started. Ignis' duty was to the prince as was his job and his uncle before him and his uncle before him. Generations of Scientias passed down from uncle to nephew (or niece) and not one of them had time to marry or settle down let only think about dating someone. But then again Ignis was an only child, the bloodline could only be carried through him. That would be his argument in the future, and who knows what would happen in the future, all he knew was that he wanted this relationship to work, so he could see Lara in the future.

He'd arrived at Noctis' earlier than usual, they had a long day ahead of them, which included an impromptu council meeting they both had to attend. Unfortunately for Ignis, he'd only gotten the message about the said meeting after meeting with Lara, which meant that he was now sitting on three hours of sleep in order to prepare.

He was sitting at the dining room table, nursing his fourth coffee of the morning, flicking through the morning's paper looking for ideas for his date. There were a couple of nice restaurants down on the wharf that were heralding nice reviews but they were all fairly expensive and he didn't want her to feel out of her league with luxuries she couldn't afford. Maybe something simpler? The movies, perhaps? He turned to the movie listings and scowled, there was nothing new and everything remotely interesting they had seen on their more casual outings.

There was a noise from down the hallway as Noctis finally got out of bed. Folding the paper and placing it to one side, Ignis rose from his spot at the table and walked into the little kitchen to start prepping a light breakfast.

"I'm still stuffed from last night," Noctis said when he finally entered the living area and flopped down on the couch. Ignis pursed his lips, as he usually did when Noctis tried to skip breakfast. "Prompto took us to this noodle bar. It was amazing, proper noodles, and they pretty much make it right at your table. The only problem was that it was all couples. Like literally every single person in there was on a date or something. The three of us felt slightly out of place despite the suggestive looks we were getting. You should have come."

"Unfortunately, one of us needs to prepare for the weekend ahead and as your advisor that falls to me. Whilst you were running around with friend and shield, I compiled the reports needed for the council meeting this afternoon. If you're not going to eat breakfast I suggest you look at the notes." Noctis groaned and lay down on the couch, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun coming through the windows.

Ignis sighed and busied himself with making yet another coffee, before sitting back at the table and returning to the newspaper. The reports lay untouched at the other end of the table. Every few minutes Noctis would make a grunt of disappointment and frustration at the thought of having to read through a boring political report and then attend a meeting on it but for the most part, Ignis ignored him and read through the paper attempting to glean some inspiration for his upcoming date.

Noctis moved slightly, but only to pull out his phone. Ignis watched carefully ready to step in if his prince was shirking his duty to play King's Knight.

He typed a few things and put his phone down, satisfied Ignis returned to the paper. Before long Noctis rose from the couch and plonked himself down in the chair opposite. He grumbled slightly but pulled the report closer to him and opened it up to the first page.

Time was all Noctis needed sometimes, he was like a child angry that he wasn't getting his own way, instead, Ignis had ignored him to the point that Noctis had soon grown bored with trying to get the sympathy vote and instead played right into Ignis' plan.

* * *

They had worked right through into the afternoon, stopping only when Noctis' stomach growled betraying his hunger. After that, it had been time for the meeting and as such there had been no chance to continue his date planning.

The meeting ran quick, it seemed everyone was reluctant to work on the weekend, a few updates here and there, a report on the latest glaive deployment and they were all dismissed. Noctis stayed behind briefly to speak to his father, no doubt arranging a make-up dinner session.

Ignis headed outside to wait and spotted Gladiolus on the other side of the chamber door, standing guard and alert, apparently having been roped into working on a Saturday as well. He walked over to him, a hand raised in greeting.

"I'm taking Noctis to Prompto's after," Ignis said by way of checking in, he'd asked in the car and Ignis seeing no fault in letting him have the evening off after working throughout the day, had agreed. Gladiolus just nodded, a small minute nod barely noticeable. Ignis frowned. "You okay?"

"I ended up going out after Ramuhoodles," Gladio whispered a quick eye glancing over at his father who had just emerged from the council chamber with Ignis' uncle.

Ignis figured that was the name of the restaurant and smirked.

"Don't knock it, Iggy, despite its name it was pretty good stuff. Proper noodles as well with a variety of toppings, it was just a shame it was filled with couples." He sighed and gave another quick look in his father's direction. "Prompto paid for everything despite Noct's willingness. Kid's not too bad when he's not panicking or talking." He gave a short laugh. "Saying that anyone who buys me dinner has won me over."

Gladiolus went silent, standing up a little straighter as someone passed by. Ignis nodded respectfully deep in thought. If Prompto had paid then it was at least affordable, and as both Gladiolus and Noctis said it was perfect for couples then it had that be a good compromise between the casual coffee dates and the fancy restaurants.

"Being older than I was and able to drink she bought the alcohol and we sat in the corner of this dingy dive bar drinking beer and talking about books of all things. I woke up this afternoon with a splitting headache my dad pounding at my door reminding me to had to be on duty for this stupid weekend meeting and… are you even listening to me?"

Ignis blinked he hadn't realised Gladiolus had been talking. He had been too worked up with planning that he hadn't listened to a word he had said. Something about alcohol…

"Did you take Noct…" Ignis started, automatically brought back to present with the implication of what, Gladio was saying.

"Astrals, Iggy I'm not that stupid. I dropped Prompto off at home, then took Noctis to his apartment before meeting her at the park. What do you take me for?"

"Sorry," Ignis said chastised. "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." He could feel Gladiolus's eyes bore into him and he absentmindedly played with the clip on his briefcase. He's gotten distracted again, Gladiolus was already catching on, no need to give him anything else.

"You must have had fun last night," It was an observation, not a question. Fortunately, Ignis was saved the need to answer by Noctis appearing at his elbow. He had already changed out of his formal citadel wear and was furiously typing on his phone.

"Let's go!" He said without looking up. " Prompto's a waiting!"

Ignis shook his head at Gladiolus who despite the hangover had enough energy to smirk knowingly in his direction.

* * *

After dropping Noctis at Prompto's with the swift reminder that he'd be back at eleven Ignis had sought out the noodle bar for himself and after pursuing the menu and price list booked a table for himself and Lara for a week on Friday. They were pretty busy and as Gladiolus and Noctis had both attested to, filled with couples. They'd been fully booked as well, and Ignis had almost been put on a waiting list until the person he was talking to had found a space the first week in October. Now he was sitting in the car outside Hidden Gem, trying to remember Lara's work schedule for the evening. He could have called or texted her, but if he wanted this done properly it would have to be face to face.

Finally cutting the engine and emerging from the car he walked into the shop. Fully intending to buy a coffee even if Lara wasn't in.

"Ebony straight up?" Ignis nodded, surprised that he'd become a regular. Had it really been 3 months since he met Lara here, they tended to go elsewhere when getting coffee, just to save the awkward conversations, but sometimes if he was free on a Saturday night he'd come to the poetry readings. "Lara should be in soon." The barista added as Ignis handed over the right coinage to pay for the coffee.

Ignis nodded his thanks, picked up his coffee and wandered over to a spare table beside the window. From here he'd be able to spot Lara as she walked in. Sure enough almost five minutes later, Lara rushed by the window and hurried in. She didn't see Ignis at first, too flustered to notice. She ran into the cupboard beside the door, apologising for her lateness as she disappeared and reappeared her jacket replaced by her apron which she hastily threw over her head.

"We have one customer, and even then he's pretty easy to serve." The barista that served Ignis, sent him a grin before nodding her head in his direction. Lara, who had been looking around trying to find something to do met his gaze and grinned at him.

He sheepishly raised a hand in greeting and with a nod to her friend she came out from behind the station and sat opposite him. Pulling the small box of sugars towards her to make it look like she was actually doing something.

"Hey," it was a casual greeting but there was a questionable tone to it. "You staying for poetry?"

He hadn't planned to but with Noctis at Prompto's and them spending the entire day catching up on reports, he didn't have anything pressing to attend to.

"Perhaps," he muttered before turning the conversation to the matter at hand. The poetry crowd would start arriving soon, as would the other baristas on shift and he wanted to say what he wanted to say without an audience. "Did you mean what you said last night? About being interested to see how different a date would be compared to our usual outings?"

"It would be interesting yes," she said slowly, there was a bit of hesitation in her eyes as if she wasn't sure what was coming next.

"Well, I've heard about this noodle bar uptown. It's very popular and I happen to have reservations for two a week on Friday and wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me, as a date." There was rambling in there and Ignis was very much aware of how he could have been more articulate in what he wanted to say.

Lara's eyes flickered to the door as two more of her fellow baristas entered. They waved cheerily at them both as they swapped their coats for aprons and started to get ready for poetry night. Once they were all busy and the attention wasn't on them anymore she turned her attention back to Ignis. There was still hesitation in her eyes but she didn't voice it and Ignis didn't press.

"I would like that very much," she finally said and Ignis smiled.

He hadn't ended up staying for poetry night, much to his disappointment. There was nothing more soothing than the spoken word and the snaps the audience gave in appreciation. Some of the regulars were also very talented, much more eloquently spoken then Ignis could ever have been when it came to poetry or even romance. Instead, Noctis had texted him before the first poet had even started.

Noctis: Dying! Prom's 'rents not in (again!) no food in the house! S.O.S! Save our stomachs!

Whilst overdramatic to say the least, Ignis had no choice but to comply. He took his two coffee mugs (he'd ended up buying another one, whilst waiting for the poetry to start), over to the return tray and gave Lara a quick wave followed by the sign for Prince. Lara had taught him that one last night and it proved helpful in explaining why he had to leave.

She nodded in between customers to show she understood and Ignis slipped out the front door. Again the weather was harsh for September and already meteorologists were saying to buckle up for an extremely cold winter. Wrapping his coat around him he sent off a quick text to Noctis as he made his way to the car.

 **Ignis:** Calm your self. You're not dying. I'll be round with food soon. Think you can stay alive that long?

 **Noctis** : Slowly dying a painful death. Only Pizza can revive us now!

 **Noctis:** With Spicy Wings! With the hot sauce that makes your face go numb! - Prompto (•ᴗ•)!

 **Noctis:** And ranch… If you do end up getting those horrendous spicy things Prompto calls tasty

 **Noctis** : And whatever you want I suppose…

Ignis could only assume Prompto had stolen Noctis' phone in order to make himself heard and so with their demands in hand, he bypassed his car and instead opted for the pizza parlour that was a couple of doors down from Hidden Gem. He also knew from experience that they had the exact sauce Prompto had been referring to.

All too soon, the week was over and September turned into October, their usual Friday night outing had to be cancelled due to Noctis getting a cold and not being able to get out of bed. Or unwilling to get out of bed, the jury was still out on how ill he actually was, especially when it just happened to coincide with the history test he'd been trying to get out of. Tuesday study sessions also had to be put on hold due to both Ignis and Lara having to work. So despite communicating via messages, it had been almost two weeks since they last spoken face to face. Plenty of time for her to have second thoughts.

* * *

However, come Friday, much to his utter delight, there were no calls to cancel, no messages of postponement, just Lara standing waiting for him as he pulled the car up to the curb. She grinned and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she got into the car. It took Ignis a while to start driving again, she looked different, a good different, more mature yet still the same at the same time. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose as a way of getting him to focus. To say that she'd never made an effort before wasn't true, he'd always admired the way that she looked, even if she was wearing her school uniform or a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Now, however, with her normally pinned up hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her rose coloured sundress with a white shawl over the shoulders and sandals with just a little bit of a heal, Ignis felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

"Is it too much?" she asked, tucking another bit of hair behind her eye and Ignis shook his head. Dates in his mind were always formal affairs no matter how long the relationship was, so he had done away with his normal business attire of shirt and vest and instead had donned a shirt, tie and jacket. If anything his tie complimented her dress perfectly, it was almost as if they had coordinated.

"On the contrary," he finally found his voice again as he drove away. "You look perfect." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a faint blush colour her cheeks and he smiled. "I hope you like noodles," he said after a time. He'd never actually mentioned the name of where they were going. "This noodle bar come greatly recommended."

Lara nodded. "Noodles are fine, a lot of people at school have been talking about this noodle place downtown. I wonder if it's the same one?" It was said musingly, but Ignis was inclined to agree. If Prompto and Noctis had heard about it, then there was no doubt that Lara's classmates will have heard about it as well. Despite the different schools, teenagers tended to gravitate towards the same after school haunts.

He parked a little way away from the restaurant and the two of them walked down the street in companionable silence, stopping before they entered to allow Lara to take in the restaurant name. It was an interesting one, one that if Ignis was being truthfully honest would have made him think twice about classing the restaurant as a popular place to take a loved one. He could see the sides of her lips tweak into a smile as she read the name.

Ramuhoodles

"Are their noodles as electrifying as their name?"

Ignis glanced at her, smirking. "That was bad," he joked.

A beat.

"Shockingly so."

Ignis laughed, it felt good to do so. He was reminded right then why he liked Lara's company; fresh, funny and a wit to match his own.

It was busy inside with a line of people hoping to get a table, fortunately, due to his foresight to get a reservation they were shown straight in and directed to a little table that overlooked the park.

They spoke about anything and everything and at the moment the only difference between their normal outings was that they were dressed up and surrounded by other couples. For once Ignis didn't feel out of place, he did keep glancing around to see if there was anyone who might notice him, but for now, he was content. Whilst they ate, there was silence however and it was then that Ignis realised that Lara was deep in thought. Sometimes she would focus on her bowl of noodles (complete with Zu egg), other times she would gaze out the window. It didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking. It was also painstakingly obvious that she was nervous, especially when her teeth raked over her bottom lip.

"You have reservations?" Ignis stated plainly, after all, he'd been thinking about it too. He wasn't annoyed, but deep down he really wanted this to work out.

"In a sense," she said placing her chopsticks to one side and pushing away her bowl. "Don't get me wrong, I'm having a really great time and other than the fancy clothes and the atmosphere it doesn't feel that different. However, there's a part of me that doesn't want to mess up what we already have. You are also the princes' advisor." She added.

That statement surprised Ignis, she'd never brought it up before. It had never bothered her, that he knew of.

"I don't want people thinking I'm getting special treatment."

Her reasoning was valid, but Ignis had no idea what had brought it on. "Has someone said something?"

"What? No, they don't know who you are. They believe the story about you being a childhood friend who got a scholarship to a fancy private school." She smiled softly at him before continuing. "If people were to find out…" she trailed off, not actually finishing the sentence she'd started.

Ignis sighed, it wasn't a frustrated sigh but one of understanding. She must have slept on these thoughts and Ignis felt partially guilty. At the moment they did have a great thing going on and quite often than not Ignis found himself forgetting all about his duty to the crown and to Noctis.

"People don't have to find out," he said slowly and Lara looked at him questionably. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I get that you're nervous, especially with everything going on…"

"Won't not telling anyone make it harder to explain if we do get found out?" she was frowning and Ignis felt a stab of guilt that he had even brought it up.

"Probably not the best advice I've given," he admitted sheepishly and Lara offered him a small smile. "I think what I'm trying to say, and I should take my own advice here, is that we shouldn't care what other people think about us." It was sound advice, one that Ignis knew wasn't going to be the easiest to follow, at least not until he could prove that he could make this relationship work.

"It's probably going to be a lot harder for you," she said after a while. During their silence, a waiter had cleared away their bowls and offered a deserts menu, but both of them declined to opt instead for the check. "I mean how's it going to be for you to be seen with…"

"None of that," Ignis said to both her unfinished sentence and to the fact that he could see her hand going for her purse. "Dinner is on me, and this is not a sign of giving you special treatment, it's just the gentlemanly thing to do when on a date. As for being seen with you, I would have it no other way."

Lara smiled and her hand retreated from where it rested on her purse. "Thank you."

Ignis finished paying and the two of them stood, Ignis resting a steady hand on her back guiding her to the door. "Shall we walk through the park?" A small nod and he steered her in that direction.

"You're still worried," he mentioned calmly, looking at her face. She stopped worrying her lip to look up at him.

"A little, but also happy. I had a really good time tonight. We should just take each day as it comes." They stopped walking and Lara glanced across the pond they had stopped at.

"Quite," It seemed weird to him, to have no control over something. As a rule, he was a very organised person, but being in a relationship was anything but organised and there was some sort of thrill that came from that. Lara turned towards him and slipped a hand into his.

"It's going to be interesting isn't it?" she asked with a smirk and Ignis nodded. There was one thing he did want to do though, one thing that would probably make or break this so-called date. He leant forward, smiling slightly when he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

The kiss was chaste, pure, perfect and over too soon. Ignis felt a little lost once they separated.

"If that's the difference between a date and a friendly outing with you," Lara chuckled, she looked a little flushed. "Then I think I prefer the date."

Ignis couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. You guys seriously make my day. Looking for an Author Note? Check out my Tumblr - ImagiNomi


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the fact that their first date was a success Ignis still felt loathed to broadcast the relationship to his friends. On one hand, they'd had one date, he couldn't very much count his Chocobos before they've hatched, there was also no telling if his friends would approve of Lara. He'd much rather keep things to himself and have it not work out, than for it to be successful, tell all his friends and then be forced to break it all off.

Gladio was the closest to figuring it out, he probably had figured it out, but Ignis just kept being his aloof self, whenever the subject came up, especially when he spent the majority of Saturday grinning uncharacteristically.

"You old dog you," Gladio had said after Noctis' training that Saturday morning.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're implying. I'd also rather prefer your refrained from calling me old and a dog. You are both older than me, and more animalistic in every sense."

There was a pause, one long enough that Ignis had managed to gather up his case and a stack of reports, walk towards the training hall doors and answer a message on his phone before Gladio grunted behind him.

"Oi I take offence to that!" Ignis smothered a smile before escorting Noctis out of the hall and into the main body of the Citadel.

"Urgh, why is so busy?" Noctis grumbled as they arrived in the main foyer, stopping behind a pillar as a group of visitors were ushered into an elevator.

"Ever the picture of regality," Ignis scolded lightly, making use of the crowd being herded into an elevator to straighten the collar of Noctis' shirt and flatten a piece of flyaway hair.

"Gerroff!" Noctis moaned, ducking out the way.

Ignis just tutted and walked towards the side door that would lead them down in the underground parking garage. "I'm not adverse to leaving you behind, where you will no doubt be accosted by petitioners or asked for autographs," he called over his shoulder, opening the door, but not entering through it.

There was a flash of blue light and Ignis had the foresight to lean back slightly before a sword materialised in front of him, followed quickly by the prince.

"You have legs," Ignis admonished after giving a quick look back towards the foyer. It looked as nobody had noticed the Prince's unconventional departure.

"Yeah, but that was way quicker and cooler! Plus I gotta practise somehow." Noctis said with a grin. "Right then! I'm done for the day, right? Are you taking me back to the apartment? Nothing else you need to advise me on?"

Ignis glanced at his schedule. "You have a fitting for your Winter Solstice attire at 3 so we'll head there now. Your day is free tomorrow, however, you do have a school exam on Monday so I would suggest studying before then." He kept scrolling stopping as he came to a full day. "Noctis, why is there a whole day dedicated to me cooking?"

Noctis smiled. "It's Prompto's birthday soon, so I decided to clear a day in your schedule so we can create a suitable menu for the birthday boy."

"I see, and when you mean we…"

"I mean you cook and I taste test."

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. "What about the actual day itself? Have you given any thought to that?"

"Keep searching through your calendar, I've reserved a day for that as well."

"I wish you wouldn't rearrange my schedule without informing me," Ignis said, finally leading the way down the hall. He fished his keys out of his case as Noctis jogged to keep up with him, before overtaking him and walking in front of him.

"I mean your schedule isn't the easiest to work with, jeez, you have meetings literally every day. I'm glad I don't have your job." He glanced cheekily over his shoulder.

Ignis' lips twitched into a smile. "You do realise that I attend all those meetings in your stead, come graduation my schedule will be a little less full, thanks to you assuming your own duties."

Noct stopped in his tracks, causing Ignis to nearly walk into him. He whirled around, eyes wide.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me your joking?"

"I'm quite looking forward to the day you graduate," he said by means of answering. He stepped to the side, to continue walking down the hall. _It means I can spend more time with Lara_ , he didn't say it out loud but the thought was there as they reached the garage and made their way over to the car.

* * *

 **Gladiolus** : What's her name?

 **Gladiolus** : Or his? I mean, I thought I knew you well enough that I could tell which way you swung, but now I'm doubting my "gaydar" as they call it. ^_^

 _Ignis_ : I'm free tomorrow morning, would you like to meet for coffee?

 **Gladiolus** : Did you mean to send that to me, or to your secret lover? :D If it's me then I'll be in Royal Cup at 10 am

Ignis groaned and looked up from his phone, Gladio was too much sometimes and all it took was just to ignore him or not encourage him and he'll go away. However, Ignis also knew that Gladiolus was stubborn and curious and if something had sparked his fancy he would keep pestering until he got his own way. It's how he found out that Iris was doing badly at school no matter how hard she hid her report cards and tests, it was also how he knew that Noctis had made a friend at school despite the fact that he tried to hide Prompto for at least a month, to spare him the embarrassing grilling he would no doubt get.

So now it was Ignis' personal life that had Gladio so interested and as much as Ignis wanted to keep everything separate there was no way Gladio was going to back down, not until he had answers. Which is why Ignis had asked to meet up. Gladio was one of his oldest friends and they had relied on each other a lot when they were younger, coping, ranting and raving being their main conversations. That friendship grew as they got older, which in a way helped Noctis. The three of them made a formidable team and Ignis felt he owed it to Gladio to at least tell the truth or some of the truth at any rate.

* * *

The Royal Cup was a small coffee shop opposite the west gate of the Citadel, it had opened up shop and had found themselves inundated with Citadel staff, Crownsguard and Kingsglaive wanting their daily fix on their way to work, It had become so popular that they branched out to a Royal Mug and a Royal Kitchen on the North and East Gates respectfully.

Gladio was waiting for him, coffee already paid for bought along with a tray of pastries and a smug smile. The smile itself almost made Ignis want to turn back around, but it was a cold October and the coffee was warm and inviting. So instead he sat and savoured the coffee, blatantly ignoring the knowing looks Gladio was given him until he'd had his fill.

Gladio was getting restless though, shifting in his seat, fiddling with sugar packets. Ignis grabbed a croissant and a little pot of preserves.

"Okay look, you called me here. So out with it!" Gladio finally exclaimed and Ignis tried his best to look innocent.

"Can I not invite one of my oldest friends out for coffee without him thinking I have something I want to say?" Gladio just raised an eyebrow and Ignis sighed, opening the jam jar he took a knife and started spreading it lightly coating the inside of his croissant as he spoke. "There is someone…" If Gladio could have squealed he would of, instead his knee bounced excitedly and he grinned. "However It's fairly recent and you know what my Uncle is like with regards to personal relationships."

Gladio grimaced. "Stupid traditions," he muttered before motioning for Ignis to continue.

"So as you can see I'm loathed to flaunt it," Ignis finished limply.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Ignis looked rather taken aback at Gladio's rather crass reaction. "You've heard my duty and happiness speech so I won't focus on that, what I will focus on is the fact that you didn't tell me. Keeping it from your Uncle is one thing but from me? From Noct? Being in a relationship is a huge deal, and yeah okay your what 3 months in, but that's three months of your life that I didn't know about, that I didn't get to celebrate with you. If you want to keep your personal life a secret I get it, there are many things in my life that I never want my dad finding out, but you can't-do it alone. You may think you can, and you probably could, this is you were talking about, but it's better with friends."

Ignis could do nothing but open and close his mouth like he was one of Noctis' freshly caught fish. He didn't know what to say. Had he underestimated his friendship with Gladio so much that he hadn't realised that by not telling him about Lara he might have hurt his feelings? "I'm sorry," he finally managed to say.

Gladio, who had been leaning back in his chair, sat forward, placing both elbows on the table he rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry? Come on Iggy, I need something more substantial than that. I have a feeling though that there's something else going on."

"Ever astute," Ignis mumbled and instead went for his croissant.

Gladio grinned. "It's in my job description."

Ignis thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "She's…" Gladio sucked in a breath but Ignis ignored it. "I guess she's worried about what I do for a living and that it might bring some unwanted attention."

"So no-one from the Citadel then?" Ignis nodded, agreeing with Gladio's observation. "Where'd you meet?"

"She actually helped me find the recipe for that confectionary Noct has me recreate."

"I did wonder how you managed to bake something with only, 'It was round and pastry-like, flaky with a sweet filling,' to go on." Gladio let out a soft chuckle, before teasing playfully. "Such a cheater. You started making those cakes years ago."

"Two years, if we're being specific, that's when I finally started baking them with knowledge of what I was actually trying to recreate."

"So it's not a recent thing then?" Ignis could see that Gladio was trying to gather all the information he needed to make sense of what he was hearing.

Ignis sighed. "Well recent in the sense that we had our first day two days ago, but not recent in the sense we've known each other for over two years." He could sense Gladio getting frustrated again, this something else Ignis hadn't told him about. He'd never told anyone about his journey into the Refugee Quarter all those years ago. He'd gone in alone, un-supervised and desperate. Having tried celebrated chef and restaurant in Insomnia, he decided to take to the RQ in the hopes that one of the refugees would know what he was trying to create. Fortunately for him, he met Lara, who then, in turn, introduced him to a nice woman from Tenebrae who had married a Galahdian. "I met her two years ago, but we didn't start talking again until June when I ran into her completely by accident, working in a coffee shop in the East District."

"Hmm, do you like her?" Ignis blushed and Gladio grinned. "I must admit, you may have been distracted for a couple of weeks at the start, but I could see that it was a happy distraction. Your eyes would get this faraway look and you seemed, I don't want to say at peace because that's what you say when someone's died, but you seemed content. Which for you, is a big deal. You're so worked up with Prince Charmless it's about time you got to have some fun. Just wish you would have told me about it," he wasn't angry anymore, just miffed, but Ignis could see the playful side of him as well.

* * *

They stayed in the coffee shop until just after noon, which was when Gladio suddenly remembered that he had to attend a meeting with his dad and the King with regards to Noctis' training, and Ignis thought he better go and wake said prince up and get him to study for the test he had on Monday. Ignis had told him a little more about Lara, not her name, or where she was from. Just what she was like, why he liked her and a little more about the fears they both had. Hers being status, his being his uncle. Gladio was supportive, promised not to tell a soul and said he could be counted on if Ignis needed anything.

His parting words before he crossed the street to the Citadel and Ignis returned to his car, was a subtle suggestion that Ignis should also tell Noctis.

Could he though? He considered Noctis a friend as well, and the reaction would probably be the same as Gladio's, disappointed that he never told them as soon as it happened, but happy for him in the long run. Noctis just wasn't known for his discretion, especially with regards to Prompto. Prompto was another factor, he was an open book, always bubbly, happy and positive it was very easy to tell when something was bothering him. He would lose his energy a bit, almost like he had been deflated. Ignis thought about it a while, weighing up the pros and cons, before deciding that he wouldn't tell Noctis, not just yet. He sent a quick text to Gladio explaining his reasoning and that to please respect his wishes and not mention it to either of the younger boys before Ignis was ready.

Not waiting for an answer, knowing that he was unlikely to get one whilst Gladio was in his meeting, he instead texted Noctis giving him a fifteen-minute warning of his arrival and returned to his car. Despite his fears, telling Gladio had certainly lightened his load, it was a relief to know that someone else had his side. Sure Gladio didn't know the whole story, but it was a start.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed and followed so far. You guys are the best! Want some inside stories, behind the scenes thoughts on this chapter? Maybe my insane excuse for why it's a day late? - Check ImagiNomi on Tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

"Meet the Shield of the Prince?"

"Only if you want to, he knows I'm in a relationship with someone and would like to meet you. All he knows about you is how funny, cute and selfless you are." Lara blushed, busying herself behind her coffee mug. Ignis smiled before continuing. "As I said though, it's completely up to you."

The ever so familiar rake of teeth across lips caught Ignis attention. The few times it had happened since their first date, he simply assuaged her fears or her nervous habit by kissing her. Right now, however, there was a table in the way, and a busy shop of customers and neither of them wanted to draw attention to themselves.

It was a cold Tuesday in November, in fact, if Ignis was being specific it was technically the day after their one month anniversary. However neither of them were being sentimental, instead, they had bypassed the Library and instead met in a coffee shop for a change of scenery. In between them, on the small round table they occupied by a roaring fireplace were forms and draft essays. Lara's application for CCU. Ignis had offered his help with regards to editing and improving the essays, she refused to put him down as a referee or even allow him to write a letter of recommendation though. That would be abusing your power and our relationship. She had said and Ignis had conceded. Now however with the paperwork almost finished and them both, being on their third coffee of the afternoon, the topic had turned to Gladio.

True to his word, Gladio had been nothing but supportive and Ignis had to admit it was nice to be able to call or text him at the end of the day and share stories about what had happened, or even to ask him for advice. Their second date had even been a Gladiolus original, a picnic in the park, and whilst Gladio had suggested a takeout from his favourite restaurant, Ignis had cooked. It had been a great success, with Lara gushing over how amazing the food was, he'd even thrown in a couple of the Tenebrean pastries as a reminder of their first meeting. This had led to Gladio, mentioning, casually how he'd love to meet the woman that was stealing his best friend.

Ignis had of course given it a lot of thought, and whilst he appreciated Gladio not pushing for the meeting or even asking any more questions, it wasn't really down to him. Which is why after 2 weeks of putting it off, he finally asked Lara about it over coffee.

Lara finally stopped biting her lip, her mind made up. "I think, that whilst yes, I would love to meet your friends and your family, we should wait just a little bit longer. It's not that I don't think we work together," she added misinterpreting Ignis' look, for one of worry. "There's a lot of things going on right now, I graduate in just over 3 months. All being well, I'll be starting CCU in April and I think that would be something to be proud of. This is Lara, my girlfriend who is studying Medicine at CCU, compared to this is Lara, my girlfriend who works part-time in a coffee shop."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of from working in a coffee shop," Ignis said immediately trying to dissuade her insecurities.

"I know that," Lara said with a smile. "I didn't mean it that way though, I meant that…" she hummed a little trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Yes I would love to meet the shield, but can it wait until after graduation?"

Ignis nodded. For a moment, he thought the topic of status was going to come up again. It did, from time to time, when something happened in the news. Just last week in fact when they'd gone out for dinner, Lara had tried to pay only for the bill to be twice as much as it would have been if Ignis had paid. If it bothered her, she didn't show it, just little comments that had Ignis trying to think of the right ways to reassure her.

She smiled at him, hand reaching out across the table to grasp his. "I want to meet everyone you hold near and dear, I want this to work, but right now it's crazy." She used her other hand to gesture at the paperwork littered between them. "If I get into CCU, then I can relax, but right now all I can think of is a whole heap of math equations, science experiments and common language prose."

"When you get into CCU," Ignis squeezed her hand as if there was no denying the fact that she would get in. How could she not?

* * *

When Ignis had told Gladio about Lara's answer to meeting him, he'd shrugged and mentioned wistfully that it was a shame Noctis didn't have the same enthusiasm when it came to his studies.

"Noct doesn't have the same drive because his future is set in stone."

Gladio grunted but not without turning to look at Noctis who was sitting on a mat in the corner of the training hall. He was supposed to be doing some cool down stretches, however, both Ignis and Gladio could hear the tell-tale signs of his phone. "He could try a little bit harder though," Ignis just smiled. "What is it she wants to study?"

"Medicine."

"Huh, should've figured you'd fall for the smart types."

"What are you two talking about?" Noctis asked standing up and giving an over-the-top stretch like he'd just finished cooling down.

Gladio didn't miss a beat. "How sloppy your form is getting. Iggy is seeing if he can work an extra training in for you this week."

Noctis' jaw went slack and Ignis coughed to cover up a chuckle. Instead, he busied himself with taking a swig of his water.

"Well no matter," Gladio said once Noctis had disappeared into the changing rooms for a shower. "Just as long as you don't wait too long," he cast Ignis a cursory glance. "It's nice to see you in a happy relationship."

It felt weird to Ignis, now that they were an established relationship he'd assumed he'd see more of Lara, when in fact it was the opposite. It was like they had declared their feelings for each other and now they didn't have to try as hard. Ignis knew that wasn't the case though, a string of attacks on refugees, including a fire in an establishment known to hire refugees kept Ignis on his toes most days. Lara was busy as well, as the new year git closer and the temperatures plummeted it was like a switch had been flipped and every single senior in High Schools across Insomnia just disappeared, or crammed themselves into libraries, coffee-shops, even on the public transport 17/18-year-olds could be seen noses in books reciting algebraic equations or ancient Lucian verbs and tenses.

Tuesday afternoons had all but been abolished, Ignis' own duties were to blame for that one, with more and more meetings and reports with the more attacks that were made. Friday's came fair and few between, with Lara either studying or picking up extra shifts to help. It seemed at least three of the barista were all in their final year of high school and to make it fair took it in turns to help with the Friday Open Mic Night. There was still time for a date night, and it happened on the Fridays that Lara wasn't working, but other than that, their communication was limited to texts and phone calls.

Whether this was ideal in a perfect world, Ignis didn't know but he found it worked for them. They'd have things to talk about, to discuss, to laugh about. After all, they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

* * *

Ignis was fortunate in the sense that neither his Uncle or Noctis seemed to be interested in his personal life. Through no fault of their own, Gaius was too busy as was Ignis these days and Noctis was too carefree to really notice anything unless it included Prompto holding a pizza box dancing on a games console. He knew he would have to tell his uncle some time, lest he found out accidentally, however, it could probably wait until after Lara's graduation. Whilst Ignis didn't care about status, he knew his uncle would. He had many speeches planned for the eventual unveiling of Lara, but he knew in his uncle's eyes they'd all be worthless if he couldn't prove Lara was worth destroying their family traditions over. By her getting into CCU and continuing on the medicine path - then it might help soften the blow.

Ignis had no doubts that Lara would get into CCU. She was smart despite the education differences. One didn't need history to study medicine and she had the drive. She'd confided over dinner once that it was almost a family tradition. She didn't speak much about her family back in Accordo and Ignis didn't press. For all, he knew she was the sole survivor, but apparently, her mother had been a paramedic in Lestallum during the war thirty years ago, her grandfather had been a doctor in Altissia. There were still questions that Ignis wanted answers to, his insatiable thirst for piecing together the whole picture, but he didn't press. In some selfish part of his brain, he reasoned that if he didn't ask her to talk about her home, then she wouldn't remember how much she missed it and try and go back home to it. Meeting a couple of times a month was nothing compared to the long distance of having her in another country, that, as Ignis was constantly reminded every time he read a new report, was currently under enemy rule.

December hit them as fast as the snow did. It wasn't nice snow either, just wet, slushy hail that made the roads treacherous no matter how hard the salt gritters worked. With the winter break just around the corner, schools and many businesses closing down for the Solstice and the New Year, Ignis found himself at a sudden impasse on how to spend the holidays. As was the tradition in the Citadel there was to be a gala, for all Citadel staff and their families the night of the shortest day. The festivities usually started around mid-afternoon with an intimate banquet hosted by the king. Those in attendance were usually his majesties closest friends and high ranking officers, followed by the evenings gala. Activities lasted from sundown to sun up in which everyone finally retired to their own homes and families. For two days Insomnia shuts down, with businesses not usually resuming until the 23rd where they then tried to cram as much work as they could into a week before repeating the process for New Years.

The Citadel was no different, with the festivities on the 21st and the 22nd set aside to recover, Ignis knew he wasn't going to be required until the 23rd. Noctis would no doubt spend the 22nd with Prompto - the King had yet to cave into allowing Noctis invite his young friend to official Citadel gatherings - which meant that Ignis could spend the 22nd as he pleased. In previous years Ignis had relished his days off with extra sleep and a chance to catch up on paperwork or some experimental cooking. However, this year he had Lara to think about. Now that they were in a relationship it was expected of them to spend time together. Neither of them had specifically said anything about it, but the holidays were a chance to spend time with friends and loved ones, and Lara definitely fell into that category.

December also marked six months since he'd first walked into the coffee shop to find her bored on a Wednesday evening, reading a book on Tenebrean Healing practises. The Summer Solstice had happened before their meeting, but the Autumnal Equinox had happened, they'd been friends though and hadn't done anything other than a quick text during the day and a phone call at night. The Equinoxes in the Citadel marked the time of graduation within the Crownsguard. That September had been no different with the Prince's attendance required at the annual passing out ceremony. This holiday would be their first as a couple and Ignis was unsure of how to proceed.

"There's so many different Festivals and Holidays in the RQ," Lara was saying over coffee one Friday night. It had been a long hard couple of weeks for both of them, so when date night finally rolled around all they could settle on was coffee and a movie. "There's usually a huge street festival and everyone brings out home-cooked foods from their homeland. There's the Galahdian festival of lights and the Tenebrean New Year. It's all very cultural."

Ignis had heard some of this from the Glaives, there was always a couple (mainly the newest recruits who hadn't been invited before) that moaned when the official invites were distributed. Torn between family and duty. Duty often won out when their fellow Glaives told them how extravagant the Citadel Gala's were.

"What usually happens on the 22nd?"

"Mass clean up," Lara said with a chuckle. "Especially before the winds pick up and carry our mess all over the city. Can't give them anything else to complain about." It was said light-heartedly, as a joke between friends, but Ignis could believe the hidden truth behind it.

"Do you think the community would mind terribly if I steal you for the day?"

Lara raised an eyebrow. "I think they'll cope, it's an all-day affair as people wake up and get over their hangovers. Glaives usually help out as well, they tend to sneak out of the fancy Citadel do, you throw and wait out the dawn with us." Ignis hadn't noticed if they had, but the Gala's were always so busy and optional that if the entire Kingsglaive snuck out to spend time with the friends and families who weren't invited to the Gala then they could.

"Perfect," Ignis grinned, he had a faint idea of how he wanted to spend the day, but he wanted to keep it a surprise at least. "I'll pick you up at the usual spot at 2 then?"

There was a frown and her blue eyes widened as she searched for an answer on his face. Not finding anything her frown was replaced by a coy smile. "Sound's like a plan," she said and Ignis grinned.

* * *

A/N: As always find me on Tumblr - ImagiNomi :

I think I mentioned that I was going to call Ignis' Uncle Stupeo - yeah I finally convinced myself that it was dumb idea lol. So instead Gaius - named after Gaius Cilnius Maecenas who was a Political Advisor and friend to the first Roman emperor - fitting don't you think? Especially when I think that Gaius might have had the same relationship with Regis as Ignis does with Noct. The reason he didn't go on the mission 30 years ago is that Weskham - a steward, was going with them. What Regis needed on his journey was a sword and not another pen. In Lucis, King Mors needed a pen - his advisor (Gaius' Aunt) had passed away and so Cor (Bodyguard extraordinaire to Mors) went to protect Regis and Gaius took up his aunts' mantle as an advisor, at least while Regis was out of town. I love headcanons and backstories :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Take the end of this chapter as you will. Lara is 17 and Ignis is 18 - and whilst that's perfectly legal where I come from, it may not be where you are. Nothing is described, nothing happens, just alluded to, implied if you will.

There was no way to add this warning without making this chapter worse than it sounds. All innocence here I promise!

* * *

The Winter Solstice, a time for families, reflection and memories. Sitting in front of the fire, surrounded by friends waiting for the long night to end, waiting for the sun to rise once more. Of the four main holidays, the people of Insomnia celebrated, this was one of Ignis' favourites. Previously he'd just spent it in the company of the royal family, this year, however, he was certainly looking forward to what the next day would bring.

"Pass the gravy," a nudge in his rib brought him out of his musing. He glanced at Gladio, only the shield could prod him in the ribs and have it hurt without meaning to, the guy had no understanding of his own strength.

Reaching out, he picked up the delicate china gravy boat and handed it over, catching Gladio's smirk as he did so.

"Oh do tell, Gladio, I'm beyond intrigued to know what it is you're smirking at," Ignis said laced with sarcasm.

"What? I just merely was pointing out that I'd asked for the Gravy three times, and all three times you were staring at your plate contemplating whether to eat it or make love to it," Ignis blushed and Gladio chuckled. "I'm kidding, but you are distracted. I take it you have plans?"

"Tomorrow," Ignis said still blushing. He couldn't believe Gladio had said that, out loud, in front of the King no less. He glanced down at the other end of the table where the king sat chortling at a joke Clarus had just told them.

"You know if you just faced the fact and admitted that you had someone, then you'd be able to spend the actual solstice with her instead of the day after. She could even come to the gala."

Ignis composed himself enough to glare at his friend. He then also cast a meaningful look around the table.

"What are you two whispering about," whispered Noctis from the opposite side of the table. He looked rather disgruntled to have been placed in-between Iris and the daughter of another council member.

"How cute you look with my sister on one arm and the lovely Miss Hadrian on the other," Gladio said once again having an answer to everything. The two girls in question blushed and giggled.

"Don't make me fire you," Noctis grumbled, slumping down in his seat.

Ignis smothered his smile with a glance and a hand motion to indicate that Noctis should sit up properly. This was met with a glare and huff before compliance.

"Thank you," he muttered to Gladio, once Noctis had been dragged back into a conversation with the two girls.

"As always, I respect your wishes but there will come a day where I run out of witty one-liners or I'm up against someone that will see right through them. Not everyone is as unobservant as our dear prince."

Ignis sighed thoughtfully. "And I appreciated it I really do, just a little bit longer though. Please?"

Gladio waved his plea away. "As always, total respect for your slightly questionable decisions," he tapped Ignis' forehead gently before reaching over and grabbing a tray of potatoes.

* * *

Whilst the traditional solstice dinner was only close friends, high ranking officers and their families, the gala was everyone, Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, public officials. In the past when travel was freer between territories there would be officials from Tenebrae and Accordo, now with tensions running high and a war on the horizon it was just those from within Insomnia.

Whilst the dinner was a chance for Ignis to relax, the Gala was a time for him to work. Even Gladio was expected to keep a clear head and stay close by Noctis as he made his, begrudging, rounds to the guests and smiled sweetly at them as Ignis whispered their name and title into his ear.

"Why does Dad get to stay in one place and watch?" the prince huffed after the Mayor of Insomnia had left to talk to the Police Commissioner.

"Give it time," Ignis soothed, ignoring the eye roll Gladio gave their Prince behind his back. "Your father had to do this as well."

"Yeah, well it would be much better if Prompto was here."

"Even with Prompto here, you'd still have to attend to these duties first. Don't you think that would be a bit unfair for him, having to watch you talk to other people instead of talking to just him?"

Noctis thought about this for a second, before sighing. "Nah, he'd just take photos."

Footsteps echoed from behind them and Noctis visibly slouched.

"Madam Hecton, Refugee Liaison," Ignis muttered and Noctis turned around.

"Your Royal Highness," the woman, a greying fifty-year-old, wearing a conservative plum floor length gown, stopped before the prince before bowing deeply.

"How is your department Madam Hecton," Noctis said cautiously and Ignis could see he was trying despite his reluctance.

"Fairly quiet, Sir. We haven't had much traffic in recent years."

"Do you not get involved with the recent attacks?"

"Alas, Sir. Once the paperwork is filled and the ID's handed out, we don't see much of the refugees at that point. They get assigned a house, enrolled in education if needed and that's really it."

Ignis was frowning, he would have thought the Refugee Liaison would at least keep in touch with the refugees, offer to counsel, see how there are settling in. To his surprise, Noctis seemed to be on the same wave-length as his advisor.

"What about after-care and counselling? I'm by no means an expert on the matter, and please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong but I would say being uprooted from a home and relocated to somewhere where they have no friends, no future and no hope, that they would need a little more than just a house and education."

Madam Hecton seemed at a loss of what to say.

"Furthermore," continued Noctis. "As Refugee Liaison, I would certainly be a lot more concerned about what is happening to the refugees. Possibly even check in with them or work with the local authorities to protect them," he gave a quick nod of his head to symbolise that he was done before stalking away. Gladio followed him as soon as he left, leaving Ignis with Madam Hecton.

"I hear the refugees celebrate the Solstice with a huge street party to celebrate all their different customs. I'm sure that would be a great place to start if you ever wanted to see how everyone was fairing," he muttered, still trying to keep his composure, before he too walked off, leaving the poor woman alone in the middle of the hall.

"I just, urgh!" Noctis groaned, kicking the pillar he and Gladio were standing behind. "I didn't mess anything up did I?" he added when Ignis had caught up with them.

"On the contrary, Noct. Those were valid points to bring up," Ignis said calmly.

"I can't help but wonder what brought this on, Iggy said it took you ages to read the reports." Gladio had one eye on the gala from behind the pillar, and one eye on Noctis. Positioned so he could see everything.

"I mean it's innocent people, getting hurt, in our city…" he trailed off looking guilty. "I also can't help but think, what if it was Prom… you know?"

A glance was shared between Shield and Sword, one that went unseen by the Prince. Both had identical looks on their faces, was this when not doing a background check on somebody blew up in their faces?

"Prompto's a Niff…" Noctis muttered, eyes downcast. Gladio made a sound, somewhere between clearing his throat and holding his tongue so he didn't say something he'd later regret. "No wait sorry, let me rephrase that. Prompto is a refugee from Niflheim, however, was adopted by Lucians, two Insomnian's in fact and so he never really got refugee status, he got Insomnia Citizenship… but if he hadn't of been adopted you know, he could be leaving where they live and he could be the one in the hospital next…"

"Why didn't you tell us before? Surely, that's something we should…" Ignis finally said, remaining calm but making a mental note to bring this new discovery up with Cor, Clarus and of course Noctis' dad.

"He only told me last week, I dunno. I still trust him and all that, who cares where he came from right? There are people in Niflheim suffering just as much as someone from Galahd, even more, I'd wager because they're closer. So that's why I had a go at Madam what's her face. Ignis," he suddenly glanced up and Ignis blinked, looking almost like a rabbit caught in headlights as his prince frowned at him. "Do something advisory about it," he muttered before grabbing Gladio by the arm and dragging him over to the buffet table. Ignis allowed himself a wry smile, how much was too much? He wondered.

* * *

As much as Ignis would have liked to have done "something advisory" about the situation with the Refugee Liaison, it was technically still a public holiday, so it was filed away on his phone along with the reminder to check in about Prompto's background. Gladio had mentioned before he'd left that morning about speaking to his dad about it, and promised to text if there were any updates. Ignis himself had left shortly after that, Noctis had retired first, taking himself up to his rooms to sleep the morning away. Ignis too, decided to stay at the Citadel, using his old room within his Uncle's apartment.

"What are your plans for the day?" his Uncle asked over lunch once they'd both had a quick rest.

Ignis paused, that innocent question had just opened up the perfect opportunity to explain exactly what he was doing in his off time and who exactly Lara was. He glanced down at the simple meal his uncle had provided them and weighed up his options. If anything he wanted Lara to be able to have a say in whatever excuse his uncle would have for them not being together, but how long would that be before they were in a position where they could tell people about their relationship? A small portion of his brain reminded him that nothing was going to end well if he didn't tell the truth, but the voice sounded remarkably like Gladio, so he pushed it aside for now. It was best for both of them to continue on with their original plan, three more months until Lara graduates and gets into CCU and then he will have the conversation with his Uncle, just not now.

He looked back up at his Uncle and waved an indifferent hand. "Nothing exciting I'm afraid; laundry, cooking, Noctis gave me a couple of things to work on last night, so if I feel up to it I might get a head start on them…

He trailed off his uncle nodding agreeably. "Sounds like my day," he stopped slightly and looked at Ignis, who squirmed slightly under his intense green-eyed gaze. He hadn't felt this way since he was a child taking the blame for another of the Prince's late-night sneak-out sessions. "I must say I am impressed with how well you're getting along with young Amicitia, I couldn't help but notice your comradery at the dinner yesterday. But I implore you to remember your duty. You have a different relationship to the Prince and his Shield then I did with Councillor Amicitia and his Majesty and I don't want to see you fail because of that. Just be careful."

Ignis stopped himself from breathing in relief, he'd made the right decision to not talk about Lara, especially if his Uncle was this hung up on his friendship with Gladio. He kept his face passive as he stood up to take his plate over to the kitchen.

"Gladiolus and I merely thought it would be more beneficial to the Prince if we got along," he said, placing his plate in the sink and going to turn the tap on.

"I'll wash up later," his Uncle said before he too stood up and brought his plate over. He placed it in the sink and placed a hand on his nephews' shoulder. "Just remember the difference between a professional working relationship and one that could be used against you."

Ignis nodded and glanced up at the clock, he had an hour before he had to meet Lara. "I understand Uncle, we're just friends, nothing more and we both know our duty." He felt a pang of guilt as he neglected to mention Lara.

"Well as long as you remember that, fancy staying for a game of chess? It's been a while since we've played?"

"No thank you, I should get going," another glance up at the clock. He could check to make sure the Prince was alive and see if he needed a lift to Prompto's or back to his own apartment before he met Lara.

* * *

She looked tired as she clambered into his car, but then again, he probably didn't look any better, the joys of watching the sunrise.

"So where are we heading?" she asked with a sly glance in his direction.

Ignis just grinned, he wanted to keep the surprise for a little bit longer. It was nothing special, just a home cooked meal in his apartment but as he'd neither invited her home before or cooked properly for her (the picnic they'd had was all finger food), he thought this would be a nice surprise.

"We're almost there," he said simply and chuckled as Lara huffed teasingly.

They were in fact almost there, by car, especially, on a public holiday where not many people had reason to be out on the roads it only took them half the time as it would have normally taken. He parked in the underground garage and lead Lara over to the elevator. His apartment complex was designed the same way as the princes' just with less security. It was close to both Noctis' apartment and the Citadel and he'd only been living there a year or so. He'd moved out when Noctis did, in order to be close to him.

"Do you live here?" Lara asked as they stepped off the elevator at his floor and made their way down to his door.

"More or less," Ignis said unlocking the door and gesturing for Lara to enter. "I've yet to actually calculate where I spend most of my time, here, at the Citadel or at the Prince's." He let out a dry chuckle and place his bag on the side table before taking his shoes off.

Lara had already taken her shoes off and was exploring the living room. His apartment was modest, an open plan living room and kitchen, no balcony but instead a large floor to ceiling window, that was currently still covered by maroon drapes.

"May I?" she asked, hands fingering the curtains, turning to look as Ignis joined her in the living room.

"Please do, I haven't been home since yesterday morning, so it would do some good for the place to see some light."

She opened the curtains carefully and Ignis smiled as he heard her suck in a breath. He did have a pretty good view of the city. The Citadel was close by, the purple light of the crystal that held up the wall, twinkling in the distance. Even the wall itself looked pretty with it's near translucent glow.

"How do you get any work done with a view like this?" she breathed, still captivated by the quiet city.

Ignis chuckled and walked towards her, he stood behind her, standing a head taller than her he could easily see what she could. Without a thought to ask permission, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. She flinched at the touch before relaxing into the hug.

They hadn't really been intimate other than a few quick hugs as a greeting or a kiss in departure, nothing longer and nothing that would draw too much attention to themselves. Being in the privacy of his own home was nice, he didn't have to worry about being recognised. She turned around in his hug so they were face to face and looked up at him.

"You didn't bring me here to show off the amazing view did you?" she inquired with a wry smile.

"Merely an added bonus," he said returning the grin. He stepped away from her and the window, and took her hand, leading her into the little kitchen behind them. "The real reason is that I wanted to make you dinner, I found a recipe that I'm sure you'll enjoy however I must admit, I've never made it before. With your knowledge, I thought you'll be able to help me."

Lara paused and pulled her hand out of Ignis' grasp. "I'm not that much of a cook, my meals come in the form of throwing food groups into a slow cooker whilst I'm at school and eating the result. If I forget it's usually noodles.

Ignis had reached the counter by that point and retrieved a cookbook he'd placed there before leaving for the citadel the day before. He opened it up at the right page and handed it to her.

"Tide Grouper Carpaccio?" she read before looking up at him. "This is Accordian?"

"You've had it before?"

"Once, a friend of my Grandmother owns a bar, it's often on his menu."

"And thus you already have more experience than me," he said with a grin, walking around the counter he reached the fridge, opened it and pulled out the wrapped tide grouper fillet he'd bought previously. From a cupboard, he also retrieved some Aegir root, tomatoes and other herbs and spices the recipe had called for. Placing them all on the counter he gestured to Lara to join him. "Let's work together shall we?"

A quick nod and she was next to him, she placed the book down on the table and they both looked at the recipe to find out what needed to be done first.

Soon the smell of fish filtered through the apartment, the sounds of chopping or the brief moments of conversation as they worked. They worked well together, both seamlessly working on separate projects to add them in at the right time.

Despite her insistence that she couldn't cook, Lara was holding her own. It did, after all, take someone who knew the basics to throw food in a slow cooker and expect it to taste good. Fish was the exception, she'd explained.

"Well that time I lived beyond the wall, fish was a commodity if you knew how to catch it. Catch it, cook it, eat it. Anything can be roasted over an open fire."

Soon the meal was cooked and the couple was sitting down at the counter, tucking into the meal. There was something strangely familiar and domestic about the whole thing and Ignis found he enjoyed it.

"So how was your night?" He asked they hadn't really spoken about anything other than cooking, too busy focused on the task at hand.

"Not too bad, Mariya was distributing coffee and Soba, the old Tenebrean lady who gave you the recipe for the treats, had a food stall, so I spent the night between the two helping where needed. Nothing really exciting. Everyone seemed to get excited when this lady from the Citadel decided to grace us with her presence but I didn't recognise her."

"Grey-haired, your height, brown eyes, plum dress?" Ignis inquired.

"It was dark and she was wearing a jacket but I think so yes.

"Jolene Hecton, Refugee Liaison."

"That makes sense, a lot of the older ones, those who were among the first to move here kept singing her praises, owed her a lot."

Seemed to Ignis that Jolene had taken the Prince's words to heart and visited them after all. It was nice to hear that she was welcomed, maybe her reception could help influence her to make a few changes. He was curious though how Lara's move into the city had gone, come to think of it, she never spoke about it.

"So who did your documents when you moved here?"

"I'm not sure, some guy I think, maybe an intern. I was in the hospital at the time… ah," she glanced up in time to see Ignis face turn to one of horror. "Nothing bad, just a broken arm, bruised ribs… nothing that hasn't… I'm going to stop talking now." she added with a small laugh. "You have a very protective look on your face. This was six years ago."

"Still… it's the thought of it all," Ignis said quietly and he felt Lara's hand grasp his hand and he smiled as their fingers linked. "How did you come to Insomnia anyway, I don't think you've ever said."

Lara seemed to think about this for a while, even going so far as to stand up from the counter and take both hers and Ignis' plates and place them in the dishwasher. She then walked over to the couch and sat down, beckoning Ignis over. She sat cross-legged, pillow clutched in her lap, looking much like she did six months ago when he'd walked into the very coffee shop she was working in. He walked over and adopted a similar position, back against the armrest, one leg tucked under him, the other planted on the floor.

"Now you have to promise me that you will neither laugh or get angry at what I'm about to say." Ignis raised an eyebrow and Lara continued. "No getting overprotective either, the past is the past after all.

Ignis nodded, intrigued at what she was going to say.

"You know I lived with hunters, well they never let me hunt…"

"With good reason," Ignis couldn't help himself and Lara clicked her tongue.

"I was eleven, been with them two years, and I thought I could handle an easy hunt by myself. A couple of Sabertusks, nothing fancy or big, just in and out and home for dinner. It was down near old Lestallum, they have this old fort, base structure, left abandoned after the war 20 odd years ago and the Sabertusks were prowling around, they snuck in through a hole in the fence, I followed… and then woke up in the backseat of a fancy Crown City Car, with a broken arm, cracked ribs and a headache."

Ignis must have looked confused because Lara laughed. "Yeah I was as confused as you, apparently the base wasn't quite so empty and the Sabertusks I was following, led me into an infantry of Imperial troops, the guy who rescued me was a member of the Crownsguard sent to investigate. He was confused as much as I was."

The look of confusion turned to a frown. A member of the crownsguard brought her to Insomnia? He hadn't heard of this, but then again he'd only been twelve at the time. He didn't start sitting in on council meetings until he was sixteen. "Do you remember his name?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "Marshall? Maybe?"

Ignis didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "Cor Leonis? Marshall of the Crownsguard?"

A shrug. "Short dark hair, blue eyes and never smiles?"

"That's him," this time he did smile.

She glanced at him, "I said not to laugh," she pouted.

"I'm not, I've met the Marshall. They call him "The Immortal" after his service in the old war. I'm smiling because I'm relieved there was probably no-one better to have been found by."

Lara grinned, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Ignis glanced at the clock, he still had one more surprise planned. "Come here," he motioned, untucking his leg and bringing both legs up onto the couch. Lara nodded and dropped the cushion she was holding, turned around and settled herself in-between Ignis' legs. Her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, both facing the windows overlooking the city. It was the perfect position to watch the sunset. The last surprise to the perfect day.

"This is comfortable," Lara muttered, putting her head back slightly to look up at Ignis.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Then stay, at least for tonight?"

Blue eyes met his searchingly, unsure. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," and he was. There was no-one around, no-one came to visit him and he was comfortable, relaxed and wanted to spend as much time with Lara as possible as tomorrow he would go back to work and she would go back to studying.

Lara turned her head back towards the window and pressed herself against Ignis chest. "Then I'd like that very much."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, favouriting and following. I would love to know what you think - you guys are all the best.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your uncle said that?" Gladio asked although he wasn't that surprised. He always knew Ignis' Uncle was adverse to his nephew having any sense of romantic relationships but to point blank tell him that he's having too much of a personal relationship with Gladio? "I'm sorry, I hate to think of what Noct would be like if we're not friends. The three of us work well together - has he even ever seen us train? If we didn't agree on things or we weren't friends then we'd be arguing at every decision we'd make instead of trusting each other." He pouted, hand reaching towards his coffee cup.

It was the day after the solstice and whilst Gladio had originally wanted all the details on Ignis' date, the conversation had instead turned to the speech Ignis' uncle had given him over breakfast.

"I get where he's coming from," Ignis started and Gladio looked up shocked. "I'm not saying I agree with him, but I understand. He never really had a close relationship with your dad or the King, and he just feels that we should have the same relationship that he had with his peers, as he hasn't seen how well our friendship works. He's only thinking of the negative side of things. That'll we'll let this get in the way of our duties."

"You don't think he's jealous that he never got to go with them all those years ago, and he's only being hard on you because he knows that if Noct ever leaves on a trip you'd be going with him?" Gladio asked and Ignis snorted into his coffee, which caused Gladio to laugh at the lack of composure his friend had.

"Well, whatever the reason," Ignis said after regaining his senses. "Just be on your guard, lest he lectures your ears off too."

"What are you going to do about mystery girl?"

Ignis shrugged and sipped his coffee happily. "I'd liked to believe things are going well for us, I seem to be managing quite well the delicate balancing act one has when juggling a relationship…"

Gladio scoffed. "Whilst you have been getting better, it's not something that you can really prove. It's one of those things Cor had drilled into us during training. We can practise and participate in drills all we want but no-one knows how well we'll act in a real situation. That's what's going to make or break this."

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, Gladio had a point and he supposed only time would tell.

* * *

Time, as it happened, flew by, as was often the case when the New Year hit. January brought with it snowstorms, cold fronts and a flurry of head colds. Even Ignis came down under the weather and was forced to take a day off in order to rest.

His clandestine meetings with Lara all but faded into the woodwork as she buried herself in her studies, emerging only to work, attended classes, eat and sleep but even then Ignis had a suspicion that she was skipping out on the last two.

"She's not you," Gladio had commented after Ignis had confessed his worries during one of their Tuesday training sessions. "However," and he held up a hand to stop Ignis from interrupting. "If you're that worried, take an evening off, cook her some dinner and take it to her as a surprise."

Ignis blinked. "I hadn't realised you were so romantic."

Gladio shrugged. "I read it in a book," the way he said it was so deadpan, that Ignis couldn't entirely be sure if he was joking or not. Then again, Gladio did like his romance novels and the advice was sound enough.

It wasn't long until they finished their training and went their separate ways, Gladio to a meeting with Cor and his father, and Ignis to his own office. Gladio's advice was surprisingly good and he was already planning on what he could make that was filling yet still easy enough to eat whilst studying. There was, however, the small problem of that fact that she was in a library. Reaching his office he placed his gym bag on the side and took his phone out of his pocket. Lara would still be in class, but she would get it once she'd finished.

 _Ignis_ : Are you working tonight or planning to study?

To Ignis surprise a message came back almost immediately.

 **Lara:** Classes are all but finished as we're all study for end of year exams and entrance exams. So already in the library. Why?

 _Ignis:_ Merely curious to know if you wanted some company? I know a great mnemonic for remembering all the carpal bones in the hand.

 **Lara:** There's a huge group of us, pretty much my whole class is here. It's a bit distracting, to be honest.

 _Ignis_ : My apartment is nice and quiet. There's a whole spare room with a desk. I could cook you dinner and whenever you need a break there's the view…

He'd typed out the message and sent it before thinking about it, he wasn't worried though, he did have to work later in the evening but that was only at Noctis' and he was quite happy to leave Lara at his apartment to study. She'd be safe there. Her reply took a little longer to come through.

 **Lara** : Only if your sure, I would hate to be a burden.

 _Ignis_ : Usual spot, 3.30?

 **Lara** : I'll bring coffee.

* * *

Lara had been true to her word and brought coffee for the both of them and together they worked through Lara's notes helping her revise everything she thought she would need. It wasn't just that day either after Lara had confided in how distracting the library could be now that every Senior in the East District - or at least all the seniors who didn't go to a cram school were using it, Ignis offered up his apartment whenever she needed it. She had originally declined but after her and two of her friends had tried using the south district library and had been turned away on the account that they were 'closed for refurbishments', she accepting Ignis' offer and could be found there most nights. It was something else that made Ignis feel a sense of domestication, she studying in the spare room, or at the kitchen counter and he going over the reports of the meetings, helping her when needed with regards to marking past papers or explaining when things got complicated for her.

"I'm done," Lara said tiredly one evening in February. Ignis had been sewing a button back onto a shirt of the prince's and he quickly tied off the thread before looking up at his girlfriend.

"Everything okay?" He asked she wasn't one to give up in a huff if something was too hard. So her forceful outburst was cause for concern. "What is it you're stuck on, maybe I can be of some assistance?"

"What," Lara turned in her stool where she was sitting at the counter and shook her head. "No, I'm finished. The exam is tomorrow. I've studied everything I can. I just have to have faith that I've studied enough. Plus, they always say never cram before an exam, get plenty of rest and eat a good meal.

Ignis laughed. "Is that a hint that you want me to cook you something?"

"No, I actually thought I could cook for you, as a thankyou present. Plus it's your birthday so you shouldn't even be working right now. I should be the one showering you with gifts and affections.

Ignis gave his best impression of a rabbit caught in headlights, blinking, mouth slightly open. Lara laughed lightly and left the counter to place a quick kiss on his cheek and placing a wrapped present, that he hadn't seen her pick up, in his lap. She kissed him again, on the forehead this time before heading into the kitchen and produced a shopping bag from the fridge. There she set about making dinner whilst Ignis sat and collected his thoughts. How had he forgotten his birthday? A look at his phone told him that it was indeed February 7th and that he'd missed a text from his uncle wishing him just that. The conversation he'd had with Gladio earlier that day suddenly made sense as well.

'What are you doing later?' he'd asked and when Ignis had explained his evening was going to be spent with Lara studying, he'd just nodded knowingly and used air quotes to emphasise the studying when he repeated what Ignis had said.

Noctis hadn't said anything all day though, but that was to be expected. He usually only remembered when Gladio arranged an outing for the three of them (four of them more recently with Prompto) so if Gladio hadn't planned anything then Noctis would have forgotten. He was surprised to see a text from Prompto, however, wishing him a happy birthday. There was another text, this one fairly recent, from Gladio.

 **Gladiolus:** You forgot your birthday again didn't you?

 _Ignis:_ Guilty as charged. It's been a busy couple of weeks, her exam is tomorrow.

 **Gladiolus** : Wait so you are actually studying?

 _Ignis_ : Not anymore, now she's cooking me dinner as a birthday gift.

 **Gladiolu** s: Ah she's a keeper :D

 **Gladiolus** : Clear your diary for tomorrow then, you, me, Chocobo and prince charmless. Usual birthday lunch at the Enchanted Garden.

Ignis smiled and put his phone to one side, instead he turned his attention to the package on his lap.

"It's not much," she called from the kitchen. A teaspoon in her mouth as she chopped an onion. It was an old Galahdian wives tale, that apparently stopped you from crying as you cut into the onion. "I saw that you were missing it from your collection though."

Intrigued, Ignis opened the package, already gathering from its weight and feel that it would be a book. Sure enough, once the wrapping was off he could read the title clearly and it was, in fact, a book that was missing from his collection. Volume 5 of the Iron Shelf Recipes. He flicked through it, smiling softly to himself before he stopped at a page that was bookmarked.

"What's so special about Marrowshroom Chowder?" he asked absentmindedly picking up the bookmark that had fallen on the floor once he'd dislodged it from the book.

"What?" Lara looked up from where she was now chopping an aubergine.

"It's the one you bookmarked," Lara chuckled.

"The bookmark is the important factor here, the recipe was just the unfortunate page that got marked when I slotted it into place."

Ignis looked down and realised that it wasn't a bookmark at all, but a plastic card, the same size as a credit card but this one much more valuable. At least to him. A pre-paid coffee card for Royal Cup, he smiled.

"I gathered that you usually go there for your coffee as it's pretty close to the Citadel. It should keep you going for at least a couple of months. Or weeks depending on how much you drink. If you don't go there then, just let me know and I'll.."

During her explanation, Ignis had gotten up from the sofa and made his way over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. A swift kiss to her cheek as he rested his head on her shoulder stopped her next thought.

"It's perfect," he whispered and spun her round slightly to look down at her, before pulling her into a more intimate kiss.

"Can I help?" he asked softly once they'd pulled apart to catch their breath.

She shook her head. "It's quite simple, I hope. So you go sit on the sofa and do something non-worky. I know it won't hold up in council or whatever but er… girlfriend's orders." Ignis chuckled and gave her another quick kiss before heading back over to the couch. He flicked through his new book for a while, surreptitiously answered some emails and tried to figure out what Lara was cooking just by smell alone. There were onions and aubergine, that much was certain as he'd seen them with his own eyes. There was also tomato, a type of fungi that he couldn't pinpoint and other vegetables. It wasn't until the whole thing had gone in the oven and the tomato smell mixed with a cheese smell did he figure it out.

"Lasagne?" he asked as she washed her hands and joined him on the couch. He opened his arms up so she could cuddle with him, before wrapping them around her, pulling her close.

"A vegetable one, that bar in Altissia?"

"The one the friend of your grandmother owns?"

"Yeah, it's probably my favourite thing on the menu. So I really hope I do it justice. Wes makes all his own sauces and pasta, where I just store bought mine and chopped up the veg," she laughed. "Basic cooking at it's finest, so it won't be anything compared to yours."

"It'll be fine," Ignis reassured and Lara smiled before nestling back against him, staring out the window. It was their favourite position and Ignis had managed to convince her a few times to take breaks from her studying to enjoy the view with him. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Oh gods yes," she muttered. "But then if I wasn't nervous I'd either be overconfident and fail miserably, or not caring enough to pass. So nervous is good right?"

"Yes," Ignis agreed. Heaven knows how many times he got nervous before taking a test, but his fear was from an insurmountable fear of failure, of not being able to prove he was good enough. Which he supposed in a way was what worried most students taking their exam, for Lara though he could understand. If she didn't pass this then she would have to give up on her future or at least find another way to get to it.

"Can I call you when I'm done? I might need some moral support that everything's going to be fine."

Ignis just smiled and nodded and pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

His late birthday luncheon at the Enchanted Garden was as lovely as it always was. Prompto had shown up excited to have been invited and wearing what looked like his dad's work tie with his school uniform on. Noctis had teased him about it, apparently, he hadn't realised that the Enchanted Garden was just a small little café, that served a high tea and luncheon. Nothing fancy, but Ignis always appreciated someone who made an effort when going out in public and looked pointedly at Noctis (who was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with a baseball cap over his head) and Gladio (who had come straight from work so was wearing his Crownsguard Fatigues).

"Thanks for inviting me, big guy!" Prompto gushed to Gladio as he slotted into his seat in between Ignis and Noctis, handing Ignis a bright yellow gift bag with pink curled ribbon tied to the handle. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but I remember you saying that you really liked that picture I took of us when we went fishing last May…" He trailed off as Ignis opened up the bag and pulled out a nice black wooden frame with the very picture Prompto had taken nestled in the centre. It was a nice picture of the four of them, he'd tried to insist that it was nothing special, but the way Prompto had captured the light of the setting sun reflecting off the pool behind them was truly remarkable. The boy really did have an eye for photography.

"Thank you Prompto, it truly is an exquisite picture," he said and Prompto blushed. Noctis had gotten him the usual pack of "chore coupons" and as childish as they seemed Ignis still looked forward to when he received them as they were a practical gift that he usually used within his first month of receiving them. Gladio had gotten him a brand new coffee press, with a pack of ebony branded beans.

"There's something about buying your own coffee, but it's another thing to grind them yourself," he stated with a shrug and Ignis couldn't agree more. He'd been looking at this particular one for a while now, so it couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

A waitress came over with their drinks orders and the conversations soon turned to the latest video game that was coming out (Prompto and Noctis) and the latest book from a mutual author they're shared (Gladio and Ignis). It was halfway through enjoying their mini sandwiches and cream cakes did Ignis' phone ring.

"Don't answer it," Noctis said dryly, glaring at Ignis as he reached into his pocket.

"It could be important," Ignis simply stated, finally pulling out his phone and glancing at the screen.

"Gladio," Noctis commanded with a wave of his hand that made Prompto giggle and before Ignis had even time to register who was calling him, the phone was plucked from his hands. "It's your birthday, you know the rules. No working at your birthday luncheon."

Gladio just grinned at Ignis' appalled face before he glanced down at the phone screen. Ignis watched as his friends face turned to one of confusion then realisation as he slowly, but smugly handed the phone back to Ignis.

"We better let him take this one Noct, his birthday was yesterday after all."

Ignis glanced down and stood up from the table. Hitting the answer button almost immediately before strolling away from the table. "Scientia."

" _Ah you can't talk, can you? Sorry, I should have texted first,"_ Lara's voice came through the speaker, apologetic and soft.

"No, I'm good. I'm at lunch with some friends, but I've stepped away from the table for a while. How did it go?"

" _Alright, I think. I answered all the questions and did my best, which is what I wanted to do. So I suppose I just have to wait."_

"When do you find out?"

" _Next week, normal admittance get's announced first, then scholarship admittance two days later. Gives those on normal admittance chance to apply for financial aid if they don't make it onto the scholarship admittance."_ It made sense and Ignis knew she was holding out for a scholarship admittance. She'd already admitted that she wouldn't be able to afford it otherwise. She had the financial aid paperwork ready just in case.

"You'll be fine, _"_ Ignis reassured and he heard Lara breath a small sigh of relief. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

" _I'm working a double shift later to make up for all the hours lost over studying for this thing, then I suppose it's back to studying for the end of year high school exams. Even if I pass my CCU entrance exam, it won't mean nothing if I fail High School_ ," her tone was light and jovial, but Ignis could still hear the hint of nerves there. He understood, whilst he didn't have to go through everything that she did, he'd heard Gladio moan enough about his exams and the pressure his father had placed on him for getting decent grades.

"Can I pull you away from an impromptu date night tomorrow?"

" _Sounds lovely, yes please."_

"Perfect, I'll text you the details," Lara laughed and it felt good to hear it. "This will all be over soon," Ignis promised and Lara hummed in assent before they both hung up and Ignis returned to his friends.

"Gladio explained that it was your uncle," Noctis said as Ignis sat back down again, he shot Gladio a grateful look. "What did he want."

"Just the traditional birthday dinner, we were both busy yesterday so it didn't happen then."

Happy with his answer, Noctis turned back to Prompto and Gladio leaned in towards Ignis.

"So her name is Lara? Cute," he whispered with a smile. "How did her exam go?"

"Alright, she said she did her best so it's just a waiting game now."

"I tell you, High School exams were hard enough, I don't envy them who have to go through university as well. Lucky bastards aren't we?"

Ignis couldn't help but nod and agree.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. RL got hectic As always I treasure every single email I get that says you've favourtied,followed and comments to all newbies Welcome. To everyone who has stayed with me thank you - we have a long way to go yet and I hope I can do it all justice :D


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week later Ignis found him taking an unscheduled lunch break and heading to the East District for some coffee. More specifically, the break saw him heading to Hidden Gem to see Lara.

The coffee shop was empty apart from a group of about seven in a corner booth crowding around a laptop, they were all, as Ignis realised, employees however not all of them were working.

Mariya spotted him first and whispered something to the group before standing up and heading over to the counter. "Usual?" she asked and when Ignis nodded six pairs of eyes all turned turn to him, each one a different emotion. Amusement from those who recognised him, confusion from those who didn't and relief from Lara.

"You remember Ignis right," Lara said beckoning him over. "My old childhood friend who works in political science.

"Sure, a childhood friend," one of the group whispered and they all giggled. Lara blushed but waved them away, instead, she stood to meet Ignis halfway.

"I was planning to call you with the results," she said with a smile.

"I remember hearing you say you were all gathering here to find out together, thought I'd stop by with the excuse of getting a coffee."

Lara smiled, her eyes softening. "Thanks, that's really sweet of you," she whispered and Ignis resisted the urge to pull her into a hug or kiss her. This was her territory and she was still introducing him as her childhood friend, he didn't want to overstep.

Mariya came over at that point and handed him his coffee. "On the house," she said waving away Ignis' hand when he went to pull out his wallet. "We're celebrating after all."

One of the graduating students groaned. "We haven't gotten in yet, don't jinx it!"

"One minute," another called. "Lara! S first or C?"

"S, all one word."

There was a nod and Lara went back over to the table. Ignis hung back, not wanting to intrude but supportive all same. Of the seven standing around the table three of them, the three waiting for their results, were still in their school uniform, probably having skipped out on their lunch break in order to find out the results together.

"Now remember," Mariya said clapping her hands so everyone glanced up at her. "If your name is not on the list it merely means you got accepted into bigger and better things, like the scholarship acceptances."

Everyone nodded and the woman in front of the laptop tapped a couple of buttons on the keyboard. "Right so general applicants are up first, Medical applicants are a different tab Lar, so hold your breath for a few more minutes." Lara just nodded and Ignis glanced at her as she started worrying her lower lip.

The atmosphere was tense as the woman read out a few names, probably classmates that everyone knew. Of the two in the shop for general admission only one name was on the list and after congratulations and reassurances, the tab was switched to the medical school applicants.

"I'll just skip straight down, we don't know anyone on this list. Yeah, they're all from the prep schools…" a few button taps, the mutter of Lara's last name as the list was scanned. Lara shifted nervously, Ignis' coffee lay forgotten in his hands. The laptop was turned around, the woman sighed a neutral expression on her face. She did, however, raise her eyebrows and indicate that Lara should look at the screen. She did so, Ignis leaned closer as well.

Nestled in between a Calum Sage and a Sophia Sailor there was a Larissa Sagittaclaustra. There were more cheers, more reassurances and hugs all around. Ignis let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

He stepped back again, finally taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, he grimaced slightly and placed it on an empty table. Lara glanced towards him, a smile on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I need to get back to school," she muttered still smiling and still nodding her thanks as another round of hugs and congratulations came her way.

"I'll walk you," Ignis said and with a quick bye to everyone the couple left. They had barely gotten out of sight of the coffee shop and Lara's shoulder's sagged. Ignis pulled her into a hug, tucking them in against a wall so people could still pass.

"I'm so proud of you," he muttered into her hair as he hugged her, her arms rose up his back grasping his jacket as she sighed deeply. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away slightly when she didn't answer. Her previous smile was gone, her teeth scraping over her lips once more. He bent his head slightly and kissed her, partly to stop her before she broke the skin on her lip and to reassure her.

She took a shuddering breath and smiled up at him as they parted, before stepping back. "I'm happy," she said although Ignis wasn't too sure. He knew the worry lay in the fact she didn't get the scholarship. "I just had my hopes on it…" she trailed off and Ignis slipped his hand into hers, linking their fingers.

"It's not over yet though," and it wasn't, there were financial aids, student loans all of which Lara had the paperwork for. She nodded and he squeezed her hand. "Just think," he said as they started walking again. "About how proud your mum would be."

"Yeah," this seemed to cheer up a little, a smile of remembrance etched on her face as she no doubt reminisced.

They walked in silence, hand in hand. Ignis' other hand in his coat pocket, Lara's carrying her school bag.

"Thanks for coming out here," Lara said finally, they had reached her school now, the gates open, people milling about on their lunch break. He glanced down at her, she seemed a bit more relaxed and he just wished he could do more, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. This was her problem to fix and as much as Ignis hated it, he would have to watch her solve it alone. "Oh," she stopped suddenly, hand pulling away from his grasp and she brought it up to her bag, rummaging around inside. "I made chocolates for you."

From her bag, she produced a small wrapped box, topped with a white bow. He took them with a confused smiled until he remembered what day it was.

Yesterday had been Valentine's day, only remembered due to the amount of chocolate Noctis had come home from school with. Most of which ended up in the bin much to Ignis' disapproval.

"You made them?" Ignis said, now smiling genially as he lifted up the lid to take a peek inside.

Lara nodded. "Not as good as anything you can make obviously, but they're dark chocolate with an orange poured fondant."

Ignis didn't say anything just pulled her into a hug, he was touched. He never thought she would go out of her way and make something like this for him. Noctis had always complained about this day, the girls in school just vying for his attention, Gladio always got a few chocolates as well and he'd helped Iris last year with making her own. But for him to be on the receiving end and actually received chocolates himself. It was a strange feeling, a feeling of gratitude, of admiration and love. He hugged Lara tighter before she pulled away smiling up at him.

"Thanks," she said and she looked brighter than she had been a few minutes ago. "You always know the right thing to say and the right thing to do."

"Do you need help with the paperwork?"

She shook her head. "I should be fine, I have to collect my acceptance booklet anyway so I can drop off the paperwork when I collect it," she took a deep breath and looked about to say something else. Ignis raised a questioning eyebrow but she shook her head. "I should get back to school."

"Of course," Ignis said and before she left he pulled her in for one last hug and kiss.

He felt slightly pained as he watched her cross the road and enter the school, just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. He just wished there was something he could do to help her, but she'd made him promise not to interfere. It was frustrating.

* * *

"Apparently the kid has an aptitude for range weaponry. Mainly firearms," Gladio was saying and Ignis forced himself to look at him. They had gathered in his office a couple of days after Lara's result had been announced, mainly as a chance to catch up and talk with the main objective of discussing the Prince. However, the topic had turned to Prompto.

"Have you seen him?"

Gladio shook his head. "Cor walked in on him and Noct in the shooting range, which isn't as bad as it seems. The two are always at the arcade right? So, when Cor asked what was going on, Noct said they had a bet on. Prompto is really good at the shooting video games whilst Noct isn't and Noct said that shooting a real firearm is completely different."

"So Prompto called him out on it and Noct snuck him into the training room to prove him wrong?" Ignis questioned, seeing where this was going. The Prince had always had a competitive, stubborn nature.

Gladio smirked. "Only to be eating his own words as the kid displayed the most impressive amount of accuracy that Cor had ever seen."

"Kid certainly keeps surprising us doesn't he?"

Gladio snorted. "You can say that again, first he turns up out of the blue and literally pulls His Highness out of that moody teenage funk he's been in for the past seven years, next we find out he's from Niflheim but in a good sense and now he's a good shot, what next? Hey did you make these?" Gladio glanced at the box of chocolates on Ignis desk.

Ignis shook his head. "Lara did."

"You guys are sickeningly cute you know that right? She makes you chocolate, she calls you when she's finished her exams…" Gladio just shook his head, still eyeing up the chocolate. "Are they good?"

Ignis just smiled and with a shake of his head pushed the box of chocolates over to Gladio who took one happily.

"I didn't get any this year, Iris made some though so I stole her leftovers. Want to know who she was making them for though - better hope they were the friendly obligation ones…"

"They were for Noct, I recognised her handwriting on one of the boxes he brought home."

Gladio thought about that his hand hovering over the chocolates as he picked another one. "I can live with that, she can do better but that's a crush she'll hopefully grow out of. Take these things away before I eat them all," he added pushing the box away. "They're very moreish."

Ignis did as he was told, but grabbed one for himself as he placed the box in his desk drawer.

"Equinox is coming up," he said as an email popped up on his screen reminding him of that very fact.

"Can you believe it?" Gladio leant back in his chair, pushing back slightly so it was teetering on the back legs. "I remember my own passing out, now all these dweebs I've been helping to train for the past year and a half are going to graduate. Time flies."

Ignis just hummed, however, something had caught his attention. The Spring Equinox was celebrated with a huge ceremony to celebrate the recruits who had finished their basic crownsguard training. It happened every year, Ignis having gone through the ceremony just last year. What caught his attention was the revelation of the date. March 20th - the same day as Lara's birthday, it hadn't clicked when she first told him, he'd just nodded and stored the information away. Now as the event was less than a month away and plans for the Equinox were underway he realised that they both happened on the same day.

"You okay?" Gladio asked, allowing his chair to fall back on all four legs again.

"Lara's birthday is the same day," Ignis said with a small nod, "I hadn't realised."

"Hmm, well the passing out parade is during the day right? So then towards the evening, it's just the party which you can easily sneak out of…" Gladio's plans were cut short by a shrill ringing from the phones on the desk. Not knowing which one was ringing they both reached out to grab their respective device.

"Yours," Gladio said and placed his phone back on the table as Ignis answered his and brought it up to his ear.

" _Ignis? I'm sorry, can you talk?_ " It was Lara and it was clear from her tone of voice that she was struggling not to cry.

Ignis glanced at Gladio, and Gladio, bless him, got the message. Grabbing his phone he stood up and waved a quick bye before slipping out of the office and closing the door behind him. Grateful, Ignis waited until his friend had left before he answered.

"What's the matter? Is everything all right?" He'd never heard her so distraught before, always composed or at least level headed.

" _They won't accept my request for financial aid on the account I'm not Insomnian,_ " Ignis took a deep breath as Lara broke down on the other end of the line, everything that she had hoped and dreamed for crashing down around her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again thank so much for your love and support! Sorry this ones late.


	12. Chapter 12

They met for coffee later that day and although Lara didn't address what had happened, Ignis knew she was upset. He could see it in her eyes, in her expressions, in the way she bit her lip whenever their conversation topics ran out and she struggled to come up with a new one. The conversations she did come up with were random, meaningless and a coping mechanism. There was mention of a new Accordian restaurant on the wharf, a discussion about the merits of the local supermarkets swapping out of their plastic bags for paper and a story about her neighbour's toddler who had just learned to walk and was found toddling through the streets of the RQ by Nyx Ulric.

With every shift in conversation Ignis thought that they would finally talk about what had happened, but every time he was left to listen as Lara coped. If it were Noctis or Gladio he would have forced them to talk about it, but he knew that's what they needed, a gentle reminder. With Lara it was different, he didn't want to push for fear of losing her, he'd wait until she was ready but it was frustrating.

"She's stubborn," Mariya said slipping into Lara's now vacant seat. Ignis nodded, watching his girlfriend's retreating back as she disappeared into the restrooms, work clothes in hand.

"I just want to help," Ignis said and it was the honest truth. He would love nothing more than to march into the bursar's office in CCU, explain who he was, who he worked for and demand that they reconsider.

"But you can't," Mariya said and Ignis sighed, defeated. "This is Lara's problem, you'll find that a lot around here, people get by, things happen and they move on. Lara will find a way, and all she needs from you is your patience. I don't quite know who you are yet, how you could even help, but respect her wishes no matter how hard it is." Ignis nodded and took a breath. "Look at it this way," Mariya continued. "Lara's not the only one that office has turned away, every single refugee who walked in the doors got given the same message. Sure there's the scholarship intake but on average only 1 person in every 25 people accepted with a scholarship will be from outside Insomnia and that includes applicants from Tenebrae and Accordo." Ignis frowned, he hadn't realised the numbers were that low. Mariya stood up and picked up his and Lara's empty mugs. The restroom door opened and Lara emerged and Ignis graced her a small smile. "If you really want to help," Mariya added with a look around the café. "Trying helping everyone - then you'll see how much of a wasted effort it is."

* * *

What are your plans for when you graduate?"

Prompto frowned at the question, brow furrowed as he thought. Noctis snorted at him.

"I'm going to be king," he drawled with a sigh and Prompto laughed.

"Yes, well we can't all be that lucky," he turned back to Ignis. The three of them were at Noctis' apartment, the younger two working on their homework whilst Ignis working through some reports he didn't get to do earlier due to meeting Lara. He was intrigued about Prompto, whilst not in exactly the same situation as Lara, it was close. "I would love to study photography," he said finally. "But that's not exactly a career-making subject as my dad would say. They want me to study engineering, which could be fun," he shrugged. "Neither of which I can afford so, I'll probably just end up working in a shop somewhere. Maybe go to the community college for a general arts course, take photos and sell them to magazines that sort of thing… don't tell my folks though," he smiled his patented goofy smile and returned to his homework.

Ignis and Noctis shared a look and Ignis knew exactly what was on the young prince' mind.

"Can't you get, like a scholarship or something?" Noctis asked and Prompto burst out laughing.

"Sorry," he gasped. "You wouldn't know, but that's funny and no way does this reflect you…" he chuckled and trailed off not actually managing to answer his friend's question.

"It seems," Ignis said with a sigh. "That whilst it would be a logical thing to just apply for a scholarship, the actual logistics aren't so simple."

Prompto finally managed to speak. "Yeah Iggy's right, the number of people who apply for scholarships versus the number of people who actually get a scholarship isn't worth the pain of applying, getting in and having to drop out because you can't afford it."

Noctis frowned. "Is this the same with the refugees?" this was directed to Ignis.

It took Ignis a moment to realise that it wasn't directed to him because of Lara, but because it was his job as Noctis' advisor to know these things. "I'm afraid so."

Noctis slumped back in his seat. "Huh," he said and that was that.

Ignis flashed Prompto a sympathetic smile, but he waved it off with his usual grin and Ignis returned the smile.

* * *

Lara never did explain what had happened in the bursar's office but she did explain that she'd turned down her acceptance. She reasoned, quite passionately that she didn't want to study somewhere she or others like her weren't welcome and Ignis had to agree. Her plan now was to work. After graduation, she would take up full-time employment and try and earn enough money so that she could continue her studies elsewhere. Accordo was mentioned, so was Tenebrae and it pained Ignis to hear her talk of moving away. He knew deep down though that he wouldn't stop her if that what she wanted but again felt the frustration of not being able to help. He also felt guilty, guilty that he lived and belonged to a community of people who weren't as welcoming to outsiders as he'd like.

March brought a new outlook on things, both Lara and Ignis were busy most nights, but they still tried to fall into the same routine as before, with coffee on Tuesdays after school and date night on the Fridays she wasn't working. March also brought Lara's birthday and her graduation, both within literal days of each other.

Lara had plans for her actual birthday, seems there was to be a small gathering in her honour in one of the restaurants of the RQ. One, that she apologetically, didn't invite Ignis to on the grounds that there were going to be members of the Kingsglaive there, in which Ignis was both relieved about and slightly disappointed. It might have been the perfect opportunity to come clean but on the other hand, it meant he didn't have to come up with an excuse about why he was leaving the equinox festivities early. Instead, they arranged to meet on the 21st. It wasn't a big affair, Lara had requested he didn't make a big deal out of it. Just a meal in the North District followed by a walk through the park and coffee at Ignis' nothing too fancy, but it was them alone and enjoying a night to celebrate Lara's birthday.

She still wasn't back to her usual self and whilst she never spoke about it Ignis could see the tell-tale signs, the long periods of silence the raking of teeth over bottom lip but from the looks of it, she managed to enjoy the days that spanned her birthday. She spoke at great length about the activities of the day before, how quiet it was until those she knew from the Glaive had turned up after their obligations to the crown were done for the day and then it just turned south.

Despite the signs though, things were slowly getting back to normal, it had been a hard couple of weeks but she was getting back on track and Ignis didn't feel the need to press.

"So about your graduation," they were sitting in Ignis apartment after Lara's birthday dinner, curled up on the sofa, Lara with her back against Ignis' chest, drinking coffee and watching the sunset, something that had quickly become one of their favourite things to do.

"What about it?"

"Should I attend?" Lara shifted slightly, turning her head to look back at him.

"I didn't think you'd want to," Ignis pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I didn't think you'd be able to," she added and Ignis smiled.

"I'm sure I could sneak away," he said with another kiss and she nodded.

* * *

He did, in fact, sneak away from work, but what led him to watch from the back and not making himself known he didn't know. He'd figured that maybe Lara's graduation was the perfect opportunity to start becoming more public about their relationship, seeing if she wanted to introduce him as her boyfriend, instead of as her childhood friend. He also planned to see if she was comfortable with meeting Gladio, the three of them could go have dinner, celebrate her graduation and then maybe once all this was done he'd finally have the courage to tell his uncle.

That was the plan, but once he entered the school grounds a familiar figure stopped him in his tracks and he ducked behind a pillar on sheer instinct. Jolene Hecton was walking through the grounds along with a couple of other members of her department. Ignis' plans went out the window as he watched the whole ceremony from the back of the room.

"83% of this graduating class are outsiders from Insomnia, from Galahd, Duscae, Cleigne even as far afield as Accordo. The other 17% are citizens from Insomnia, people that we have spent the last three years laughing with, studying with, cry with. We are but a small population of a city of millions, we may have put aside our differences but it might not be the same out there. What we should do is take the time to cherish these years, remember our friends, reach out to each other. Help each other. It's the little differences that make the biggest change and we just have to remember that as we go forward as we carve our own future, our new lives and make a name for ourselves regardless of where we came from!"

There was a round of applause as the student body president bowed with flourished and took her seat. Ignis smiled, it was inspiring and from his vantage point, he could see some adults dabbing their eyes as the emotions got to them.

Names were called, diplomas handed out, more speeches given. Jolene Hecton also stood up and gave a speech, introduced herself, gave her office address and mentioned that her department was open to anyone who needed advice or a safe place to talk. Ignis had to admire the woman, but couldn't help but think there was more to do. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head but there had to be something else other than pointing them to her office door.

"Can I treat you to dinner?" he asked Lara after she finally made his way over to him, she'd been drifting after the ceremony, mingling with school friends and their families, saying goodbye to teachers. Ignis for the main part, stayed to one side, Jolene had left shortly after her speech but a few of her colleagues remained behind.

Lara blushed. "Sorry, there's a group of us going out. You're more than welcome to join us though?"

He did want to join her, but he also didn't. He'd come to this event with a plan. A plan to start being more public about his relationship but the way he'd hid from Madame Hecton showed that he wasn't quite ready yet. He shook his head. "I'll allow you to enjoy some time with your friends," he said instead and there was a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"No worries then," she said with a soft smile. "We could meet over the weekend though? I start full time at the café on Monday so I'll let you know my schedule. Maybe we could finally meet up with your friend... the shield?"

Ignis blinked and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	13. Chapter 13

New developments in the war with Niflheim were becoming a regular occurrence, if the King and the council didn't have enough to worry about within the city, what was happening beyond the wall was nothing compared to the petty squabbles of the city folk.

It seemed like every other week the Glaives were being deployed, which meant more council meetings, more strategic meetings and just overall not a lot of free time. With Noctis back at school after the spring break, Ignis was back to attending all meetings and taking notes. The spring holiday had been nice in the sense that Noctis had attended the council meetings as well, which meant that Ignis could focus on other aspects of his role, mainly devising tactical strategies with his uncle, Cor and Captain Drautos of the Kingsglaive. Now that Noctis was starting his final year of high school it had been decided that he should start to be more involved with the running of the Citadel. Mainly attending more council meetings, which was met with a bit of resistance from the prince himself.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I rather take a math test than listening to a bunch frumpy people argue over deploying in the east or the west," Noctis grumbled as Ignis woke him up one Wednesday in April. He was getting to miss school because of it, yet still managed to complain.

"I'm sure there will be a make-up test if you're so hung-up about it. I can call and arrange…"

"Don't you dare," Noctis threw a pillow at Ignis and he ducked with a sigh. Mornings were always the worst.

Coffee pot brewing, last minute reports on the table to remind them of what was said and what was planned, Noctis mumbling and swearing in his room as he got ready. Seemed like a normal day. He took his phone out of his pocket to call the school and explain Noctis' absence when he noticed a message.

 **Lara** : Gotta bail on date night sorry :( Starting a new job and I'm literally training every single day It'll be worth it in the end x

He hadn't forgotten they had planned for a date night tonight, more like he had gotten so used to either of them having to reschedule that he'd assumed it wasn't going to go ahead. Granted it was always him who had to cancel. Lara, for the most part, had been fairly understanding about it all and was back to her normal self. After graduation, there had been a week or so where she'd gone silent, and Ignis had sent one text message reminding her that he was here but other than that, he left her to her own devices. She bounced back, texting him with a message to meet her at the park, where she was waiting with two cups of coffee and a hug. She apologised, thanked him for his patience and that was that. The weeks of her saying that she was fine when she wasn't, the brooding, the silences as her thoughts went elsewhere were gone. She'd accepted her fate and moved on. And now it seemed she had a new job, he remembered her saying she was looking around, that as much as she loved Hidden Gem, she needed something more substantial if she wanted to make a life out of it. He also remembered her going for an interview, she'd never said where though.

 **Ignis** : That's wonderful news. Well done. We can arrange another time to meet up, just let me know when you're free.

 **Lara** : Sounds like a plan x

* * *

"It happens, and you're not going to want to hear this but it's partly your fault."

Ignis refrained from rebutting and instead graced his friend with a glare.

"No hear me out, my mother left dad because he was too dedicated to his job. You're shooting yourself in the foot because nobody knows you're in a relationship. If you told people or was at least open about it you wouldn't have to hide and could actually see her."

Ignis sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Gladio had a point but there was something holding Ignis back.

They'd been growing distant after graduation Ignis had thought they might see more of each other, what with them not being constricted to times when Lara wasn't at school or work. It hadn't happened though, Lara's new job took up most of her time, Noctis and the Citadel took up the majority of Ignis'. He didn't even know where Lara's new job was. She'd mentioned she was waitressing at a high-end restaurant, which Ignis was secretly impressed with as when he took her to one of those restaurants for dinner the other week, she'd been treated with disrespect ever since she'd shown her ID.

It was now May, two months had passed since graduation, they'd managed a few dates; the aforementioned restaurant, the movies, a picnic in the park, but Ignis couldn't help feeling that they were growing apart. It was almost as if they were living in separate cities.

"From the sound of it, you are living a long distance relationship. Yes, I know the same city and all that but with work schedules and other factors you don't have the time."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Is your expert advice to make time?" he mocked tiredly. Maybe coming to Gladio for relationship advice wasn't the best of ideas.

Gladio shook his head smiling softly, hands cupping the frappe he'd ordered. "Not in the way you'd expect it. How often do you talk to her?"

He was right, that wasn't something Ignis was expecting. "A text here and there, a phone call on the weekends."

"Right, so try this. Video chat, every night. Whether it's a small five-minute thing or a full blown 2-hour conversation. Eat dinner at the same time, tell each other about your day. Just by having that connection you won't feel yourself drifting.

That actually sounded doable, he was meeting her later for lunch so he'd bring it up then. He glanced at Gladio and tried not to look as surprised as he felt about the advice he'd given.

"See, I may not have "advisor" in my title but I can give good advice. Even if I ripped it off yesterdays episode of Pals where Moira was leaving for Gralea and Chad was worried how a long distance relationship was going to work. So Rick suggested they video call. I find out tonight if it actually worked so… erm, you might want to hold off on implementing it."

Ignis just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Video chat?"

"Yes, we speak for a couple of minutes a day, for as long as we want or have time for. Just so we're still connecting."

Lara looked thoughtful. She was wearing her work uniform having come straight from training to meet him for lunch. It was a plain black pair of trousers with a black shirt, with a white apron around her waist. There were no distinguishing features on any of the clothes that would tell him where she worked and so he made a mental note to ask her later. "Does it have to be video?"

"It might help, but we can just call if you'd feel more comfortable."

Lara blushed. "No that's not it, It's just that I don't think my phone has a video chat option…"

Ignis could have kicked himself, he'd forgotten about the simplicity of her phone. It was his turn to blush as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Hey, I think it's a brilliant idea," she said probably seeing him flailing. "We can still call though, we don't do it enough anyway, so I think just calling and chatting, telling each other about our day will help. I'm all finished with my training though, so from tonight, it's regular shifts. Well as regular as you can get."

"I keep meaning to ask, where do you work?"

"Well how about I let you walk me there and you can see it for yourself."

It sounded like a plan and with their lunch finished and the bill paid, they started walking hand in hand towards Lara's mysterious place of work.

"I sort of, not blackmailed, but guilted them into hiring me," Lara confessed as they walked. "They were a dead set on not hiring any outsiders until I pointed out that they were hiring for an outside restaurant. There was a couple of us hired, we all look fairly Insomnian though, one of the Galahdian's got told to turn down his accent though. They said it was to protect him…"

"Why work there then?"

Lara grinned impishly. "You'll see."

His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the display.

"Scientia."

" _I know you're at lunch, but when you have a moment can you stop by?"_ It was his uncle.

"Should I be concerned?"

" _No, merely a proposition. Are you free now?_ " He slipped his hand out of Lara's to check his watch, there was a meeting he had to attend in thirty minutes if he left now he'd be able to meet up with his uncle and then head to the meeting. He glanced down at Lara who gave him a thumbs up as a sign of consent.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes."

" _Excellent."_

He placed his phone back in his pocket. "Will you be okay to walk by yourself?"

"Of course!" she waved her hand. "Go on, go advise people. I finish at eleven so I could call you after? You could keep me company on my way home?"

"Capital idea," she grinned and he pulled her into a hug, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Speak to you later."

* * *

His uncle had merely been inviting him out for dinner. An Accordian restaurant on the wharf was having their opening evening for the press and had invited the King to dine as a publicity statement, he'd politely declined but instead would be sending two members of his staff in his stead. Ignis and his uncle being the two members of staff.

Ignis was intrigued, the only Accordian food he'd had was the food he'd cooked for and with Lara. It would be interesting to see how the food compared to his own, especially if the rumours were true that the chef de cuisine had worked in Altissia for ten years before coming back to Insomnia to help open up an Insomnian location. He might even pick up some tips.

"You know, having dinner with your uncle is a fantastic opportunity to reveal your little secret," Gladio had said when Ignis had called to see if he could check in with Noctis as some point during the night.

Yet again Gladio had a point but Ignis wasn't going to admit it out loud. It would be just up Gladio's alley to keep a running total and add an Insomnian Dollar to a jar every time Ignis conceded. But despite not stroking his ego, Ignis made plans to do just as Gladio suggested. Good food, good company, a restaurant full of other patrons that would hopefully stop his uncle from getting too vocal about his views.

Touellia was a beautiful white stucco building overlooking the wharf in the North District. The haze of the wall glittered in the distance and little specs of fishing boats as they brought their lines in for the night. The sun was setting giving a breath-taking view across the water.

"They've certainly outdone themselves here," his Uncle said as a valet let them out of their car and directed their driver on where to park. The whole area was littered with press and citizens all clamouring to either get a seat or report on the sort of clientele that was attending the opening. A couple of the press recognised Gaius and attempted to cajole him into giving them a statement, however, he politely declined and the two of them made it into the main building and over to the maître d' podium.

"Welcome to Touellia, do you have a reservation?"

"We're from the Citadel, name's Scientia."

There was the sound of high heels on marble and a short woman with light brown hair arrived at the podium. She clasped her hands and bowed in greeting. "My lords, I'm so glad you could join us. We have a table for you, will it be just the two of you dining this evening?" She looked hopeful and glanced around as if expecting the king himself to walk in.

"The King sends his apologies, however, hopes to visit in the near future. I am his advisor and this is my nephew who is the advisor to the young prince."

The woman extended a bow to both of them and Ignis saw the flash of disappointment as she lowered her head. She then turned around muttered something to one of the waiters standing near the podium and directed them over to a small table overlooking the sunset.

"My name is Marjorie and I am the manager here at Touellia, if you have any problems with anything throughout your stay then please do not hesitate to ask." Gaius nodded his appreciation and she beamed. "Your server will be along shortly, please excuse me."

"She looked thoroughly disappointed in us," Gaius commented with a wry smile.

"Indeed," Ignis said with a smirk and was about to comment further when their server arrived. He glanced up and all thoughts left his head as he recognised the smiling brunette standing before them. The plan he was currently concocting to bring Noctis here at a later date just so the poor woman could see royalty, the plan to tell Lara about the restaurant and try and encourage her to come see it and the plan to tell his uncle that he was at least in a relationship with someone were all gone in the blink of an eye.

"Good evening and welcome to Touellia, my name is Larissa and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you some water for the table?" Lara smiled sweetly, back straight, hands clasped in front of her as she bowed to great them. As she came up her eyes locked with Ignis, eyes wide and an apologetic smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Months from now, or even years when Ignis looks back on this day he'd be able to say with a hand on his heart why he did what he did. He would be able to admit his flaws, they'd laugh, reminisce and move on. But in the heat of the moment, with the opportunity right there to turn to Lara and say something as simple as; ' _Oh so this is where you work_?' This, in turn, would start the conversation by introducing Lara to his uncle and explaining everything.

That wasn't what happened though, what did happen was Ignis staying shamefully silent, avoiding eye contact and not even giving a greeting, Lara with a look of expectation on her face as if she expected him to do something and Gaius oblivious to it all.

"I think sparkling water for the table and a wine list if you have one," Gaius asked looking up at Lara with a smile and Lara nodded handing them both a menu before leaving with a bow of her head. "Her accent is spot on," he added to Ignis once Lara had walked away and all Ignis could do was give a small nod.

The reason (as he would come to realise after months of kicking himself and weeks of Gladio lecturing him) was something as childish as not getting his own way. In fact, all of his decisions had been because something he hadn't planned for had happened and in retaliation, he scrapped his plan. It was unbecoming of an advisor who was literally trained to change plans on the spot, but being an Advisor was easy compared to his personal life. He had been trained from a young age to plan for all eventualities, stuck in the desert without food? No problem, he can cook over 100 recipes with the basics and at least three ingredients found in the wilds around Eos. The car broke down in the middle of a rocky terrain? It's fine, most locals will pay you to get rid of their little pest problems. The prince is stuck in an elevator at the local mall and didn't tell anyone where he was going? Ignis had thousands of phone numbers in his arsenal in order to fix problems, solve tasks and get whatever was happening back on track. His training, however, didn't apply to him personally. Which is why he didn't say anything, he just nodded, smiled and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Your wine list," Lara returned handing a small menu to Gaius, the picture of perfection and professionalism. "Whites are on the right, Red's on the left."

"Excellent, now I have to ask. Your accent, it's spot on however did you perfect it?"

Lara to her credit looked rather taken aback by the question. Over the months he'd known her, Ignis had started to notice a subtle change in the way she spoke. Her accent was softer, more in tune to that of an Insomnian citizen than her usual Accordian lilt. Tonight though it was almost exaggerated, her lilt stronger than usual.

"I lived in Altissia for nine years, it's not as strong as it could be, but I'm happy to hear that you recognised it."

"Nine years, any particular reason?" Gaius' full attention was on Lara now and Ignis couldn't help but feel a little amused by it all.

"I was born over there, left for personal reasons when I was nine," she added when Gaius looked ready to ask for more information.

Gaius frowned, wine menu left forgotten. "Does that mean that your…"

"A refugee? Yes, I apologise if that makes you feel uncomfortable I can arrange…"

"Oh, heavens no. I'm sorry for bringing this all up," Gaius waved his hand and Ignis saw Lara relax a little. His uncle at least wasn't someone who worried about where people were born. "I wasn't even aware there were Accordian refugees in the city."

"I haven't met anyone else, but that doesn't mean to say that there aren't. I was brought in under unusual circumstances at any rate."

"Oh?"

Lara allowed herself a small smile and Ignis, whilst not what he probably should have done, saw fit to intervene.

"Uncle, instead of interrogating shouldn't we at least order?" he glanced purposefully down at the unopened menus in front of them, avoiding the gaze he could feel Lara was giving him. That would have also been a good place to admit they knew each other.

"Ah yes, quite right. I apologise Larissa. I've never had the pleasure of visiting your country, however, I have met and corresponded with a few of the government officials over there."

"It's quite alright, now would you like to hear the chef's recommendations?"

As Lara explained the menu, went through the chef's recommendations and added her own personal opinion on the various aspects that could be compared to what she'd had in Altissia, Ignis watched his uncle. His posture and facial expressions were unreadable, as they often were and not for the first time did Ignis wish he could read minds.

"It's nice to know that despite the reports we keep hearing about discriminatory behaviour with hiring refugees an establishment this reputable has overlooked that. I just hope nothing untoward happens," Gaius mentioned after Lara had taken their orders and left them alone. Igins watched her retreating back, the guilt settling firmly in the pit of his stomach.

Ignis silently agreed, he was proud of Lara for getting a position in a restaurant like this and he smiled to himself as he remembered what she'd said earlier; ' _I sort of, not blackmailed, but guilted them into hiring me,'_ and he could only imagine how the conversation had gone. Lara deserved so much more, and she most certainly didn't deserve someone as cowardly as himself, who couldn't even speak up and admit to knowing her.

The chatted amicably whilst they waited for their food. Lara brought over the Antipasto during a brief lull in the conversation, a plate laden with cured meats, cheeses and vegetables, all drizzled with a herbed oil, but Gaius refrained from bombarding her with any more questions until she popped over to remove their intermezzi dishes, a small scoop of lime sorbet, served to cleanse their pallets before their entrée.

"I hate to ask," Gaius said and Ignis busied himself in cleaning his glasses. "Have you ever thought about returning home?"

Lara smiled. "A few times and most certainly a lot more in the past couple of months compared to when I was younger. Whilst I don't know the whole reason behind our departure, I do know that my mother left for a reason, due to political indifference," she gave a small shrug. "Insomnia, whilst it's not Altissia, is home for me now, I'm lucky to be here and I'm certainly grateful for the opportunities and the people I've met," she bowed respectfully to them both, before taking away their plates.

Had Lara been thinking about returning home? Ignis' knew she'd been contemplating studying elsewhere, but as far as he was aware it was only a small thought one that she'd mentioned but said she would work first, earn the money she needed.

"I'm assuming she's also a student," his uncle broke his thoughts.

"I doubt it," Ignis said, not unkindly. "CCU won't allow refugees to apply for financial support."

Gaius frowned, this was apparently news to him. "Where did you learn that?"

 _Lara told me. "_ Prompto," he lied effortlessly, guilty and shamefully.

"Ah yes, the Prince's friend seems to a have a wealth of knowledge," Gaius mused thoughtfully. "Mind you don't get too friendly," he added as an afterthought and Ignis struggled to hide his frown. The reminder that whilst his uncle meant well his beliefs in how Ignis should live his life still at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"Tell me, Larissa, if status and money weren't a problem, what would you want most in life?"

They'd finished, five courses of food cooked to perfection, a lovely conversation with the chef, a notebook full of ideas on how to recreate some of what he'd tasted and Ignis was ready for bed. He did, however, need to speak to Lara, she hadn't looked at him once only when she needed to and Ignis couldn't work out if she was angry with him, or just being professional.

Lara froze at the question, her teeth working on her bottom lip as she thought. Finally, she answered. "I've come to terms with my situation sir, It's not ideal, but I make do with what I have, with those I love. There are others who are not as fortunate, so whilst yes I would love to be able to study medicine and help others, it would only be worthwhile if everyone in my situation was given the same treatment."

"Why medicine?"

"My mother studied in a clinic in Lestallum in her youth, it was around the time of the great war twenty-odd years ago, she dedicated her life to helping the soldiers who were fighting for Lucis. I wanted to do the same.

Gaius just hummed thoughtfully and gave her the small folder that contained a signed copy of the check and the tip they'd left.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Ignis commented as they collected their jackets and headed towards the main podium where the manager was waiting to see them out, but Gaius wasn't given the time to respond.

"My lords, did you enjoy yourselves tonight?" she asked.

"Unequivocally so," he gestured over to Lara who had come to the door to see them out. "You have a remarkable young lady over there," there was no mistaking Lara's blush as she ducked quickly behind a co-worker. "Congratulations on such a fine establishment, we will certainly be giving our recommendations to the king.

Marjorie was grinning ear to ear and thanking them as they walked to the main road, where their car was waiting for them.

* * *

Ignis had left his own car at the citadel so after parting ways and a brief reminder of the council meeting they both were attending in the morning, Ignis headed to the underground parking garage and sat in his car. After a quick check in with both Noctis and Gladio, Ignis contemplated what to do next. What he wanted to do was speak to Lara, but the conversation they had to have wasn't one that should be done over the phone, he wasn't even sure if she was going to call him.

No, in order to actually apologise and talk about what happened Ignis would have to talk to her face to face, which is why instead of driving home he drove back to the restaurant and parked along the main road where he knew Lara would have to walk in order to get home. It was just after ten so he still had an hour to wait before Lara finished her shift for the evening. He'd left his bag in the car earlier and took the opportunity to rifle through it for some reports to read whilst he waited.

It didn't take long however for there to be a soft tap of nail upon glass and Ignis looked up from the report he'd barely started reading to see Lara tapping at his window.

"Good evening," he said with a wary smile, opening the door and standing on the pavement next to her. He looked down at her, noticing that she was still in her work clothes but also had her back and a light jacket slung over her arms, she didn't look angry, merely confused.

"Why were you sitting in your car, late at night?" she asked. There was no hug, no sparkle of amusement in her eyes, just a general curiosity and a slightly distant air.

"I wanted to see you, to apologise."

"Ah," her shoulders slumped slightly. "What happened back there?"

Ignis gestured to the car. "Can we sit and talk?" she nodded and Ignis went round to open the passenger door for her, closing it behind after she was settled in her seat. He then went round to the driver's side and sat down, turning the engine on slightly just so the warm air could flow. There was a small chill in the late spring air.

"I'm sorry," he started and Lara just raised an eyebrow. She didn't interrupt so Ignis continued. "I had every intention of using the dinner with my uncle as a good reason to tell him about you, about us. Gladio's been quite persistent in that regard without having me explain the situation to him. He has his beliefs though. What I didn't expect was for you to be there, I was quite literally caught off guard and I froze. It was very unbecoming of me and I'm utterly ashamed that it happened. There were also various other opportunities for me to introduce you but I'm afraid to say that I didn't have the courage to do so, you have every right to be angry with me.

Lara watched him, even after he'd finished speaking. Her eyes a calculating gaze, the rest of her face passive. She didn't bite her lip, or fidget, she just watched him. It was a good three minutes of silence before she did something. She sighed. "No, I get it. You were caught off guard." Ignis nodded slowly but made no sign that he wanted to interrupt her. "I really wanted to surprise you with where I worked so by not telling you, it sort of blew up in my face. I was told we had a delegation from the Citadel coming during training in the morning but was told I would be the one serving them, five minutes before opening. Full Accordian experience, with an Accordian waiter. I'm not mad though, just, I suppose, a little disappointed, I introduced myself and you showed no sign of recognition, you didn't even say hi. In fact, your uncle did all the talking, there was no familiarity, no eye contact. That's what disappointed me more. Just a look of reassurance wouldn't have gone amiss, but to me, it was like you were actively avoiding me. I thought I had done something wrong."

Ignis blanched, he'd been avoiding her gaze because he'd thought he'd done something wrong by not speaking up. He hadn't considered that she'd thought she might have done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She shook her head. "It's fine, we're fine," she added as an afterthought. "We were both caught off guard and we didn't know how to react to it."

Ignis closed his eyes and smiled softly shaking his head in disbelief. Lara never failed to amazing him. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as understanding as you?" he leant over the centre console hesitantly and felt his heart burst when Lara leant forward as well, their lips meeting as they met in the middle. She giggled into the kiss and Ignis pulled back quickly, afraid he'd done something else wrong.

"Your uncle asks a lot of questions," she said still giggling.

"Ah, yes. Apologies about that, he can be rather inquisitive at times. You certainly made an impact on him."

"Full Accordian experience," she repeated with a grin. "So are you proud of me?" she teased with a gesture back at the restaurant.

"Very much so, it's a fine restaurant."

"Also tips well," she winked. "Oh, by the way. I have every intention of giving the tip you left back to you. I can't accept that much money, least of all from you. I'd feel like you were helping me and you promised not to," she started reaching into her bag, no doubt to accept the very tip she was left with, but Ignis placed a hand over her knee and shook his head.

"The gratuity was from my uncle, whom as we've already discussed was rather taken by you. You would offend him by giving it back. You earnt every penny of it."

Lara blushed and withdrew her hand from her bag. "Thank you," she muttered. Ignis squeezed her knee, as a gesture of reassurance, something that he should have done a long time ago.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" Ignis asked, removing his hand and starting the engine fully. "Or," and this he said without really thinking it through. "Can I extend you an offer of staying with me tonight?"

Lara grinned and reached over to squeeze his own knee. "The second option would be wonderful, thank you."

They shared a smile before Ignis pulled away from the side of the curb.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've literally been playing (or trying to play) Comrades since it came out - it fits perfectly with what I'm trying to achieve with my own headcanon. I've even created Lara (if you're interested check it out on my Tumblr ImagiNomi).

As always thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you proposing?"

"I'm proposing that we as the crown, help the refugees with common, basic aspects that we've often taken for granted. Finding jobs, a better education. Universities will not allow refugees apply for financial aid despite the fact that the Refugees are the ones who need it most. We've already heard reports about the boycotting of establishments that hire nationals from outwith Insomnia."

"What brought this about?"

"There's the Kingsglaive…"

The questions, whilst all reasonable, were all waved away to be answered in due course. It had been over a week since meeting Lara at Touellia, and his Uncle's strange behaviour towards her became apparent at a council meeting.

"Not everyone from the Refugee Quarters have the aptitude to wield the King's magic at a level deemed necessary to become a member of the Kingsglaive, others simply don't have the right temperament. You'll have to remember that the majority of those in the Kingsglaive were already seasoned soldiers before we recruited them."

"What brought this about Gaius?" Regis asked raising a hand to silence the onslaught of questions. Ignis sat in his seat and listened, his uncle hadn't explained what he was proposing to Ignis and before the meeting, he'd merely pulled him aside and asked him to be ready.

"There is a refugee in this city from Accordo, and whilst she seems happy here and grateful for the opportunities the crown has given her, she's still stuck in the cycle of being a refugee," Ignis fought hard from showing his frown, whatever his uncle had planned was obviously inspired by Lara.

"So because she's Accordian she deserves more than a Galahdian refugee?" one council member asked.

"Not at all, just merely suggesting that if the Accordian government found out how one of their citizens was being treated then they might complain. If Galahd hadn't fallen, their ruling authority would have wanted the same respect for their citizens. We've done them a service by helping them, settling them, but we're not treating them the same."

"You raise interesting points Gaius, but we can't change the ideals and beliefs of the citizens," Regis pointed out.

"But we can change how we see them. If we can be seen making a change in their lives then others will in time follow suit."

"The empire is on our doorstep, knocking it down with a battering ram and you want us to help 10% of the population," Clarus spoke up, arms crossed and with a glance at his king. "Gaius, we've valued your advice for years, but this time, I strongly urge the council to step down. The needs of the many…" there was a wince around the table at the Shield's seemingly callous remarks.

"I don't expect the king to undertake this, in your eyes, seemingly meaningful project," Gaius rebutted and with a quick glance at Ignis, Ignis knew that he was going to be involved somehow. This was going to be a conflict of interest.

"If not the king then…"

"The Prince."

Silence, Ignis blinked, even by giving the project to the prince, Ignis was still going to be directly involved, how much of this project affected Lara would be revealed in time.

"Allowing His Highness that chance to show the public who he is, what his beliefs are. He's in his final year of school, this project, this initiative will help him get to know the people, it will let the people know that he's helping a cause."

"Would Noctis be interested?" Regis asked Ignis.

Ignis thought carefully about his words, this is what his Uncle had meant by being ready.

"The choice to send Noctis to public school was not an easy choice to make, for all involved, but you can't deny that it hasn't been character building for him. For him to take ownership of a project of this magnitude would surely help the prince gain some helpful skills that despite my best interests have been lacking lately. Compassion, responsibility, independence, the fact that this project reflects a little close to his personal life as well will certainly drive and motivate him to see this through. There are refugees at his school, children and teenagers that he's grown up around and I think for him to be able to help even a classmate, with finding a better life will be worth it.

"There's also no denying that with all due respect my lords, but our generation thrives on the wisdom and the actions of the older generation. The hatred for outsiders doesn't stem from their own opinions but from the opinions of their parents, their grandparents. In the future, though they will be the ones shaping the next generation, it's an endless cycle. if we can target this generation, stop the cycle and start anew, then it will have a rippling effect. By having His Highness be the face of this project, be the role model that our generation would look up to, he can be the pebble in the pond the eventually ripples out and stops the hatred."

Regis nodded thoughtfully. "You've obviously given this a lot of thought," even Gaius looked surprised at the meaningful speech he seemingly managed to pull out of his proverbial hat. Ignis just blushed. "What would you have my son do?"

Gaius reclaimed the floor. "Speak to a number of refugees, find out what could be done to give them a better way of life. Then with Ignis' help, put together a plan of action to convince employees and education facilities into providing equal opportunities to everyone regardless of where they were born."

"It's a big undertaking, and something that isn't going to happen overnight," Clarus commented and the council nodded in agreement.

"If successful, though, it will help in the long run," someone spoke and the was another nod of agreement.

"Very well. Ignis, Gaius. I leave this to you," the Scientias nodded and the meeting was adjourned, Ignis stood up and hung back, bowing as the council went their separate ways.

"You did well today, thank you," Gaius placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder and they shared a smile before he handed Ignis a manilla folder. "Here you'll find a list of all refugee students accepted into Crown City University but declined their place due to lack of financial aid or scholarship. Our friend from the restaurant is on there," he added, and Ignis just stated his comprehension with a nod. "First thing to do would be to explain it all to His Highness, let him run it though, see what ideas he can come up with. Write it all down, present to the council and we'll see what we can do," another nod. "Any questions, you know where to find me," a final nod and Gaius left, leaving Ignis alone in the council chamber. He sat back down at the table and thumbed through the report sighing slightly as he came to Lara's name.

This certainly classed as the special treatment Lara was afraid would happen. If people caught wind of their relationship now, when all this was going to happen then it would be bad. On the other hand, if Noctis could help her then who was he to stand in the way of her achieving her dreams.

* * *

Noctis, to his credit, was receptive to the idea. "They're trusting me with this?" he'd asked over dinner. Now that he'd heard what Ignis had to say, he was no longer miffed that Prompto hadn't been allowed to stay.

"It's a big responsibility, one that we'll implement during summer," there was a flash of annoyance in the prince's eyes, but he didn't say anything. "It's for a good cause."

Noctis sighed. "I know, and I agree it is worthwhile I just don't know where to start. I can request help from other departments right?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Refugee Liaisons, that woman, we met over the holidays. They should know what we're doing right so they don't feel like we're doing their job because they can't. Which is why it's come to this, but that's leadership right? Instead of taking over, you address the problems and look for a solution together."

Ignis smiled softly, feeling immensely proud of the young prince. "I can arrange a meeting with us all to sit down and discuss everything. What day would suit you?"

"Do you think if we arranged it for a Monday morning, you could arrange for me to miss school, I would suggest Saturday because Prompto has to work, so I'll be free, but bringing them in on a weekend isn't the best way to gain favour," another surge of pride, he was thinking like a leader now.

"Certainly," he made a note in his planner to send some emails out in the morning as Noctis flicked through the report.

"I suppose it would help to have a plan before going in as well right? This Larissa, I didn't know we had Accordian refugees. Are things bad over there?"

"Not in comparison to Galahd or even parts of Cleigne, but they're under Niflheim rule," Ignis said carefully, even Lara didn't know the reason behind her mother's departure from Altissia, only that it was political.

"I suppose some people would rather live as a refugee then live in fear of their own government," Noctis said turning back to the report. "She's the one who served you at that fancy Accordian restaurant right, the one that sparked Gaius' interest in all of this?"

"Yes."

"See if she can't come to the meeting, maybe hearing her story first hand will help convince the Refugee Liaison people what we're trying to do, she might even have some ideas."

"I think that as long as we ensure that the overall goal is for everyone to be treated equally she'll be fine," Ignis said rather too quickly.

Noctis looked up. "You know something?"

"Not at all, merely a comment she made at dinner."

"Hmm," he turned a page. "Your uncle has some extensive research," he pushed a piece of paper towards his advisor. "This guy has taken the CCU entrance exam four times, passed four times and declined his place four times due to lack of funding. All because he wants to study business so he can open his own shop and sell authentic Galahdian furniture that he handcrafts himself with his grandfather. Urgh, if it weren't for the fact that I would need to do for everyone, I would pay for his education, but that won't solve anything," he flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes and returned the paper to the report. "Invite him as well," he added after a moment of silence and Ignis added the name to his planner.

After an hour of work, they had three more names of refugees to invite to the planning meeting. Bring their total up to five. Noctis reasoned that the more testimonies they heard the more motivation it would give to everyone to think of a plan. The five names all had something different to add to the city. Furniture, medicine, education, music and cuisine.

"How about the dessert?" Ignis asked closing his planner and glancing up at the clock.

"I'm not a dog you can give treats too because your proud of something I've done," Noctis grinned. "But dessert sounds lovely. Any tarts?"

Ignis returned the smile and stood up to walk into the kitchen. He had, in fact, made the Tenebrean tarts as a peace offering, or a bribe to get Noctis to work on the project. He was impressed he hadn't need to use them in that sense. "For what it's worth," he stated, removing the lid from the Tupperware that was keeping them fresh and plating them. "I am immensely proud of what you've achieved and said today."

Noctis blushed and leaned back in his chair. "Just hurry up with those tarts," he mumbled.

Surprisingly they continued working after dessert and it was well into the night when Noctis finally yawned and took himself off to bed leaving Ignis to tidy up the reports and wash the dinner plates. He had a lot to do in the office tomorrow with regards to the project and whilst it wouldn't officially start until the summer holidays next month they at least had some foundations for what they wanted to do.

As he left Noctis' apartment he retrieved his phone and sent a quick text to Lara, it was too late to call but a text was something, if not a little vague.

 **Ignis:** My apologies for what is about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing, liking, favouriting! Your support means everything to me!


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Miss Sagittaclaustra_

 _On behalf of His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis of Lucis, I am writing to cordially invite you to an informal gathering with His Highness, regarding the quality of living for Refugees in Insomnia. Your presence at this gathering whilst not mandatory would be greatly appreciated as His Highness would value your input and support in improving the living conditions of everyone under his rule._

Ignis didn't need to read the letter to know what it said, he also didn't need to ask Lara what was wrong when they met up for lunch a week before the proposed gathering.

"What have you done?" she asked by way of greeting. She slipped into the booth, sitting opposite him and pushed the envelope she'd been holding in her hand when she entered the café.

"I honestly said nothing. It's my uncle who has taken a shine to you and I'm merely duty-bound to follow orders."

"Should I go? Will you be there?"

"I will be there yes, however, I cannot make this decision for you. It's for a good cause and if you're worried about favouritism then there's no need. You and the others were picked at random due to the stories and experiences you have to tell."

"What's it all about?"

"You'll find out," Ignis said finally picking up the letter and handing it back to her. "Shall I take this as your confirmation of attendance?"

Lara frowned, biting her lip as she thought things through, before nodding. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Other than myself and the Prince? Joleen Hecton of the Refugee Liaison office. Then you and four other refugees in similar situations as yourself. As the letter states it's all part of a project that will hopefully help in the long run."

Lara just hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Ignis asked.

"I'll hold my judgement until I know more," she said simply, reaching for a menu and opening it.

Ignis frowned. "If you think something then, feel free to comment."

Lara just shook her head and reached across the table, indicating that she wanted his hand. He placed his in hers and interlaced their fingers. "It's probably nothing, just the small pessimist in me is thinking that this might make things worse with the current state of affairs between Insomnians and Refugees, but again I don't know enough to pass judgement."

He squeezed her hand lightly and offered her a small smile, which she returned. "That's the type of feedback and fears that we'll be looking for. All will be explained, but the Crown is invested in this and wants to help."

* * *

Noctis glanced around the table, nervously playing with an elastic band on his wrist. A habit, Ignis had said, he'd picked up from Prompto. He sort of wished Prompto was here right now, just as a friendly face to calm his nerves. Everything Ignis had ever taught him was running through his head, about how to conduct himself in a meeting, how to appear in public, how to sound like he knew what he was talking about when in actual fact he had no clue. He glanced down at the piece of paper tucked under his water glass. As soon as the refugees had entered and been introduced he written their names on the paper, listing them in the order of how they were sitting in front of them.

He didn't blame any of them for looking nervous, he was nervous. On his far left was Caleb Carpenter, the Galahdian who had passed the CCU entrance exam four times. Next to him was Raven Preacher - a young lady who had tried on multiple occasions to get the east district schools the same funding as the other schools in Insomnia. The East District schools were the schools run by and catered to refugees. In the middle and directly opposite Noctis, was Petra Khara, brother to Kingsglaive Pelna Khara and owner of a failing restaurant in the north district. Next to him was Larissa, the one who started it all and the only one who didn't look as nervous as the others. On the far end of the table was Ted Shree, who Noctis knew was one of Prompto's favourite singers. He'd risen to fame early on through his songs, however, once it was found out that he was Galahdian, he fell out of favour and was now busking on street corners to raise money for rent.

He glanced at Ignis, seated as he usually was on his right directly opposite Larissa and he nodded. It was time to start. Seated next to Ignis was a junior scribe on loan from Ignis' uncle, someone to help take notes. Not that he was needed, but it was nice to have a back-up. To his left was Madam Hecton, and a member of her team. Noctis didn't remember his name. Beside the door was Gladio, standing dutifully on guard, just in case and he knew there were two more members of the Crownsguard standing on the door outside, as per protocol.

Noctis cleared his throat. "Thank you for joining us today," he said, hoping his voice was steady enough to hide the nerves he was feeling. "I understand you all have your questions, but first let's go round the table and introduce ourselves." a collective nod of agreement. "I'll go first shall I? Hi, I'm Noctis, and I'm the prince." Ignis knocked his knee against his to show his disapproval. Gladio snorted from the door but everyone else smiled, they seemed a lot let nervous and Noctis risked a knowing grin at Ignis.

They went around the table, saying who they were and their job title. When it got to Ted, the scribe at the end gave a little squeak in alarm and dropped his pen under the table. "I love your work," he gushed hurriedly before bending down to pick it up. Ted just chuckled nervously and the introductions continued.

"Now that's the formalities are over, let's get down to business, you're all here because we feel you can provide something to the community, and not just your community but the whole community. We want to try and reach out to the city of Insomnia and show the citizens what they're missing out on by discriminating against you. For example music," he gestured to Ted who blushed and took a sip of his water. "We feel that if we can be seen helping and supporting you, then others will hopefully follow suit. This won't be something that happens overnight, but we want to help. We've asked you here to see how we can help."

The five of them were silent, unsure of what to say.

"Please let it be known that you have permission to speak your mind. We only want to help," Ignis said encouragingly and Noctis nodded.

"I suppose the biggest issue is funding," Raven said. "The schools in the east district, whilst recognised as official Insomnian schools don't have the funding to run properly. The majority of our teachers are there as volunteers, especially in the younger schools. Now I'm not asking for money, astrals knows the Crown has given us enough, but to have an understanding with the department of education would be a start."

"I agree with that statement, in the sense that it's not through the fault of the Crown, but of the people that we have to deal with," Caleb added. "We could have pretty amazing lives here thanks to your father, but without the support of the rest of the city, we're nothing but invaders."

Noctis pursed his lips thoughtfully. He knew he couldn't pull rank and force these people to accept them, or give them what they wanted, it would only make matters worse.

"How about an education allowance?" Ignis asked thoughtfully. "However one that is available to everyone in the city, not just refugees."

"An allowance that is given to students whose parents earn below a certain threshold?" Raven added and Ignis nodded.

"Those who fall into the category of being eligible for the allowance would automatically be granted free entrance into an Insomnian University of their choice, provided they have good grades and pass the entrance exam," Madam Hecton supplied which caused Ignis to look at her with interest. Their five guests all nodded at the idea.

* * *

They continued in the same vein for another two hours, planning and discussing. Funding for the schools was an easy one, Noctis asked Ignis if it were possible to pass a new law that stated that all schools no matter the origin got the same funding. This, Noctis reasoned, would help the citizens of Insomnia as well. He knew his own school was suffering in the art department. They'd already cut a couple of extracurricular clubs due to lack of funding and the photography club was apparently next to go, much to Prompto's horror. By stating that all schools should receive the same amount of funding it will help the whole city and not just the refugees. For Petra and Ted, it was a case of getting people to look beyond their origins and try to see them for their creations. It was Ignis who came to Petra's rescue, telling him about the Midsummer festival in the park and encouraging him to set up a stall. Once people tried his wares, they might look beyond his origins in favour of his food, food which was actually Insomnia in honour of his new life. Ted was also encouraged by Papirus (the scribe) to also take part in the Midsummer festival. By signing up for the attack on the artists, he could compete with other bands and solo artists and show people his talent is not dependant on where he came from.

Another thing they had all decided on was to help the younger generation with jobs. This suggestion had come from Gladio of all people. When he had heard that Lara had turned down her position in medical school because she couldn't afford the tuition fees, he brought up the point that their own medic team needed more recruits. This seemingly innocent suggestion then turned into a why not just stop there. Typically the Crownsguard were for people of noble blood, bannermen and houses that have served the Lucis Caelum family for generations, however every so often someone of common blood succeeds in serving his country. Most recently one Cor Leonis. Gladio's suggestion was to open up Crownsguard recruitments to the whole city. It wouldn't just benefit the refugees then. The Crownsguard wasn't just dedicated to protecting the royal family and the Citadel, there were other roles that should suit everyone's experiences. Medics, Admin assistants, tour guides, by opening up the heart of Insomnia to everyone, it would show that the crown didn't discriminate and encourage the rest of Insomnia to do the same.

Madam Hecton also pitched forward a plan, to encourage businesses in hiring equally. A fining system to business that didn't hire someone because of their race, and a reward incentive whenever they did. Something that both Noctis and Ignis didn't want to happen, however with a few tweaks could benefit everyone in the long run.

"Your dad's never going to agree to open applications for the Crownsguard," Noctis said once it was just them in the conference room. Hecton and Ignis had escorted everyone else to the main lobby to sign them out.

Gladio just shrugged, finally relaxing out of the military stance he'd been adopting for the past couple of hours. He rolled his neck and undid the top couple of buttons on his formal Crownsguard jacket, before slumping into Madam Hecton's now vacant seat. "It was my dad who suggested it. Something about finding the next Cor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Iggy was there you should ask him about it. Council tried to shoot him down, but your dad liked the idea. Recruitment's down anyway. There's an estimate of ten new recruits slated to start in September when realistically we need at least fifty to keep our numbers up. The King gave the green light to allow refugees and average citizens to apply. Same rules, application essays, good grades in school. Age limit is still sixteen though. It was Cor who insisted that, didn't want cocky thirteen-year olds running around the place arguing with everyone and anyone."

"Must have spoken from experience then," Noctis said cracking a smile and Gladio grinned. The door opened suddenly and Gladio jumped up out of the chair, standing to attention.

"That went well," Ignis commented with a smirk directed at Gladio, shutting the door and returning to his seat. "I had forgotten about Clarus' suggestion of opening up Crownsguard applications, thank you Gladio."

Gladio shrugged and sat back down, gingerly looking towards the door. He was technically still on duty after all.

"Yes, they're all very friendly, we got some good ideas out of them too. Things that should help all of Insomnia and not just them, so that's a plus right?"

"Yes, you did very well today Noctis. Thank you," Ignis added with a smiled and Noctis just blushed, causing Gladio to laugh gruffly.

* * *

"I felt very out of place," Lara confided later that night. They were on the phone, in their respective homes catching up on their day, which had now become something of a routine if they hadn't seen or spoken to each other that day.

"I could tell, you were very quiet."

"I didn't know what to say. Everyone else had good ideas, I'm just a nobody who turned down a CCU placement due to lack of funding."

"That's not true," Ignis said soothing, wishing they could be having this conversation in person and not over a phone on opposite ends of the city. "When you did speak, you gave some interesting ideas."

"I don't care about what happens to me, I just want others to get what they deserve," Ignis melted, as he was reminded of the selfless nature that drew him towards her in the first place.

"What about the Crownsguard Medics?"

"I'm not qualified for that," Lara scoffed and Ignis could almost imagine her waving a hand in dismissal.

"They qualify you, as long as you pass the medical exam, which you have as it's the same as the entrance exam into CCU, and have a current first aid certification then they'll put you through the training you need to be qualified. It's different from becoming a doctor though, Crownsguard medics are more like paramedics and EMTs, however, you can train as a doctor as well, it'll just take longer."

"Really?" Ignis smiled at the excitement in her voice.

"Are you first aid qualified?"

"Through the restaurant, it got lumped in with fire prevention, food handlers and manual lifting. What about us though?" she added.

"It'll be fine," Ignis said instead of addressing what she wanted to say. He knew that if Lara came to work at the citadel, their relationship would be harder to hide and if it ever came out that they were dating it might look bad on both of them.

"I don't want favouritism."

"I know. I have nothing to do with the selection and admittance process of new recruits. We'll be fine," he reiterated, hoping that everything would be.

He heard Lara sigh, and the clattering of utensils as she no doubts set about making her dinner. "It's a lot to think about…"

"I don't want me or us to be a factor in your decision for happiness," Ignis finally said. "Follow your heart and decide on what you want to do without me. If you still want me after all that, we can fit that around your new life."

"Of course I'll still want you. I…" she paused and Ignis couldn't help the flutter his heart gave the thought of what she was about to say. "Really appreciate everything you've done for me. I just don't want you to get into trouble…"

Despite the flutter, Ignis wasn't disappointed when Lara didn't say what he thought she was going to say. It would have been a big step and for Ignis, who couldn't even come clean to his family and friends about Lara, it was too soon.

"I'll think about it, thanks, Ig, I just, yeah. I'll speak to you tomorrow?"

"Please," the line went dead and Ignis placed the phone on the table next to his pile of reports. He understood where Lara was coming from, but he also selfishly not only wanted to see her succeed but also to see her more. He knew deep down that if people were to find out about their relationship they might not be as forgiving as they would have been had he been honest from the start, but he honestly didn't know how to bring it up. Gladio and Lara had even been in the same room together and he hadn't even introduced them properly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry it's late - and a short but important chapter. I started a new job last Monday and that took up all my energy, hopefully, now I'll be better organised but next weeks might be late as well. As always thanks for reading and if you want more of my randomly rambles about this chapter and my life hook me up on Tumblr (or Twitter - I'm gonna start posting previews and updates there) - ImagiNomi.

Until next time 3


	17. Chapter 17

Ignis didn't push, she called him as promised the very next day and they continued to speak to each other every day, either by phone at the end of the night as she was walking home or in person over a quick lunch or coffee in a park. They spoke about the simple things, the mundane happenings that went on with their lives.

Never once did she bring up joining the Crownsguard, it was public knowledge now though. Cor, Gladio and Gladio's father, Clarus, had been inundated with requests and applications. The council had approved all their suggestions and now Noctis was spending his summer buried under a mountain of paperwork that rivalled that of Ignis' on a daily basis.

"Hecton gave me an update of our chosen five yesterday," Noctis said over dinner one evening in August. They'd just finished finalising the script for a press conference Noctis was going to give on his birthday. Ignis said nothing, merely encouraged him to continue with a nod of his head.

"Nothing can really move forward in the education way of things until February, but Raven has said she's seen an increased amount of support from sympathisers in the education department, and they'll hopefully be able to fix the heating in all east district schools by the time winter comes around. Hecton, expects there to be a little backlash with the decision to disband the scholarship system, however as soon as we explain why, she predicts people to be amenable to the idea, especially those preparing for university next year. In which Caleb has already been offered a place in his choice of study."

Ignis gave another nod, he'd heard Jolene's fears first hand. Their plans for the future had been all well and good, but Noctis soon realised the hardship of leading when he was reminded of funding. It was nothing too drastic, just a reallocation of funds, presented in a way that made it seem like everyone was getting more for their money when in actual fact some of them were having their budget cut in half just to allow fairness across all the schools. Ignis' uncle had been very impressed with Ignis' presentation. The removal of the scholarship fund had not been an easy decision to make. In the end, it was the King himself who'd had the final say, reasoning that there wasn't a need for it. A recent study had shown that everyone offered a scholarship, could have afforded to enter school without it. Another sign that the education department was discriminating against those of non-Insomnian birth.

"The quiet girl - Larissa? Apparently, she used to work with someone with connections to the music industry. After leaving she sought Ted out and introduced them." Ignis knew this as well, Lara had confided that she had completely forgotten that Mariya's husband was a music producer until she went along to open mic-night. "Speaking of Larissa, she applied for the Crownsguard. Cor held her interview yesterday, she's cleared and if she passes her physical, then she'll be sworn in at the equinox.

Ignis dropped the food that was on his fork, mid-movement to his mouth.

"Missed your mouth there Specs?"

"It would certainly seem so," Ignis replied, ignoring the teasing nature of the prince's voice.

* * *

Ignis didn't dwell on the fact that Lara had kept her Crownsguard application a secret from him. He was hurt yes, but she was entitled to her secrets. Their whole relationship was built on secrets, rarely from each other, but it was only a matter of time.

"So you probably know by now, because you know everything, but I went ahead and applied for the crownsguard. I didn't expect to get in and I most certainly didn't expect to pass the physical."

He kept his face passive, there had been a small gap in his schedule that had matched up nicely with Lara's and so they had met for coffee down on the wharf. It was the day before Noctis' birthday, and subsequently the day before the press conference.

"However," she pushed a letter across the table and Ignis picked it up. Noticing the Crownsguard logo heading the paper, he scanned it quickly. Clarus' official words confirming what he'd already heard from Noctis, that she'd been offered a place as a Trainee Medic within the Crownsguard. "I thought it would be easier to tell you once I was in, rather than before. I knew you wouldn't, but I wanted to do this by myself, without your help. I also didn't want you to jeopardize anything."

"That's…" he paused, licking his lips, finding the right words to say. When they didn't come forth he merely settled on something simple. "Appreciated, thank you."

"That's not what you mean though is it?" she asked understanding at once. "You said that I should follow my heart. You've known me long enough that you know this is what I want to do. I'm taking your advice here and doing something for me, because I know in the long run I'll be able to help more people because of it. I realise though that my taking this position and being accepted has put you in a sort of bind. The words, "conflict of interest" come to mind."

There was truth in her words. By not admitting he knew who she was, they were now playing a dangerous game, keep their relationship a secret or come clean and face the consequences. Lara did them both a favour by not telling him she was applying for the Crownsguard, she had theoretically removed him from the thought process. When asked he could say truthfully that he had nothing to do with her position, thus proving that she wasn't in the relationship for the benefits. Whether others would see it that way would be a different story.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, they were sitting opposite each other, as they often did. Hands joined across the table. "Bearing in mind, you also have your public appearance tomorrow and will be introduced as the Prince's shield. Out of my friends, only Mariya knows we're dating. She can keep a secret if that's what you want."

Ignis didn't know what he wanted. _No that's a lie_ he thought vehemently. "I want you," he said squeezing her hand. "We'll come clean, slowly." He added hesitantly, because whilst he wanted Lara and wanted to have a normal healthy relationship with her, a small part of him, shrunk back in fear about going against his uncle and not being able to prove he could still do his duty. "I will tell people, I promise, but until then let's just continue as we have been doing."

She smiled and nodded, but Ignis couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

She left first, gathering her belongings together and squeezing his hand in farewell, before ducking out of their booth and headed towards the door.

* * *

The press conference went remarkably well, to say it was Noctis' first live public speaking. Ignis had hovered back, off camera, ready to step in if necessary, but he wasn't needed. Passionate and spurred by the support of those around him, Noctis spoke clearly, concisely and confidently and Ignis couldn't have been more proud.

The party for Noctis that night went without a hitch as well, and as he watched Noctis and Prompto (who'd finally been allowed to attend as a reward for Noctis' good work on the project) laugh and take turns dancing with Iris, he couldn't help but feel a tang of excitement for the day when he could dance at a gathering with Lara.

"Hey," came a voice at his shoulder and he turned slightly to see Gladio, holding a flute of champagne and surreptitiously motioning over to a corner where there could talk without being disturbed.

"Aren't you on duty," Ignis asked once they were situated behind a pillar, he glanced at the drink in his friend's hand.

"This is yours," Gladio replied, pushing the glass into Ignis' hands. Ignis just shot him a look but accepted the drink nevertheless. He was technically on duty as well but had more freedom to enjoy the festivities than Gladio did. "So how're things with you?"

"As well as could be expected, it's been a busy couple of months."

"You're telling me, I've never seen Noct work so hard. I actually felt bad about forcing him to train when he was genuinely exhausted," they both glanced over at the happy pair who were now using Iris and her friends as models for Prompto to take photos of. "How's Lara?"

It took Ignis a while to remember that Gladio was the only one who knew about his secret relationship. "She's good, speaking on the phone every night has really been working for us. Thank you."

"See, I'm not just a pretty face," Gladio teased bumping his hip into Ignis, causing him to stagger slightly. "So when can I meet her?"

Ignis rolled his eyes but Gladio had a point. The meeting had been a long time coming. Although if he was being honest they had technically already met, twice. At the informal gathering and then he would have conducted her application interview with Cor and Clarus. "Soon," he said instead of pointing out the obvious. "She starts a new job in September, so once things calm down for her, I'll bring it up again. If you don't meet before then that is," Gladio nodded, placated for now. "How're the applications going?"

"Alright, I'm mostly in charge of the physicals but sat in on a couple interviews for training purposes. I think we're up to forty-two now. Handed fifteen over to Drautos, he's not happy but more numbers means more coverage. The girl, the medic? The one at Noct's informal?"

 _Lara._

"Dad found her hilarious. Wouldn't stop ribbing Cor for it. Apparently, Cor was the one to bring her Insomnia, found her outside the wall or something, brought her in. He and Dad went straight to the king after that, dad literally laughing all the way. If it weren't for the fact she aced the interview, I'd have said dad let her in just to see Cor squirm."

"How was her physical?"

"Ran in 13 minutes, so a bit slower than most, but still within the time we give them." It occurred to him that he could just explain who Lara was there and then, seen as the conversation had naturally come to that. It would also help with his mindset of slowly introducing Lara as his girlfriend. Deep down he knew Gladio wouldn't care where Lara came from, only that he'd held out this long in telling him. Now would be as good as time as ever.

"That's good," he said instead as he saw his uncle waving at him, beckoning him over to where he was standing next to the king. He finished off the champagne Gladio had given him and left it on a conveniently placed table before saying a quick farewell to Gladio and hurrying over to where the king was standing with his own retinue of Gaius and Clarus.

"Have I thanked you recently Ignis?" the king asked as he approached.

"For what, You Majesty?"

"Your tutelage with Noct. If his speech this afternoon is anything to show for the hard work you've been doing these thirteen odd years, then I look forward to seeing what thirteen more years will bring."

Ignis flushed.

"It helped that this project was something he was passionate about. I don't think I could have coped if it was something mundane yet equally as important."

"Well regardless, excellent job my boy. Now go and enjoy yourself. Go dance, have fun." the King placed a hand on Ignis' back and slapped him lightly. "And don't listen to your uncle, when he says there's no room for relationships in your schedule. If you don't find anyone, you'll end up like him and that's not something I'd wish on anyone." Ignis glanced in horror at his king, noticing how his ruler's eyes danced with mirth.

"I heard that Regis," Gaius said with a soft groan, causing those in close proximity to laugh.

Ignis smiled and nodded his head in a bow of respect, before stepping down of the dais, and back onto the dancefloor.

Regis' words were unexpected but a welcome relief if true. It wasn't, unfortunately, his king he had to convince, it was his uncle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

"Ignis?"

Ignis glanced up from his phone, where he was typing a rather long-winded answer to an email that only needed a simple yes. Lara was standing shyly in front him wearing a black off-the-shoulder knee length dress.

"Too much?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

Ignis sat momentarily stunned at the sight of his girlfriend wearing a form-fitted dress that suited her to a T. He shook his head slowly, nothing was too much as far as he was concerned. Then again though, this was for her attestation.

"It looks great, you look great," he said with hesitation.

"But…" she prompted.

"Can you kneel in front of the crystal?"

"Ah," frowning in concentration, she tried to kneel in front of him as if he was the crystal, grimacing slightly as the fabric of the dress tightened uncomfortably. "Good point." She stood and smoothed down the dress looking down at it fondly. "I mean it would work if I hiked it up a bit, but not appropriate in front of the king right?"

Ignis chuckled slightly at the image and shook his head.

"Shame, I kind of like it but I'll have no use for it. Let me try that other outfit on," she smiled before disappearing back into the changing room.

They hadn't been shopping for long and if Ignis was being honest with himself it was too bad. Shopping with and for Noctis has been known to take much longer. This was only their third shop and she'd already bought her shoes in a previous store.

The annual attestation was tomorrow, a closed ceremony of those starting their new careers within the Citadel as they swore an oath of allegiance to the crystal and the crown. Followed by the Autumnal Equinox Gala, where the newest recruits would be welcomed into society and allowed one last official night of freedom before their gruesome eighteen-month training started.

The door to the changing room opened, and Lara stepped out. This time sporting a simple pair of black bootleg trousers, a rose gold long-sleeved V-neck blouse and a long, black sleeveless jacket, that swirled around her ankles. She twirled around, allowing the jacket to flare out dramatically. "Better?" she questioned.

"Better," Ignis agreed. It was similar enough in style to what the Citadel medics wore that it was appropriate for her attestation. She grinned and popped back into the changing room, to return a second later, the previous dress clutched in her hand.

"Are you able to put this back on the rack for me whilst I change?" Ignis nodded and accepted the proffered garment. He watched as she disappeared once more back into the changing room, before heading back out onto the main shop floor. He headed straight for the tills and handed the dress over to the next available cashier.

"Would you like a bag?" she asked as Ignis fished his wallet out and pulled out his credit card. He shook his head. An extra bag wouldn't go unnoticed and he wanted the dress to be a surprise. He couldn't help but remember the fond look she'd given the dress (and how much it suited her), what kind of boyfriend would he be if he wasn't allowed to buy her presents every once in a while? He was holding the bag that contained Lara's shoes, so after explaining what he wanted to the cashier, she helped him fold it up and place it in the shoe box. That way when she opened the shoes, she would see her new dress.

"Ignis!" he barely had time to turn before a mop of dark brown hair jumped excitedly in front of him.

"Iris," he smiled down at the excitable pre-teen. "Shopping for the gala?"

"Yep," she glanced down at the sizeable pile of dresses draped over her arm and blushed. "Can't decided though, Joanna's picking out some outfits then we're going to try them on." She gestured over to where another young girl and her mother were looking at similar dresses to the one Ignis had just hidden in a shoebox. "Is Noct with you?" she asked conspiratorially, glancing around as if Noctis was hiding from her.

Ignis chuckled and shook his head. "Shopping with a friend," Iris nodded. The flash of disappointment she wore after hearing that Noctis wasn't in attendance replaced with her usual smile.

"Advisor Scientia," Joanna and her mother had joined them, Joanna with a pile of clothes to rival Iris'. Ignis bowed politely to them both.

"Lady Charleston, a pleasure to see you again."

"Has council been adjourned for the day? Will I see my husband at a reasonable time tonight?"

"Afraid not, merely adjourned for lunch. However, we should be finished by five, if that's any consolation."

"A small price to pay for when I decided to marry a member of the King's council," she said with flair and the girls giggled. Joanna was probably used to her mother's dramatic ramblings and Iris knew full well what it was like. He tried to imagine Lara being the same. Playfully complaining about his late nights at the Citadel. It wasn't hard to do, surprisingly, they'd already fallen into a domesticated routine, one that was bound to have it bumps as they adjusted to her new schedule. What was hard to imagine, was Lara sitting around and waiting for Ignis to finish work. If anything they'd both work late nights, breaking only when the other finished first and dragged the other home.

He was pulled out of his musing by the rustle of hangers and the sound of high heels on marble as the trio walked away, he bowed respectfully to the three of them, hiding his blush that he'd gotten distracted and missed their farewell.

As they disappeared around the corner heading from the changing rooms, Lara walked over. She smiled politely at the three of them, purely out of kindness before heading over to Ignis.

"Did you know them?" she asked, and Ignis realised she would have seen him bow to them.

"A Councilmember's family and Iris, the Shield's daughter."

"Gladio's sister?"

Ignis nodded and she grinned before turning to the cashier who was still waiting to give Ignis' credit card back to him. Ignoring the questioning look Lara gave him, he apologised and reclaimed his card, sliding it home in his wallet as Lara placed her items on the counter and pulled out her purse to pay.

* * *

 **Gladio (15.37)** : Iris said she saw you in town, shopping with a friend.

 **Lara (14.32)** : You didn't have to buy me the dress. Thank you though, for what do I owe the honour?

Ignis rolled his eyes as he checked his messages once the council had adjourned a little after five. He dealt with Gladio first.

 **Gladio (15.42)** : Wouldn't have happened to be a girlfriend named Lara would it?

 **Gladio (16.59)** : Can't believe Iris met her before I did.

 **Ignis (17.11)** : Apologies council just let out, are you in your office?

 **Gladio (17.11** ): In a meeting with Cor, Dad, Drautos and a bunch of other CG Officials - prepping for tomorrow. Will come to your office when done.

After agreeing to meet Gladio, he flicked back to Lara's text.

 **Ignis (17.13)** : Consider it a congratulations gift for joining the crownsguard.

Putting his phone away he gathered up his things and headed out of the council rooms and towards his office. He and Lara had gone their separate ways after she'd bought everything she needed. Ignis had to head back to work and Lara had to head back to her own place and finish packing before working her last shift at the restaurant. All crownsguard recruits (with the exception of himself and Gladio) were provided accommodations within the training barracks during their training period. At the end of their training, they could move back home, provided it was an adequate distance away or (depending on their rank or position) were given rooms or apartments within the Citadel itself. Ignis, for example, had his Citadel apartment (as befitting his role of Royal Advisor) and his apartment downtown. Lara, as it happened, would probably be offered a room in the Citadel, close by the medical wing to be able to respond to emergencies as and when they happened.

Whilst she was training she was allowing a friend's daughter to house-sit for her and was only packing up the essentials she would need for her training. Clothes and personal items, for example. He reached his office just as his phone buzzed.

 **Lara (17.20):** But still…

 **Lara (17.20):** Thank you. I have to be at the barracks by eight am tomorrow morning for roll call and bunk assignments. My shift tonight finishes at ten.

 **Ignis (17.22):** My apartment is significantly closer than yours. If you'd like I can pick you up after work and you can spend the night at mine? We can pick up your bags along the way and tomorrow you can have a longer lie in then you would have if you were staying at your own place.

 **Lara (17.23):** Sounds reasonable. See you a little after ten then?

He placed his things down on the desk and hovered standing whilst he sent his reply confirming the time with a smile. Whilst Lara was training and living in the barracks their time together would be fleeting and worse than it had been whilst she'd been studying. Ignis knew he'd have to grab those moments when he could. Maybe he'd get a key cut for his apartment, then some nights she could head there after work, instead of the barracks. It was definitely a possibility, one that he'd certainly consider especially as their first anniversary was coming up.

There was a knock at his door that opened almost immediately admitting the hulking figure that was Gladio. Wearing a face like thunder, he flung himself into the seat opposite Ignis' desk and glared.

Ignis just raised his eyebrow, crossed the office to close the door and returned to his desk before sitting down. Eyebrows still raised he waited for Gladio to speak.

"Nothing, just Drautos being an ass," Gladio muttered, head in his hands. "I honestly don't know how Cor deals with him on a daily basis. Of the fifteen potential recruits we'd passed on to him, only three made it through his additional screening. Where-as we have forty-nine taking the oath tomorrow. Nine are support staff and have a slightly different training schedule…" he trailed off and shook his head, finally looking up. "It's going to be a long first couple of months. Forgive me in advance if Prince Charmless comes home moaning about me because I took my frustration out on him."

Ignis just chuckled. They had this conversation every year and it was never as bad as Gladio initially made it out to be. A couple of weeks where Gladio usually moaned about the new recruits, then when they started finding their feet and getting used to everything and they were fine. In previous years, however, he'd had little to do with the new recruits a few training sessions here and there, a few observational meetings. This year, however, he would be taking on more of his father's responsibilities whilst shadowing Cor to learn his role in preparation for Noct's ascension.

"So, you went shopping?" Gladio asked his rant over. He pulled a hand through his hair and lifted his head, amber eyes searching for information. Ignis sighed but played to his friend's whims, if anything to distract him.

"We did, Lara needed to purchase an outfit and I agreed to go with her."

"Easier or harder than shopping with the Royal Pain?"

"Easier, she wanted to be there," Gladio chuckled.

"Iris?"

"Shopping with the Charleston's and before you ask, she didn't even meet Lara. I said I was shopping with a friend. When we get around to it, the honour of first meeting will go to you."

"I mean, I don't mind if you introduce Lara to other people. Heck, it'll be a relief to know your one step closer to admitting that your human. Just, I'm glad it wasn't the Charleston's. That woman in the biggest gossip in Insomnia."

Ignis nodded, momentarily lost in thought. It struck him just then, that if he didn't get Lara and Gladio to meet that they would no-doubt meet on their own terms, during a training session or something equally as public and whilst he wasn't worried about Lara, who knew who Gladio was. Gladio had next to no idea that Lara was even in the crownsguard, that they had technically already met, that Ignis was hiding more secrets than he'd let on.

"Listen about Lara," a shrill beeping and Ignis groaned. It was like someone somewhere wanted him to suffer. Right when he'd worked up the courage or found the time to explain, something always got in the way. Call it divine intervention or just stupid luck. It was getting annoying.

Gladio grinned sheepishly and raised his phone to his ear, listening intently to what was being said. He nodded once, made a verbal confirmation and stood up, hanging up his phone in the process. "Dad and Cor want to do a walkthrough of tomorrow's security patrols. Because of the publicity, the prince has gained due to this project, we're upping security." Ignis nodded, it had been mentioned in today's council meetings. "Talk later?" another nod and Gladio was out the door with a quick wave over his shoulder.

Ignis lowered his head into hands as a sense of foreboding settled in his stomach. If he couldn't tell Gladio now, when was he ever?

* * *

"I Larissa Sagitta Claustra swear by the Almighty Six that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to the crystal and His Majesty King Regis Lucis Caelum, His Heirs and Successors, and that I will, as in duty bound, honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, His Heirs and Successors, in Person, Crown and Dignity against all enemies, and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, His Heirs and Successors, and of the officers set over me."

It was a long ceremony, with fifty-two oaths to take (including the three Kingsglaive) it lasted well over the hour that the attestations usually took. Noctis, understandably so, was getting restless and a few times Ignis had to prod him either awake or back to attention. The crystal chamber was small and not made to hold the fifty-two recruits plus everyone else in attendance. So instead the recruits entered the chamber one-by-one, knelt in front of the crystal to recite the oath and receive the blessing before bowing to both King and Prince. They were then escorted out of the chamber to allow room for the next recruit.

As Lara bowed first to the king, then to Noctis, Ignis couldn't help but notice the smile she gave him as they locked eyes. He smiled back, their own private glance before she left. He heard Noctis sigh.

"How many are there left?"

"Just twelve," Ignis whispered right as the next recruit was announced.

Those twelve recruits went fairly fast however and soon they were all blinking in the late September sunlight as they emerged from the crystal chamber. Reporters and journalists all clamouring to speak to someone about the success of the Prince's project and the high amount of recruits in comparison to earlier years.

Ignis stood close by to Noctis for the rest of the day, Gladio having been pulled for perimeter patrols leaving Noctis protection in the capable hands of Ignis. This meant that the conversation Ignis had prepared and planned for with Gladio and Lara couldn't happen.

Speaking of Lara, Ignis had been watching her from across the banquet room. She flitted about effortlessly, talking to everyone, she caught Ignis gaze every so often, and she was always smiling. It made his heart swell to see her so happy.

"Your Highness," she bowed, arms bent, fist below the heart. "Advisor Scientia," another bow, this one not as deep, but still respectful. Her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity. There's a lot of us here today, who could not have even imagined this happening to us had it not been for you. So thank you."

Noctis blushed, there had been a lot of praise surrounding him, Lara wasn't the first to thank him and she probably wouldn't be the last. After the success of the recruitment drive, it was unlikely that they were going to stop after one year, they now had a presence to uphold and Noctis best start getting used to being praised and thanked.

"Your dedication will be thanks enough," he said finally to which Lara nodded.

"Forever and always," she replied and with another bow, dismissed herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Today's Author's Note ( ImagiNomi on Tumblr) contains my headcanons and information on crownsguard training and recruitment if you felt so inclined :D


	19. Chapter 19

Their first anniversary hadn't been the event he'd envisioned when he had started planning a month ago. With Lara's training schedule and his commitments to Noctis, it was lucky that the could even be in the same building to celebrate, let alone the same room. It was almost a candlelit dinner over phone call at one point, but a postponed council meeting gave them both the reprieve they needed to meet up at Ignis' apartment and enjoy their dinner together.

They talked a lot. About them, their duties, their future. They exchanged gifts, watched a couple of episodes of a show that both Lara and Ignis had heard others recommend, Ignis had cooked, they both cleaned up. Whilst it wasn't a romantic meal in a restaurant in the North District, it was very domestic but it was enough and they were together.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Lara said the morning after, she had to be back before inspection. Whilst they didn't have a curfew and were allowed to be out of the barracks at night, they still had to be back before role call or room inspections. Which unfortunately for them happened to pretty early in the morning.

"Well it hasn't, not really," Ignis said from his perched position on the bed, hands wrapped around his first coffee of the day. "It's been three years, six months and three weeks if we're being precise."

Lara scoffed and started packing up her overnight bag.

"Leave it, I'll put it in the wash and you can come round later and pick it up. You have a key, or just leave it here, I'll put it all in a drawer and whenever you stay you'll have your stuff," that had been one of Ignis' gifts to her. A key to his apartment, giving her access and a little bit of privacy when she needed to escape the barracks. It also gave them both the excuse of being able to see each other more, now Lara didn't have to wait for Ignis to finish work she could just meet him at the apartment.

Lara blushed and nodded, placing her clothes in the small laundry basket in the bathroom, before leaving the bag on a chair in the corner. She disappeared for a brief moment, before returning with a thermos of coffee.

"Right I have to be off, inspection then some basics training, I'll see you around?"

Ignis nodded, and placed his coffee on the small table beside the bed. Standing up, he walked over to her and walked her to the front door, before pulling her into a kiss. "Happy anniversary," he murmured as he pulled away and just held her close, burying his head in her hair.

She smiled and tightened the hug, well as much as she could with her coffee still in her hand. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she raised her free hand to his face, brushing a few hairs out his eyes before pecking him on the nose. Then she was gone, a brief wave, the sight of her handbag being thrown over her shoulder and the front door closing.

He smiled a soft smile before returning to the bedroom and his coffee. It was only 5.30, the time he would have been getting up had Lara not gotten up first and awoken him. There wasn't much to do today, take Noctis to school followed by a couple of meetings. He would at some point have to start planning for Winter Solstice but that could wait.

He drained his coffee and wandered into the bathroom, turning on the shower and was just about to strip down when there was a knock at his door.

Smiling, he glanced around for any indication of what she might have left behind. Not seeing anything glaring, he went and opened the door. "Did you forget your keys?" he asked only to find instead of Lara, a very amused Gladio holding two mugs of coffee.

* * *

If he was going to ask for help on a project he'd been neglecting then he needed a decent bribe, which is why Gladio swung by the coffee place conveniently placed in the middle of the route between his dad's and Ignis'. It was also just before 5.30 and Gladio knew from past experience, that despite his organised and calm demeanour, Ignis was not fully functional in the morning without coffee. So if Gladio was going to turn up at dawn and ask the advisor for help then he at least needed a bargaining tool.

Meeting someone else as he stepped off the elevator onto Ignis' floor was not something he expected that early in the morning either, brown hair, blue eyes and a small flush of embarrassment as she sidestepped him to catch the elevator before the doors closed and she'd have to wait for the next one.

She looked familiar, that much was sure, but Gladio had been to Ignis' enough times that if she lived in the building he would have seen her in passing. She nodded a polite hello and pressed the button that would take her down to the lobby. Gladio smiled and waved back, the coffee sloshing in the cup as he did so. It wasn't until he'd knocked (albeit awkwardly) on Ignis' door and heard Ignis ask if he'd forgotten his keys, did he realise who he'd just seen. It didn't answer the question of how she looked so familiar though, maybe he'd seen a picture and not realised it was her.

He gave an amused, knowing smile at Ignis when he opened his door, still in his pyjamas. His earlier smile, turned to one of disappointment, to one of panic as he quickly glanced at the clock on the sideboard.

"Relax, you're not late and your schedule hasn't changed," Gladio said by way of greeting and putting his friend's fears at rest. "I merely have a favour to ask and I brought you coffee to seal the deal," Ignis frowned but let him all the same, accepting the coffee and allowing Gladio to toe his shoes off.

"Let me shower first," Ignis said, gesturing for Gladio to make himself at home, before disappearing into his bedroom, where Gladio could already hear the shower running.

Settling himself down on the sofa, Gladio looked around for evidence to support his theory that the woman he'd met outside was, in fact, Lara, Ignis' elusive girlfriend. He was beginning to think Ignis had made her up in some elaborate plan to hide why he was really distracted. The apartment, as one would expect of a dwelling inhabitant by someone as organised as Ignis, was clean. There were a few candles dotted around, all unlit and had been used. A few pots and pans on a draining rack left to dry overnight. A small box, left open on the coffee table, held nothing but tissue paper and a small note in Ignis' handwriting that said; ' _Now you own the key to my apartment as well as my heart_ ,' It was sweet, in a sickening sort of way, almost as bad as the books Gladio liked to indulge in from time to time. It was also something he could see Ignis doing.

Come to think of it, he thought as he checked his phone to confirm the date. It had been almost a year since he'd first found out about Lara, he'd had his suspicious back in August of last year, but if he remembered rightly October was when they had their first date, which would make this, and he glanced around piecing the evidence together, their first anniversary.

Gladio couldn't help but smile, and he was still smiling when Ignis came back twenty minutes later, completely dressed, towel around his shoulders as he let his hair air-dry before he styled it.

"What's with the smile," he asked, placing the coffee Gladio had gotten for him in the microwave to heat it up a bit. "It's unnerving."

"Happy anniversary," Gladio said, crossing a leg over the other and leaning back on the sofa, feeling slightly proud of himself that he'd managed to work it all out.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, your memory never fails to surprise me."

"Wouldn't do to have a shield who forgets things would it? I might take my charge to the mall and forget he's there, not that I've done that," he added quickly. Which of course wasn't true in the slightest but he'd been ten, Noctis eight and Noctis had gotten bored when Gladio had dragged him into a bookstore, instead deciding to go to the arcade to kill time.

Ignis just hummed and Gladio changed the subject with a cough. "She's cute though, I approve."

"I'm glad that it took a year to get your approval… wait you've met?" Gladio chuckled at his friend's confused face, there was a brief bit of horror in their as well, something that puzzled Gladio as they'd been trying to meet for ages now.

"Just now, I mean I assume it was her. Brown hair, blue eyes. Got into the elevator as I got out, wasn't until you asked if I'd forgotten my keys did I put two and two together."

Ignis hummed again and microwave beeped, to which Ignis retrieved his coffee and sipped it. "Does this favour have anything to do with the security assessment of Noct's apartment that you've been putting off for the past week?"

Gladio frowned, he wanted to keep talking about Lara. "Yeah," he gruffed nonchalantly with a shrug. "You're heading there this morning to pick him up ready for school right?" a nod. "Was wondering if I could hitch a lift and then we could sit down and hash out a rough report."

"No time like the present," Ignis said with a nod. "It's also due tomorrow is it not? So, me saying no at this point wouldn't be very forthcoming of me would it?"

Gladio snorted, the report, in all honesty, had slipped his mind. Now he was taking on more of his dad's responsibilities and following Cor around, his normal duties tended to get pushed to the wayside, and that included, as unfortunate as it was, his responsibilities to Noctis. He had half expected to arrive at Ignis' only for Ignis to hand him the written report and send him on his way again. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was busier all of a sudden.

The report was written and delivered (with only a brief tirade to Noctis about the dangers of leaving his balcony door unlocked overnight) and Gladio was on his way to the training grounds. He was in charge of a basics training with the newest recruits, nothing too challenging just basic self-defence techniques in both hands to hand and with a sword. It would be a while before they decided which two weapons to master.

With so many recruits classes were split by role. Those who would be taking active positions within the guard, defending the citadel and the Royals were in two groups. Those who were more support staff, admin, advisors, medics were in a smaller group. That was the group he was meeting today and he was happy to see the nine of them already warming up as he entered the room. Not like the twenty from the first group he had yesterday who were just sitting around talking.

He didn't know their names yet, so he read from a list as he paired them up, leaving someone spare to spar with him. Someone who just happened to be a female brunette with blue eyes and looked really familiar.

"Oh," he said as realisation kicked in, he then frowned, dragged a hand through his hair, set everyone the task of a basic routine before almost dragging poor Lara over to a quiet part of the training room. "You're in the crownsguard?"

"Yes?" she asked confused, head tilted to the side, top teeth raking over bottom lip.

"You're dating the prince's advisor and you're a crownsguard recruit?" Lara seemed to understand what he was trying to say, she stopped biting her lip and stood up a little bit straighter, eyes darting as she contemplated what to say.

"He had nothing to do with me getting this position if that's what you're implying. It was pure luck and coincidence that I was picked for the prince's project…"

"The prince project…" Gladio suddenly realised where he'd seen her before. Twice in fact and he groaned with the realisation. The first had been in that informal meeting he'd been asked to stand guard in when Noctis and Ignis met with five refugees to discuss how their lives could be improved. The second had been at her interview an interview that Ignis had, indeed had nothing to do with. In fact, his name hadn't been mentioned once. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, one eye on the recruits the other on the young woman in front of him.

There was a lot of thoughts running through his head at that moment, ranging from confusion to anger and all directed at Ignis. Why didn't Ignis tell him Lara was a refugee, not that it mattered but it would have helped explain why Ignis was against telling his uncle. Why also, didn't Ignis tell him that Lara was a recruit, it was inevitable they were going to meet. Now that he knew that that one of the recruits was dating a senior officer, he was in a delicate position. It was his responsibility as a high ranking officer to report the infraction, whilst they're not in the direct report of each other, they were still connected.

Gladio now had to decide if he was going to help his friend out and risk punishment for aiding in a tryst between a recruit and an officer. Or, be honest and report him and lose his best friend, something that would make working together very hard. Lara was still looking at him, watching as he wrestled with his thoughts.

"Look, I get that you're upset with this. Ignis and I had been in a relationship long before this crownsguard opportunity came about, I didn't tell him I'd enlisted, but once I did we sat and spoke about how it would affect us. We both know that relations between a recruit and a superior officer, especially one with Ignis' role and responsibilities is frowned on. I even know that Ignis' family tradition doesn't really allow him relations anyway. Yet here we are and it's been working fine for us so far. Sure I'm a bit annoyed that we haven't met yet, and I'm really sorry this is how you found out, but please go easy on Ignis."

Gladio glanced down at her, she was short, to him at least, but he towered 6 inches over Ignis and Lara, who by Gladio's estimate was smaller than Prompto, looked tiny as she looked up at him. There had to be a least a foot difference between them.

"I need to get answers from Ignis before I make any rash decisions," he said, holding back the rant that was threatening to spew from his lips. It wouldn't have been fair to her anyway, it wasn't her he was angry with, she was just unfortunately involved in everything.

He glanced over at the recruits and around the training hall, so far their conversation had gone unnoticed and the other recruits were still working through the routine he'd given them. Turning his focus back to the session on hand, he squared his shoulders and took up a defensive stance encouraging Lara to do the same.

* * *

"You are the dumbest, smart person I have ever met," he said when Ignis finally made it back to his office. He'd finished up his training with Lara's group, sending them on their way and went directly to Ignis' office to find it dark and empty. A quick check of the shared schedule placed Ignis in a council meeting for another thirty minutes and so Gladio had sat in the advisor's office, in his chair, alone and in the dark, with nothing but his thoughts for company.

"I'm sorry?" Ignis asked switching the light on and dismissing the dagger he'd summoned at the thought of someone being in his office.

"You heard me," Gladio gruffed. "You are the dumbest, smart person I have ever met," he repeated.

"Thank you?"

"Not a compliment Iggy, sit down."

"Gladio I…" Gladio held up a hand, he had a lot to get off his chest and he didn't want Ignis to distract him with his fancy way of speaking and his long-ass words.

"You have been dating Lara for a year now, known her for much longer. I have known about Lara for a year now and never in that time have I officially met her or have you explained her background or her job. You've also not told Noctis, your uncle, my dad, Cor or anyone else who could have helped make this a lot easier than it is now. You have now placed me in a dangerous position and I'm not sure what route I want to follow."

"Why would telling Cor or your father about my relationship, help the situation you find yourself in now?"

Gladio couldn't help but growl and Ignis, looking slightly taken aback, placed his bag on the floor and sank into one of the two chairs opposite Gladio.

"You, a senior officer of the Crownsguard, a royal advisor and one of two people sworn to the protection of the prince is dating a crownsguard recruit, sworn in only last month."

"I'm not her…"

"Direct report yes, we've established that let me continue," he watched as Ignis clasped his hands in front of him a disapproving frown on his face. Gladio, leant forward in his chair, glancing at the advisor from across the desk. "The recruit that your dating may not report to you however you're still connected. She's a refugee, one of five refugees picked to help the Prince understand what life in the Refugee Quarters is like. She's also one of twenty-seven refugees picked to be the first set of refugees the crown has allowed to serve in the Crownsguard, all these points are because of a project you worked and assisted the prince on. Think how that would look from an outsiders point of view."

Ignis' face softened as he understood what Gladio was telling him.

"You may have kept your relationship a secret out of fear your uncle finding out, but now it's dug you into a hole so deep everyone around you is going to suffer. Lara's going to suffer, you're going to suffer. I know now and I'm going to suffer. I have to decide between helping you and risking my own life or throwing you under the bus. That's not a decision I ever wanted to be in Iggy."

Ignis' composure finally cracked and Gladio felt guilty as he watched his friend lower his head into his hands and sigh.

"I didn't think…"

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say," he said trying to diffuse the situation, Ignis just removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"What should I do?"

"You're asking me for advice?" Gladio hadn't a clue what they should do, he'd been hoping that after he ranted and raved, Ignis, would have explained everything, had a plan hidden up his sleeve for this very situation.

"Yes Gladio, I'm asking you for advice. What's in those romantic novels you forever have your nose stuck in, or what have characters done on those soap operas I know you and Iris watch on a Friday night?" There was a bitter tone to his voice, but he sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Replacing his glasses he glanced hopelessly up at Gladio. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated with myself about the situation. I thought that by keeping everything a secret, by just carrying on as we had been doing that we could just continue as normal. That's what you said right, that everyone deserves a chance at a normal life and at being happy? I just wanted Lara to be happy. I know that my uncle would never have condoned our relationship, even more so if he found out Lara was a refugee. Then they met, and I missed my chance at coming clean, to owning up and then by way of coincidence and circumstance things spiralled out of control to the point that I'm sitting in my office, being yelled at by my best friend because I have created something of a conflict of interest for all parties involved."

Gladio took a deep shuddering breath, stood up, skirted around the table and sat in the chair next to Ignis, he then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Not a word about never seeing me look so human, or how it's nice to see me make mistakes," Ignis added and Gladio bit back a smile. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I just wish it could have been under better circumstances. Given me more time to think and get used to the idea instead of seeing her leaving your apartment and then meeting her again at a training session."

"I tried to tell you…" Ignis countered. "Something always got in the way."

"Not an excuse Iggy, a whole year I've known about her. I technically even met her in August, you've been subconsciously holding out on me."

"Maybe I have," Ignis admitted. "But you know now."

"There's a small part of me that wishes I didn't know," he said solemnly.

"Sorry," Ignis repeated in a whisper.

They sat in silence for a while, Gladio trying to come up with a plausible plan that would help them all. If only there was someone else they could talk to, someone with a little more experience than two teenagers who had no idea what was going on.

"You thought of anything yet?" he asked breaking the silence and Ignis shook his head.

"I'm at a lost, unfortunately," he said with a sigh. "You?"

"I think I might have something," Gladio replied causing Ignis to look up at him. "But you're not going to like it."

* * *

Gladio was right, Ignis didn't like his plan but he could see no other option. He had well and truly backed them into a corner and there was no way out. He couldn't ask Gladio to keep covering for him, not at the risk of his own position. Which had led them to stand outside the Marshal's office, hoping and praying that there was no-one else was in the office with him.

Gladio was the one to knock, he was also the one to open the door when beckoned, the one to tuck a hand under Ignis' elbow and all but drag him to stand in front of a very amused Marshal of the Crownsguard.

"Gladiolus, Ignis," Cor said placing the pen he was using down on the desk and flipping over the paper to hide its contents. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ignis has something he'd like to say," again it was Gladio who pushed him forward encouraging him to talk.

Ignis sighed, it was now or never and if this helped in the long run then so be it. "Gladio is right, I have a disclosure to make, however, I'd appreciate confidentiality and respectfully request that it doesn't leave the walls of this office."

Cor frowned and gestured to the empty seat facing his desk. Ignis gratefully sank down into and he heard Gladio move some items as he sat down behind him.

"Unfortunately I cannot make that promise, I will listen to your disclosure and make a decision based on what I hear. I have a chain of command to follow as well, especially with your relationship with the prince."

He thought as much. "I understand, it's mainly my uncle that I wish to be excluded from what I have to say."

"Your family business is none of my concern, however, it is likely that if this has to go to the council, Clarus and eventually the King, It's inevitable that he would find out. Do you still wish to continue?"

Ignis glanced behind him, his heart heavy in his chest, his stomach a basketful of nerves. He looks towards Gladio who just glared at him. He swallows his pride and nods.

"I have a girlfriend," there's the sound of a hand hitting a face from behind him and Cor just raises an eyebrow. So Ignis ploughs on lest he looks even more like a fool. "Her name is Lara and we've been dating for about a year now, and it's come to our attention that we should…"

"Hold up," Cor raises a hand and Ignis stops, blinking nervously. Since when did he ramble? "Lara Sagittaclaustra? Crownsguard medic recruit?" Ignis nods and Cor glares. He glances over at Gladio. "You knew?"

"I've known he was dating someone, but only found out it was a recruit today."

"I see. How long have you and recruit Sagittaclaustra been dating?"

"A year," Ignis said softly and Cor sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shield Amicitia," the use of the last name and title meant that Cor wasn't happy with them and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gladio jump up to attention. His arm bent across his stomach. "Recruit Sagittaclaustra should be in one of the private training rooms in the barracks." He opened his drawer to retrieve a piece of paper, scrawled a note out on it and held it out to Gladio to take. "Bring her here."

Gladio nodded, pocketed the note, bowed and left, leaving Ignis alone with Cor.

"You're going to start from the beginning and explain everything."

So he did. He started with their first meeting three years ago, how he'd wandered into the refugee quarters on a whim in order to find a recipe for the prince's favourite pastries. How he'd found Lara, who'd taken pity on him, helped him and actually successfully introduced him to someone who had a recipe. They'd parted on friendly enough terms, this was something he hadn't even told Gladio before now. He then jumped forward to meeting her in the coffee shop and the start of their relationship, first as friends and then as they moved on to dating. He explained why he hadn't come clean, the fear of his uncle finding out, selfishly wanting to be normal instead of being tied to the crown. He moved quickly on to Gladio finding out, to her life, university, her jobs, to his uncle meeting her. How the project came about, her decision to join the crownsguard, his (lack of) help with regards to her decision. He finished with his understanding of his commitment and duty to Noctis and how his relationship with Lara wouldn't get in the way.

Cor listened throughout his explanation, he didn't interrupt or ask questions and to Ignis it was a relief, to just get everything off his chest. When he first told Gladio about Lara it had been a relief, especially in the early days when he'd been so distracted, now though. He felt lighter, it was something he'd always encouraged Noctis to do, talk about whatever was on his mind, if he'd only headed his own advice, or at least listened to Gladio all the times Gladio tried to get to him to talk, all this could have been avoided.

Cor paused vocally, a soft ' _hmm_ ' as he reflected on all that Ignis had told him. Ignis shifted in his seat, feeling very much like a child being berated for allowing Noctis to sneak out onto the roof and not the nineteen-year-old he was.

There was a knock at the door and Cor called out for them to enter. Ignis hadn't realised how long he'd been talking until Lara and Gladio walked in. Lara looked towards them both, her face unreadable as she bowed at the waist, first to Cor, then to him.

"Thank you recruit, did Shield Amicita explain what I wanted?"

She shook her head. "However I can hazard a guess, sir," she added with a brief look towards Ignis, who tried to send her a reassuring smile in response, but probably came out like more of a grimace.

"Scientia, Amicitia wait outside, please. Sagittaclaustra, take a seat."

They switched places and Ignis so wished he could place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, look at her, hug her. Anything to settle the nerves she must feel. No recruit ever wanted to find themselves in the marshal's office after only a month of training.

"What did you talk about?" Gladio whispered once they were outside and sitting on a wooden bench that was situated there.

"My side of the story, I told him everything, from meeting Lara to today."

"Ah."

"How annoyed are you with me?"

Gladio pursed his lips, staring into space as he thought. "I think it could have gone better. We're not normal Iggy, Cor knows that and yes, being in a relationship with someone is such a trivial thing, something someone like Prompto, for example, would just take for granted. For us, it's different, for you it's different. You have a whole family tradition against you. It's just unfortunate the way the cards fell."

For the second time that day Ignis found himself explaining to Gladio everything he'd just told Cor. He deserved as much.

"So Lara passed the entrance exam but couldn't apply for aid because of her refugee status? That sucks," he added when Ignis nodded. "I get why she's here, becoming a medic in the crownsguard certainly fulfils her ultimate goal. Also listening to your story does make it seem all like a coincidence. If you and Lara had never met, I still think you would have met her in the restaurant, and she'd still be here today. You being in a relationship with her has done nothing to show favouritism, but we'll see if Cor sees it that way as well."

The door opened and they both stood up. Lara stepped out first followed by Cor who looked at Gladio and motioned inside. Gladio smiled at them both before following Cor back inside the office and closing the door. She stayed standing, leaning against the wall opposite the door, whilst Ignis sat back down again.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

She let out a breath and nodded avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he said hanging his head. Now he was realising how much this might be hurting her, scaring her. She could lose everything she'd gained up to this point. All he'd wanted was her happiness and now...

"I mean it's out in the open now," she whispered, finally turning to look at him. "It must be a relief for you to have it all off your chest."

"My happiness isn't as important as yours…"

"Please Ig, we're both to blame here and we both deserve happiness. The best case scenario is that everything stays as it is, and our relationship is accepted. Worst comes to worst and I'm discharged…" she paused, turning away slightly. "Then I'll just have to find some other way of achieving my dream…"

He opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by the door opening once more, Cor standing to one side, gesture them both inside. They shared a glance, Lara stood up straighter and followed Cor inside, Ignis trailing after them.

The three of them stood, shoulder to shoulder, Ignis in between Gladio and Lara. Cor stood behind his desk arms crossed in front of him, and an expressionless look on his face.

"It's a lot to take in," he said finally looking at the three of them. "I didn't expect to have these sort of situations with you Ignis. Gladio maybe, but not you. Ignoring your family circumstance this is still a serious issue. Relations between a recruit and an officer are frowned upon for a reason, disclosure with myself, Clarus and Titus paramount. In this circumstance think how it would look to the public, a refugee brought on board by a project. The people would lose faith in a system they were starting to believe in, a system that was starting to help. They wouldn't care that you had been dating before this all started. Whereas things wouldn't look bad for you, Ignis. Things certainly look bad for Lara, for the crown. People would think they could only get somewhere by knowing the right people. They wouldn't appreciate the fact that Lara is talented, did earn her position through her hard work and dedication, they would just see her as someone who needed to sleep with someone to get somewhere and that is not the case."

No-one spoke, no-one broke eye contact, no-one moved.

"Ignis you need to seriously think about the implications of your actions, not only have you brought Lara down, but you've forced Gladio into your scheme as well. As someone trusted to make decisions for the prince, someone who one day, would be helping a king to run this country, you haven't done yourself any favours by keeping this a secret." He glanced at them all, and Ignis resisted the urge to look down at his feet in shame.

"I haven't made a decision yet," Cor said finally. "As of now, the three of you are to return to your responsibilities. At the end of the day, you will return to your respective accommodations. Everything we have discussed here today will remain in this office until I have made a decision on whether or not I am to take this further. Understand?"

Three nods.

"Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N** : Special thanks to ImmortalMarshal here on for their encouraging review and giving me the inspiration to add something to this chapter that wasn't going to be added until much later, and for also unintentionally giving me motives behind reasons :D

As always you can ImagiNomi me on Tumblr in order to read my AuthorNotes.


	20. Chapter 20

The marshal was at his door and Noctis didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Apologies your Highness, you don't exactly have an office, nor do you keep office hours and this was the only way I could request an audience with you."

"Well, er people normally arrange that with Ignis, and then I sort of use his office," Noctis shifted uncomfortably, still standing in his doorway. Where was Ignis anyway, he usually dealt with this sort of thing? "Do you… er, want to come in?"

"Please."

Noctis moved out the way and swung an arm towards the living area. Cor nodded respectfully pulling off his boots, whilst Noctis shut the door and shuffled into the living area.

"Can I get you anything to drink," Noctis called back through the hallway as he stepped into the kitchen. If the marshal was here it was something bad and Noctis seriously contemplated cracking open one of Gladio's hidden stashes of beer but instead grabbed a can of cola from the fridge.

"Coffee if you have it," came Cor's voice, closer than Noctis thought and he turned around to find him standing in the middle of the open plan living area staring thoughtfully at the balcony doors.

"Is Ebony okay?"

"Is it Ignis'?"

"Yes."

Cor's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I won't tell him if you don't." Noctis snorted and turned to the coffee maker.

When it had brewed, he took the mug into the living room and handed it to Cor who was now sitting on the couch. Noctis took a seat on the opposite end, still non-the wiser about what was happening.

"The balcony door is locked," he said by way of breaking the awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh, the security report. Yes, do keep it locked."

The silence descended on them again, and Noctis shuffled uncomfortably. In this how his dad felt whenever someone requested an audience with him? Should there be a scribe or someone else here to make it more official? Ignis had just left for the evening, was he coming back?

"Are we waiting on Ignis or someone? Does Ignis know you're here?"

"No, It's actually about Ignis that I've come to see you," Cor drained his coffee and placed the mug on the table, turning slightly to look at him. Noctis could only stare at him. "Are you aware of whom Ignis keeps company with outside his duties with you?"

"Ignis has friends other than Gladio?" It wasn't said to be discourteous to his advisor, only that he legitimately thought Ignis only hung out with him, Gladio and Prompto. Cor frowned slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Cor. You look exhausted, so the sooner you explain why you're here, the sooner you can rest."

"That's exactly what your father would have said as well," Cor said with a chuckle. "Now before I explain, I don't have to remind you that this is confidential. I am coming to you in your capacity as Ignis' commanding officer. In layman's terms, no repeating to Prompto what I'm about to discuss."

 _Must be serious then,_ Noctis thought, before nodding. Despite people thinking otherwise, there were a good many secrets he kept from Prompto. He did have some decorum about what happens behind Citadel doors even if Ignis nor Gladio didn't have much faith in him in that regard.

Noctis takes a sip of the cola he'd forgotten was in his hand, waiting for Cor to just spit out what he wanted. It was worse than watching Prompto try and scrape together enough money for a coffee if he hadn't been paid yet. It was infuriating and Noctis wasn't as patient as people wanted him to be.

"It's my duty to report to you that a member of your retinue is involved with a conflict of interest."

"How so?"

"Ignis is seeing one of the new recruits, one who was part of the Refugee better-living initiative."

"Oh, how long has this been going on?"

"A year."

"So they met before the initiative?" Noctis asked distantly. He knew he should have been taking this a little bit more seriously, but deep down he was confused with the knowledge that Ignis had been seeing someone and hadn't confided in him. So much for being friends, but then again, were they really friends? He remembered something he'd said to Ignis last year. ' _No, my dad just pays you to hang out with me, Prompto actually_ wants _to hang out with me.'_ Is that what Ignis really thought of their relationship.

"Yes," Cor said confirming Noctis' assessment. "However, it could be perceived that Ignis gave the recruit a helping hand."

"Did he?"

"Well no…" Noctis could see that Cor was taken aback by the bluntness in his voice.

"Well, that's good then right?" Cor let out a small stammer and if Noctis wasn't distracted by what he'd just been told he'd have considered it a personal victory that he'd rendered _The Immortal_ speechless. "Has anyone said anything about it?"

"To my knowledge, the relationship is a secret. Up until this morning, only Gladio knew and even then he didn't know who Ignis was dating."

Noctis pursed his lips at the thought of both his retainers keeping something from him.

"Why did you come to me with this? Why not my dad or Clarus?"

"Ignis is your adviser, the project is your responsibility. I thought it would be prudent to hear your opinion on the matter."

Noctis tried to push away the feelings of betrayal and focus on the task at hand. Cor was here for his opinion, and there was a small flush of pride that went with that thought. Someone was relying on him for advice on a matter, and Ignis wasn't around to help.

"At the moment you say that no-one knows but me, you and Gladio. They've kept it from us from this long, could they continue? Would we want them to continue? That's the question," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, trying to assess this like Ignis would do. He couldn't force Ignis to give up his happiness, he probably and hopefully felt guilty that it was punishment enough. "Do you think Ignis helped the recruit?"

"No," Cor said with no hesitation. "But it's not my opinion that counts, it's that of the public…"

"Who is it?" Noctis suddenly asked cutting of Cor's train of thought. He realised now that he didn't know who it was. There were five people chosen for this project, but a lot more accepted into the crownsguard.

"Larissa Sagittaclaustra."

"The Accordian that Ignis' Uncle found at the restaurant, the one that started this whole project?" Cor nodded. "Ignis didn't mention any of this when we were picking names for the informal meeting. I decided to invite her, she was the only one in fact that Ignis didn't have a say with." Noctis tapped his chin again. "Did he have anything to do with her application?"

"According to him, he didn't know she was applying until after she'd applied. She already had the necessary requirements with regards to the entrance exam, Gladio did her physical and was present with Clarus and me at her interview."

"And all this can be proved if media were to find out?"

"If we get written statements from all involved and we keep everything on file." Noctis rose from the sofa at this point and went over to the side cabinet. From a drawer, he pulled out the files Ignis had given him ages ago along with all their notes for the project. He returned to the sofa and handed it to Cor.

"Take what you need from there, that's everything we have on the project, Ignis' involvement and everything. We'll let them stay together if they tell others that's their prerogative. If there's backlash we at least have information to sway the gossip. Sound reasonable?"

Cor nodded, took the file and started flicking through the first couple of pages. "I'll pass it back to Ignis when I see him tomorrow. I'll tell him what you've decided tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout at him until then." There was a knowing smirk creeping along the edges of his mouth.

"I need time to process first, thanks for bringing it to my attention."

Cor stood up and tucked the file under his arm in order to shake Noctis' hand. "You did well tonight Noctis, your father would be proud."

"Should we tell them? My dad I mean?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not my secret to tell, I get that Ignis probably doesn't want his uncle to know either. Man's pretty weird about family tradition, duty and honour and so far I haven't had any reason to believe that Ignis is ditching me. Heck, I didn't even notice so no worries there right?"

Cor let out a little laugh as they walked down the hallway. He leant against the wall to put his boots back on.

"Hey Cor?" Noctis leaned against the other wall, Cor's earlier comment still in his mind. "Did I do alright? Did I make the right decision?"

"I would have told you if you hadn't," Cor said deadpanning and Noctis chuckled.

"What would my dad have done?"

"Regis would have done the exact same thing, right down to that irritating habit you have of tapping your chin. "Noctis blushed. "You're very much alike, you and your dad, the compassion though? For your friends, for not wanting to ruin Ignis' happiness? That's all your mother. Regis would have made them suffer for a bit before giving them an answer.

"Feel free to add any extra suffering, Larissa is your jurisdiction after all and so are Gladio and Ignis technically. They're both Crownsguard after all," he grinned and Cor smiled back.

"Very well Your Highness."

* * *

I took the issue further," Cor said once Ignis, Lara and Gladio were seated in his office. Ignis thought as much, he'd spent the majority of the night running over every conceivable scenario in his head. From the worst to the best, he also tried to look at it from Cor's point of view, from the King's to the public's. He had well in truly messed up, something he was not very proud in admitting. "I told the Prince." Ignis wasn't expecting that, he shared a glance with Gladio over the top of Lara's head.

"You would have been proud," Cor continued with a glance at Ignis. "managed to overlook the rejection he felt at not knowing about your personal life and came up with a solution that we can all agree on." He turned to Lara and Ignis first, much to Ignis' relief. "You can stay together, who you tell is up to you just be prepared for a backlash if people take it the wrong way. At work, however, you will be professional and distant. Ignis is not and never will be your commanding officer, so there are no concerns of a conflict of interest, just, and this goes without saying, be sensible."

"Thank you, sir," Lara says. "We'll be careful."

"You're only guilty of making the wrong decisions, something I would have thought was incapable of Ignis, but it seems even the best of us make mistakes. Which brings me to my next point." he points at Ignis. "Extra training, with me. I know your schedule is pretty rough so I'll make it a hundred hours before the new year." Ignis nods, it was only fair. "You'll all have to write statements. Noctis' idea, as a fall-back. Basically, everything the three of you told me yesterday. Any questions?"

The three of them shook their head and Cor dismissed them, not before handing over a report he said needed to go back to Noctis.

"A moment of your time Lara?" He hadn't spoken to Lara about this whole thing, not properly, not since their small discussion whilst Gladio was in talking with Cor the day before. Gladio, fortunately, knew Ignis wanted it to be just him and Lara so with a wave, he disappeared back to his own responsibilities. A text received from him a couple of minutes later, confirming what Ignis wanted to say to him anyway.

 **Gladio (9.55am)** : Noct's probably pissed, cook him some pastries and we'll apologise together tonight?

"How are you faring?" Ignis asked, desperately wanting to make some sort of contact, a hug, a shoulder-squeeze, but he resisted.

She smiled at him, eyes bright with relief. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine. A bit shook, a bit relieved, tired mostly, worried about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She stepped forward, almost pulling him into a hug before she realised where they were and instead stepped back. "In the space of twenty-four hours you've gone from being happily private about your social life to having three people find out. You've been berated, torn out and that's not including how the prince is going to be when you explain to him."

Yes, that was going to be an interesting discussion. One, in all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to, he pushed the thought aside for now. Gladio had the right idea, bake him some tarts and just sit down and explain himself. He seriously hoped it was going to be that easy.

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure." He said, trying to be confident. Lara gave him a sympathetic smile. "I just want to apologise, for everything I've put you through…"

She held up a hand and cut him off. "You don't need to apologise, we're both in this together. It's a great relief to me having people who know now, but we still have to be careful so can we talk later?" Ignis nodded, confused by her sudden interruption. "Let me know once you talk to the Prince." She turned to leave, shooting a smile over her shoulder. "I…" she shook her head and her expression changed to one of doubt before smiling again. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

There were a lot of things that had happened throughout the day that Ignis reflected on whenever he had the chance. Cor's answer, the revelation that Noctis know knew, Lara's calm demeanour at the end. He'd texted Noctis as soon as he'd parted ways with Lara, just to request an audience with him, without Prompto, in order to clear the air. The bluntness of the answer, whilst understandable, didn't bode well.

 **Noctis (10.00):** 8pm.

Ignis understood that Cor was only following a chain of command, he also appreciated that it could have gone a lot worse. Cor could have gone to Clarus to the King, but instead, he went to Noctis, it was either an act of mercy knowing the bond they had between them or a ruthless act, for the same reason. The guilt of betraying Noctis the worst punishment anyone could inflict on him.

One thing was for certain though. He and Lara could stay together. If the public found out there was a backup plan to prove they were not guilty of professional misconduct, especially with regards to the refugee project, Lara wasn't getting discharged and he only had 100 hours of extra training to do. Something he could easily slot in during the weekends when his schedule wasn't as busy.

The big question and something he couldn't bring himself to answer was whether or not he was going to finally tell his uncle. His feelings on the situation were hazy at best, he was conflicted, confused and very much wanted everything to be over and done with so he and more importantly Lara, didn't have to go through anything like what they'd been going through for the past twenty-four hours again. However, he'd already betrayed one person today, could he handle another.

"This has gone beyond a stupid family tradition," Gladio gruffed as they made their way up to Noctis' apartment. "Are you ashamed of her?"

"No," Ignis countered quickly.

"Then what?"

Ignis sighed, and resisted the urge to push his glasses up. He had his hands full anyway. "Imagine our roles were reversed and you held a secret from your father. One that once revealed would break every tradition the Amicitia family held."

Gladio fell silent and Ignis knew he'd won. For now.

They reached Noctis' apartment in silence and Noctis let them in without a word, further adding to the stillness. From the empty cup noodle pot in the bin, it was clear Noctis had already eaten, so Ignis fetched a plate and arranged the tart's he'd made before joining Gladio and Noctis in the living room.

"Bribery Ignis? Really?" Noctis asked, with eyebrows raised, despite the coldness in his voice he still reached out to take one.

"A peace offering," Ignis said.

"An apology," Gladio supplied.

Noctis sighed, finished his pastry and reached for another one. "Explain."

So Ignis did, it seemed like all he was doing lately was repeating himself. When he finished Noctis sat back, he tapped his chin for a count of three then leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

"Family traditions suck," he commented but said no more leaving Gladio and Ignis glancing at each other with identical confused looks on their face. "Look, you're entitled to a private life I get that. Sure I'm upset that you didn't tell me, I honestly thought we were friends, a brotherhood that confided in each other. But if you want to keep your secrets that's fine with me. Whatever, I'm just your prince, boss, commanding officer whatever you want to refer to me as…"

"Noct…" Ignis curtailed his ramble with a sigh. Noctis sat back expectantly. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake and it won't happen again."

"Perfect, apology accepted." He turned to Gladio. "I now understand that you were only following Ignis' request by not telling me, so you're forgiven as well." Ignis stared at him. That was too easy. "Last night I was upset, I really was. I felt betrayed, I was hurt, but then I thought about what I would have done in your position and the truth is. I would have done the same. If things had worked out differently I would have kept Prompto a secret. I wouldn't want him to go through everything he had to go through in order to become my friend, I wouldn't want to scare him off. If you want to have relations with someone that's fine, shame it had to lead to all this but, that's water under the bridge. It could be worse and as long as your happy that's really all there is to say on the matter. Now, get yourself a coffee and let's play a game."

Yet again, Noctis words had left him a speechless and proud. He stood up and bowed. Arm bent. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Urgh, Specs, really? I take it all back if you start going formal on me."

Gladio chuckled and leaned over to ruffle Noctis hair, much to his displeasure. Ignis smiled and turned towards the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went.

"Oh, and Specs?" he turned back around to see Noctis struggling to put Gladio in a headlock. "It's up to you to tell Prompto, not my secret to tell. This next one goes without saying, but, tell your uncle before things get really out of hand."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks a bunch everyone - you guys rock. I just love the support and the satisfaction I get when I read your comments. It makes me so happy that you're enjoying this as much as I am. Much love 3


	21. Chapter 21

"You should tell your uncle about us," the words, whilst not said harshly or forceful, still came as a shock to Ignis. He tried to think of a response, something to explain why he hadn't to defend his actions, but he couldn't, Lara had heard them all before. "I know you're concerned," she continued. "However, don't you think we've been through enough? We were lucky, so lucky. So many things could have happened yesterday that didn't. I'm so thankful for the ways things worked out but I don't want anything else to come between us, I don't want to have to go through that again."

Ignis glanced over at her, they were in his apartment, sitting at opposite ends of his couch, their coffee cups lay empty on the table in front of them. He understood, really he did and the fact that Lara was still here with him, just showed how lucky they were. He also knew, that right now, he couldn't do what she asked. He couldn't face his uncle, knowing full well that he'd kept this a secret, but he couldn't put Lara through that again. It had been a rough couple of days, Lara's future almost came crumbling down around them but they survived.

He couldn't admit he had made a mistake, he couldn't bear facing his uncle and risking losing her.

"I can't," he said softly, shaking his head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, and shifted slightly brushing her knee against his, he moved his arms towards her and pulled her close into a hug. "Not now then," she compromised, leaning against his chest, playing with the pendant around his neck. "But soon, promise me, Ignis, you'll tell him soon and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'll try," he acquiesced and he would, he didn't like it any more than she did, but he would try, for her.

* * *

The days all rolled into one, October moved into November and then December. Ignis was hard at work, as usual, Lara busy with her training, they spoke religiously every night, often over the phone as Lara couldn't get away from the barracks. The winter solstice was coming up though and with the Citadel closing for the two days, they had plans to spend some of it together.

The twenty-first would be spent as usual, with Ignis at the banquet and then at the gala in the evening. Lara was invited to the gala as well, in her capacity as a recruit, but she'd been invited to the medic's solstice meal, as a way of bonding with her new colleagues and would be spending the gala with them and her fellow recruits. Ignis would then spend the twenty-second morning with his uncle and Lara with her friends back in the RQ before they would meet for dinner and gift exchange at his apartment. That was the plan.

"Ignis, what are you doing tomorrow?" Noctis hissed, accompanying it with a kick to his advisor's shin. Ignis glanced at him amused. He'd managed to swing a few favours and convince the King that Prompto should be allowed to attend the festivities, much to Noctis' delight. (It also further showed Noctis how grateful Ignis was that he'd helped them). Prompto himself was very well behaved, sitting on Noctis' left chatting to a councilmember about various filters and camera lenses, leaving Noctis a little put out.

"I have plans with Lara tomorrow," Ignis replied quietly.

"Oh," Noctis looked genuinely disappointed. "Prompto has to spend the day with his parents as he spending today with me. So after breakfast with dad, I was going to be all alone," he sighed dramatically and tried to look pleading through the fringe of his hair.

"What about Gladio?"

"He's coming, but I thought it would be nice for the three of us to hang out together, like old times sake…" he got a funny look on his face and he glanced around the table before lowering his voice again. "Invite Lara!"

Ignis blinked in surprise. "Would you repeat that?"

"Oh you heard me," Noctis said, excitedly slapping Ignis' arm. Gladio raised an eyebrow in amusement from across the table. It was his turn to entertain the daughters of the councilmembers.

"I'd have to discuss it with her, I would expect it would be inconvenient for her."

"Why? We're the same age,"

"Whilst that is true, you are also the prince."

"Ask her," Noctis said as Prompto turned around and started including him in his conversation. Ignis locked eyes with Gladio who gave a little shrug.

"I don't know what's going on, but if it about keeping him company tomorrow, I'm going so don't feel guilty if you've made other plans."

* * *

How would you feel about spending tomorrow afternoon with Noctis in his apartment?" Lara jumped slightly at his voice and turned her head to glance up at him. He'd watched her go out onto the balcony and once he'd excused himself from the dignitaries he was entertaining, he followed her out.

"Wouldn't that awkward?"

"Not at all," this time they both jumped at the sound of the new voice. "Saw you heading out here Specs and thought I would introduce myself."

"We've er… met Your Highness," Lara replied, turning around fully in order to bow to Noctis.

"Not in this capacity we haven't," he said dismissing her bow and instead placing his hand out in front of him. "Hi, I'm Noct a friend of Ignis."

Hesitant at first, and Ignis couldn't miss the blush on her cheeks but she accepted Noctis hand and they shook. "I'm Lara, Ignis' girlfriend."

Noctis grinned. "Now that's over with. I'd like to invite you to my apartment tomorrow for food and video games. Nothing fancy just four friends hanging out and keeping each other company."

Lara glanced up at Ignis, who gave her a quick nod. He knew what Noctis was doing, trying to throw away with titles and approach her as an equal. It would be nice for the four of them to feel normal for once, it also might help Ignis overcome his anxiety a little.

"I would be honoured," she said and hovered awkwardly in-between a bow and standing up straight, not exactly sure with what to do with her hands.

"Excellent, Specs knows where I live, so he can sort you all out. Now if you excuse me, I've left Prompto dancing with and distracting people whilst I came out here to talk to you."

He shrugged comically before heading back inside, leaving Ignis and Lara alone on the balcony.

Lara giggled and Ignis cocked an eyebrow. "What so funny?" he asked lightly.

Lara shrugged and gestured to where Noctis was now being swamped with officials, an amused Prompto stood off to one side, camera in hand, chatting politely to Iris.

"Is this how it is for you? Being rendered speechless on a daily basis, because he just surprises you?"

It was Ignis' turn to chuckle.

"Lara!" they didn't jump this time, but both still turned to the voice. "We're sneaking out to the RQ for the street party. You in?" Lara nodded enthusiastically. "Great! There's a couple of city folk coming with, we're going to show them how to party RQ style!" the recruit punched the air enthusiastically, before straightening up and bowing politely to Ignis. "Apologies sir."

"No need," Ignis nodded back at the recruit before turning back to Lara with another nod. "Miss Sagittaclaustra."

"Advisor Scientia," she replied, hiding her smirk with a quick bow before she was all but dragged off with her fellow recruit.

It was interesting the relationships that were forming in the Crownsguard due to the project. Seeing Citadel bred and Refugees come together and share their lives with each other was a big step forward. Gladio had mentioned that it strengthened the comradery and the team-work between the recruits. There were the few purists who would boycott them but wouldn't dare touch them due to the fact they had other supporting them. It was heartwarming to see and Ignis sincerely hoped it was a good sign of things to come.

* * *

Spending the twenty-second at Noctis' apartment wasn't as bad as Ignis had thought. Awkward at first, Lara soon warmed up to the prince's down-to-earth and friendly ways. Something Prompto definitely had a hand in, either that or Noctis was just trying hard to include Lara. Either way, Ignis was grateful.

"Noct seems to have taken a shine to her," Gladio mentioned casually as Ignis put the finishing touches on dinner. They both looked over to where Noctis was currently teaching Lara how to play a martial arts fighting game.

"We can switch games if you want," Noctis said grinning when he won another round. "I have one that Prom got me as a joke about racing Chocobos…"

"This one's fine," Lara said a little too quickly. "Not a fan of Chocobos" she explained.

"Oh, man don't let Prompto hear you say that," Gladio teased as he helped Ignis bring everything into the main room. "Yo, Prince Charmless, play games later. Iggy's made dinner."

Noctis paused the game and scowled at his nickname before joining Ignis and Gladio at the table. Lara followed suit, smiling amusedly at Noctis' obvious discomfort.

"I don't think I've ever heard this story," Ignis pressed once they had all sat down and helped themselves to the curry Ignis had made.

"It's not an exciting one," Lara muttered, trying to hide behind the pitcher of water she'd taken to looking at.

"But there is one," Noctis commented.

Lara sighed. "Have you heard of the Choco/Mog festival in Altissia?" three shakes, although Noctis' was hesitant, like he was trying to remember something. "It's a festival held every year to celebrate Chocobos and Moogles. There are games, hunts, fireworks, races and a petting zoo. I was nine and had graduated from the baby petting area, to the kids one where they have small Chocobos to ride. Embarrassing I know, but it's a big deal," she added and Ignis kicked Gladio under the table when he saw his smirk.

"What, I totally get you. Iris was ever so excited when she graduated to the kid's area instead of the toddler one at the Insomnia Zoo."

"Now, we're agreeing now to never let Prompto know that there is a festival dedicated to Chocobos let alone an area where you can pet them. He'll want to go there and I wouldn't know how to say no."

"Take him to the one in Duscae," Lara commented off-handedly. "A guy called Wiz owns and breeds them. It's how the hunters get around when they don't have cars."

"Now that's interesting," Ignis hummed thoughtfully but shook his head when Noctis looked at him pleadingly. "Absolutely not, the security detail we'd have to take would be enough to scare the poor birds."

"So what happened?" Gladio asked, sensing an impending argument between advisor and prince and deflecting it by returning the conversation back to Lara.

"I got trodden on," Lara said wincing slightly at the concerned look Ignis gave her. "You've heard what else I've done outside the wall, don't be so surprised about an incident with a Chocobo," she added and Ignis blushed, he just didn't like hearing about her getting hurt. "I was riding one," she said by way of continuing her story. "First time riding one, mum and granddad were watching and taking photos, all happy and such. And then the empire decided to drop by. And by drop by I mean fly low over the harbour and spook the Chocobos with their noisy magitek engines. There was a mass stampede, I got thrown from the bird and woke up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a broken arm."

"They're allowed to do that?" Noctis asked concerned.

"There's a no-fly zone over the main city hubs and between the hours of night-time, but they don't often listen."

"And the government?" Ignis asked, filling all this information away for later, it might be of use to the king and the council.

"What about them? Mum said they're too scared to stand up for themselves, Accordo is a Niflheim territory, they let us keep our government but they have final say. If the Emperor and Chancellor want to drop in unannounced then they will," she paused and Ignis had a funny suspicion that she wanted to say more. She didn't talk about her mother that often, nor about her time in Accordo and Ignis hadn't been hard to press, however now…

He reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's the reason my mum left Altissia. My grandmother was, still is I think, in the government. When she got elected to First Secretary, mum thought things might change, that we might stand up to Niflheim, but my grandmother didn't and my mum left."

It made sense, families could often be ripped apart by politics, government and opinions. To be related to someone with that much power within a government and have to watch them not do anything, must have been heartbreaking for Lara's mother.

"Did you say your grandmother is the first secretary of Accordo?" Noctis asked, breaking Ignis out of his revere and Lara nodded.

"Well she was when I left, not sure if she still is… Claustra?"

Gladio and Noctis turned to Ignis, who rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. Of course, they would turn to him. "Camelia Claustra is still the first secretary yes, longest running government official if I'm not mistaken, The government officials in Accordo are elected by the public and approved by the empire, there's no other election until retirement or other causes."

"Sounds about right," Lara said, obliviously unaware of the impact of her words. Lara being the granddaughter of the head of Accordo was almost on par with Noctis being the son of the king. They might not have royalty in Accordo, but that was close enough. Had she not mentioned it on purpose?

"So the Sagitta in your name is your dad?" Gladio asked and Ignis had to restrain himself from acting too surprised.

"Yeah," Lara brightened. "Mum and Dad weren't married and he died before I was born, so Mum double barrelled my name in his honour. "When I arrived here through the person that did my refugee papers, merged the two names into one so no-ones actually picked up on it." Ignis couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot brighter, it had started off as an innocent story about her dislike for chocobos and had escalated to one of her family, including some revelations that he would speak about at a later date. "But enough about me!" she announced, dispelling the silence that had befallen at the end of her story. "I'm sitting here with two of Iggy's closest friend, surely you have embarrassing child stories to tell me."

Gladiolus grinned, his eyes darkening at the prospect of telling all and Ignis groaned internally. This wasn't going to end up flattering for him at all.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys are all awesome, thanks so much for your kind words. We'll lay of the drama and angst for a while as we recover from the last couple of chapters lol x


End file.
